


Don't Tell Me Bye

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Series: Sweeter Than Sweet [2]
Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Prequel, a little drama, confused baekhyun and daehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: Kyungsoo’s steady life has been turned upside down when the university’s playboy starts having interest in him. He finally makes him promise to leave him alone, in exchange of spending a night with him. And after that night, “it will be like you have never met me.” And that’s what happens. But Kyungsoo is convinced that Jongin hasn’t disappeared because of him. Rather, something bad has happened to him. Even his friends, Minseok and Jongdae think that something’s wrong.Meanwhile, Daehyun agrees to start dating Baekhyun, even though he likes his best friend, Youngjae. And Baekhyun is going out with him only because Kyungsoo teased him for being single. In addition, he stuck with volunteer work because he parked illegally. And on top of that, he actually starts to like the officer who caught him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is a prequel to Sweeter than Sweet, but less dark.  
> \- Sweeter than Sweet was based on the MVs of Voodoo doll by VIXX and Danger by BTS, Japanese version. This one is more like “Cheese in the trap” drama turned dark.  
> \- The police stuff are fiction  
> \- As for the friendships: Baekhyun and Youngjae are best friends and both friends with Kyungsoo, Junmyeon and Sehun. Sehun and Kyungsoo are best friends since childhood. Junmyeon and Sehun are friends and roommates. Jongin is Sehun’s new friend. Minseok and Jongdae are Jongin’s best friends. Daehyun is friends with Soonyoung and Seungkwan, and used to be friends with Himchan (they are not as complicated as they look : ) )  
> \- Finally, enjoy! The third and final story is coming soon! Sorry for the Hongbin-Hyuk fans that I’ll keep you waiting till the third story, but I have been thinking about this one while writing Sweeter than Sweet and I think that this should come first before the final chapter, as many of the characters will come up again.

_Don’t Tell Me Bye _

College life was exactly what Kyungsoo needed at the moment. Endless hours of studying and courses that lasted more than three hours; the perfect combination to keep him busy all day long. And in the dark hours, just before dawn, when he would finally finish with his essays and revisions, he’d lay down on the bed and fall asleep, happy that he had a full day. That’s when he could hear the noises of his fellow college students, the representatives of another college life. The one where drinking all night and hooking up with strangers was more important than passing the final exams.

                At first, his friend Sehun had tried to lure him into going clubbing or meeting up with blind dates. But Kyungsoo quickly cut him off. He had a plan. He was going to finish college a year earlier, so he would get an internship as soon as he graduated and get hired in a position where the rank climbing would be not only possible but quick as well. And then all his problems would be solved. No more part time jobs, no more worrying about meeting the deadlines or not getting the mark he needed in order to keep the scholarship. And now more than ever, he could feel his childhood dream getting closer and closer.  No one thought that he would make it, but he had worked hard anyway. And when he got into a Seoul University, the only kid from his community to do so, and not only that, but also the kid of the local drunk who lived off the common wealth coupons,  well, he sure showed them how wrong they were for not believing in him.

                But now, he had to work even harder. The last few meters to the finish line were the most important. Besides, this wasn’t a sprint, this was a marathon. So no holidays, no parties and no distractions. Which wasn’t that easy these days. Lately, he felt that someone was following him. He had told Sehun to knock it off, but his friend simply rolled his eyes and told him that the too much studying was making him paranoid. Was he?

“Maybe you have a secret admirer,” Junmyeon said, as he sipped his bitter coffee. Junmyeon was his sunbae and they had become friends after Sehun had responded to his ad in search for roommate. Not that he really needed someone to share his rent with, as Junmyeon was rich enough to become the piggy bank for his friends. On the other hand, Sehun was the free loader kind of person. He and Kyungsoo were childhood friends and Sehun got into Seoul college as well, after Kyungsoo had moved there. Him and Junmyeon were Kyungsoo’s only friends, even though they always tried to make him hang out with other college students.

“If you’re trying to be funny, don’t. You’re only embarrassing yourself,” Kyungsoo snapped. He wasn’t in the mood for Junmyeon’s jokes.

“No, I’m serious!” Junmyeon laughed, which didn’t helped support his point. “It’s been three years. Maybe someone likes you.”

“I’m going to leave if you keep this up!” Kyungsoo threatened him, though he knew that these threats didn’t really work on Junmyeon.

“Okay, but what else can it be?” 

“Just try to be serious! Is any of your friends trying to play a prank on me?”

“Like who?”

“That annoying Baekhyun or his idiot friend Youngjae!”

“I thought you liked Baekhyun!”

“When did I say that I like him?”

“You know, that other day, at the park…”

“I said I can tolerate him.”

“Same thing. But I doubt that they will do that. They are busy this semester. Social sciences are no joke,” Junmyeon said seriously.

“Come on! We’re economics and I still have time for two part times. Besides, with those two, I bet they could make time to be clowns.”

“Just to spite you? Maybe it’s just your imagination. Just wait a little and don’t go rushing to the police station.”

“I wasn’t going to go to the police!” Kyungsoo yelled, but his friend was right. He had to wait a little and see. If it was these two idiots, then they’ll probably get bored and leave him alone. If it’s just him, then that will solve itself quickly. But what if it got worse? The thought kept nagging in his head and didn’t let him calm down. What if things were worse than he could imagine? What if things got more dangerous?

######

“That’s the second tart you ate in an hour!” Soonyoung pointed out, leaking the wiped cream off his fingers.

Daehyun gave him a light slap on the head. “Mind your own business!”

“Stop it you two! People are watching!” Seungkwan yelled.

Daehyun rolled his eyes. He asked himself for the millionth time why he was hanging out with these two freshmen. Then again, he’s other friends, Yongguk and Himchan had already graduated and they were busy with finding a job, and Seungkwan and Soonyoung were great guys, only a little immature.

At the next table, a guy with pink hair and a broad face was trying to back hug his friend, who didn’t seem really into it and was pushing him away. Comparing to them, he and Soonyoung weren’t that bad. Especially when you saw the face of their other friend, who looked totally embarrassed of his companions and was trying to get the pink haired guy to seat down. Seungkwan shouldn’t be so mad at them after all.

Daehyun watched them in amusement as the three of them were arguing, when his eyes fell on the fourth guy sitting with them. And he was looking at him. Daehyun quickly turned his gaze elsewhere, embarrassed. How long had he been looking at them?

“Are we on for tonight?” Soonyoung was asking, looking overexcited, as always.

“Oh, yes, of course we’ll be there,” Daehyun assured him. “We can’t miss our Soonyoung’s dancing debut, can we?”

Soonyoung smiled brightly. He was studying dance and he was selected to perform for a small idol group at a festival. It wasn’t much, but it a start and Daehyun was very proud for his friend.

“Great! I’ll wink at you between the songs, so don’t miss it! Okay?” Soonyoung said a little too seriously.

“How would you know where we would be sitting?” Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

“I’ll spot you, don’t worry! Just keep your eyes glued on me.”

“Of course,” Daehyun mused and got up. “And since our star is ready to shine, I’ll pay for the coffee.”

“Thank you, hyung!”  Seungkwan and Soonyoung cried in unison and Daehyun had to stop himself from laughing. These two!

Daehyun approached the counter and asked for the bill.

“Sure, just a minute. It seems that our cashier has a minor problem,” the coffee boy replied.

“It’s okay, I’ll wait,” Daehyun replied.

“You’re buying for your friend, huh?” someone said behind him and Daehyun turned surprised. It was the guy from the next table. Daehyun smiled awkwardly. Was the guy here to apologize for his friends?

“Me too!” the guy smiled brightly. He had dark brown hair and as he smiled, his cute dimples were visible.

“It’s a special occasion,” Daehyun admitted.

“Your friends seem quite enthusiastic,” the guy said, looking at Soonyoung and Seungkwan, who were playing rock paper scissors and the loser got hit.

“Well, they’re…” always like this? Still kids? In their own fairy world? “They are especially happy today.”

“Oh, I didn’t want to offend them. Me and Baek are quite the merry couple ourselves. I’m Youngjae, by the way,” the boy smiled and gave Daehyun his hand.

“Oh, Daehyun,” he said, shaking his hand.

“Okay, we’re ready, who’s first?” the coffee boy appeared from the counter and Daehyun tiered his gaze off Youngjae.

“Well, it was nice to meet you,” Daehyun said, after paying and got back to his table to get his friends.

“That guy is cute,” Seungkwan pointed out, as they got out of the coffee house and into the cold autumn weather.

“Yeah, and he was with that pink haired dude over there,” Daehyun signed. Why were all the guys he liked taken? As they walked by the coffee house window, Daehyun could see by the corner of his eye Youngjae’s boyfriend checking him out. Daehyun felt his cheeks turning red and he hurried past the guy’s sight. Why was he feeling bad about it? He wasn’t the one who made the first move! Maybe he was too possessive over his boyfriend. In any case, he wasn’t even going to see them again, anyway.

######

“That guy is hot,” Baekhyun said, not taking his eyes off the man Youngjae had talked to a few minutes ago. He wasn’t Baekhyun’s taste, but he could recognize a handsome guy when he saw one.

Youngjae turned all red in the remark. “I’m going to kill you for making me go talk to him,” he complained like a baby. Baekhyun winked. “But he was totally checking you out earlier.”

“He was looking at you two making a fool of yourselves!” Junmyeon pointed out. Baekhyun awarded him by showing him his tongue. “So? It’s not like Youngjae did a crime by talking to him.”

“I looked like an idiot,” Youngjae piped.

“Maybe he doesn’t like the other guy making the first move,” Kyungsoo commented.

“Well, look who became the love expert!” Baekhyun said, resting his chin on his hand. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and gave him a nasty look. Baekhyun loved teasing him, even if that drove Junmyeon nuts.

“Like you’re the big playboy; the forever single.”

“I’m single by choice!” Baekhyun declared.

“Anyway, the point is that I have been embarrassed for life!” Youngjae cried. Baekhyun smiled and petted his head.

“Now, now. No need to be embarrassed!”

“Easy for you to say,” Youngjae replied.

But as they walked out of the coffee shop and towards their dorm, Baekhyun thought about what Kyungsoo had said. The truth was that he did flirt a lot, but he didn’t have a boyfriend. And he had hooked his friends up, except Youngjae, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo, who was out of the question. But he was alone. Well, that was about to change, one way or another.

######

“Yes, I’ll be fine.”

“Sure? I can just walk you…”

“No need. Go.”

“But, you said that you had that feeling…”

“Junmyeon! Just go!” Kyungsoo cried. He really liked Junmyeon. He was generous, kindhearted and really sweet, but sometimes he acted like an overprotective parent. Kyungsoo was almost certain that one day he will form a problem with his liver caused by the stress his friend’s caused him.

“Seriously, I can come. I don’t really have anything to do for the afternoon.”

“I thought that Sehun had arranged for you to clean the apartment,” Kyungsoo pointed out, thankfully remembering Sehun’s phone call that morning. Sehun and Junmyeon always had big arguments about the cleaning issues and economics.

“It can wait…” Junmyeon tried to say, but stopped half way. Sehun wasn’t someone you could carelessly ignore.

“I’m fine, go!”

“Okay. But call me immediately if something happens,” Junmyeon said and finally left.

Kyungsoo lifted his hoodie and headed towards his room. The sky was cloudy, but some sun rays escaped from the horizon, as the sun was setting. The cold air was hitting his bare face, making his nose freeze. And because of the cold, the streets were almost empty. Almost.

Kyungsoo could hear footsteps behind him. He was certain now that someone was following him. This wasn’t his imagination! Kyungsoo quickened his step. But it didn’t seem like the footsteps ceased to follow him. Kyungsoo almost started running. His heart quickened. Why was that person following him? What did he want?

Kyungsoo felt his cell phone heavy in his pocket. He could call Junmyeon; he wouldn’t have gone far. But what if he was in the bus and until he got there again the stranger had harmed him? Should he call the police?

Kyungsoo saw a mini market open and he rushed himself in. He didn’t need to buy anything, but this might have been his chance to escape. Kyungsoo walked around the aisles, which weren’t many, gaining annoyed looks from the part timer. Kyungsoo returned the looks and the boy vanished behind his counter. Good. He didn’t need a student making him more upset than he already was.

After Kyungsoo had made sure that some time had passed, he grabbed a cider from the refrigerator and headed to the counter.

“Is that all?” the boy asked. He really hadn’t got his lesson yet, if he was still that bold.

“Why? Should I get something else as well?” Kyungsoo snapped and put the money on the counter with a little too much force, which made the boy move a little backwards in surprise. Kyungsoo kept his face serious as he walked out of the store, even though he was smiling from the inside. That small victory had at least destructed him from that stalker.

He put the cider in his backpack and he walked to his home, being a little jumpy. But fortunately, no one was following him. Maybe he lost him. Kyungsoo reached the playground in front of his building. As it was late afternoon, it was almost empty. Which was logical, as no parent would have allowed his child out in that cold weather. Still, someone was at the swings, moving back and forth. And it wasn’t a kid.

Kyungsoo quickened his step. He felt too cold and he needed to finish a book in the microeconomics.

“Nice weather, isn’t it?” the guy of the swings called. Kyungsoo stopped. Was he talking to him? Maybe he was a crazy man who escaped the asylum. Kyungsoo gave him a quick glance. The guy was looking at him.

“I guess,” he said and started walking again. No need to encourage him any further, as he had no intention for small talk with that weirdo.

“You’re in economics, right?” the guy asked and jumped off the swing. Kyungsoo turned and found him coming his way, all smiling. Kyungsoo now recognized the guy. He didn’t know him personally, but everyone knew Kim Jongin. Jongin was the it boy. He was handsome, with dark skin complexion that accompanied well his chocolate hair. Plus, his model like features made all the girls go crazy. Therefore, he was known for being a playboy. Jongin never was with the same person for long. In other words, he was all fake smiles, flirting, partying and breaking hearts. Someone that Kyungsoo simply didn’t even care for. So, what did he want in front of his building? And why was he talking to him? Kyungsoo decided that he wasn’t curious enough to stay and talk to him, and so he put on his aggressive face.

“So?”

“I’m in veterinary,” Jongin replied, smiling.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo gave him an empty look that expressed out-front that he didn’t care a bit.

“You like animals?”

“What?”

“Animals. I love dogs.”

“And?”

“And maybe you are afraid of them.”

“I’m not. Why?”

“You know, because I’m a vet.”

“You’re not a vet yet. And I doubt you’re going to be one any time soon.” Okay, now this was getting really weird. Kyungsoo was starting getting really annoyed by him and he didn’t like the way things were getting at. What was this? Was playboy Jongin hitting on him? He didn’t have time to waste on this idiot.

“I’m getting there,” Jongin commented, not getting the hints. Maybe he needed to be more out front.

“Look, I don’t have time for this. What do you want?”

“Nothing. Just to get to know you better. You live here?”

“You don’t need to know that. And, I’m not interested. So, don’t bother me again and don’t show up here,” Kyungsoo barked and walked away, hoping that Jongin got the massage and he wouldn’t make a move on him again. Because he was so not his type and he has started to really annoy him.

######

Daehyun rushed towards the bus, which was about to leave. He barely made it, knocking madly at the closed door. The driver gave him a side look, as he checked his card at the machine and headed towards the back. He was still trying to spot an empty seat, when the bus started moving again. Daehyun lost his balance and he fell backwards on the seat next to him.

“I’m so sorry,” Deahyun cried, as he realized he had landed on someone’s lap. He shyly looked up and he almost froze. It was the guy from the coffee shop! And he was looking at him in shock. Daehyun popped up and apologized again, quickly moving to an empty seat a few rows behind.

How could this be even possible? Daehyun had been thinking about that incident in the café all afternoon and he got really mad with himself because he couldn’t forget that stupid misunderstanding! It’s not like it was anything serious, but he still felt awkward. So now he had to add this to his list of embarrassing moments. Why did it have to be that guy? Why was here too?

Daehyun took his headphones out of his pocket and plugged them to his phone, turning the volume up high. He hoped that his favorite songs would calm him or at least take his mind off what had happened. But his mind didn’t want to cooperate. It should had worked like Soonyoung had said, never meeting the guy ever again. Now, Daehyun just wished that the boy would get out before the bus reached Daehyun’s stop.

However, every time he glanced secretly over the guy’s seat, he was still there. Daehyun’s heart started racing as he started recognizing sights outside his window.  They were nearing his college and he had to get out at the next stop. And, unfortunately, Youngjae was still seating a few seats in front of him, his warm chestnut hair shinning in the light morning light.

Daehyun took a deep breath. He had no choice but to endure it. He pulled his hoodie on and increased the volume of his music, pressing the bus stop button and getting up before the bus stopped. He kept his gaze on the floor as he walked past Youngjae and stood at the closed door, waiting for the bus to get to a full stop. Why did take so long this time out of all? Daehyun couldn’t even concentrate on the song hurting his ears, as he was getting even more fixated on wondering if the boy was looking at him and texting about him to hid friends. Probably he and his pink haired boyfriend will have a laugh late that night at bed about how this awkward situation had unfolded.

Daehyun couldn’t take it anymore. He turned to press the button again, only to find Youngjae standing behind him. Daehyun turned back towards the door again that finally opened. At least he was lucky this once. Daehyun wind out of the bus and crossed the road, heading straight towards the campus. He had to try hard not to let himself start running. He didn’t need to be more ridiculous.

He had almost made it to his music building, when someone grabbed him slightly from the shoulder. And Daehyun just knew that it was Youngjae.  The boy retrieved his hand quickly off Daehyun and he avoided eye contact. So, he was feeling as awkward as him.

“Um…um, hi. I’m Youngjae from yesterday…”

“Oh, yeah, hi,” Daehyun replied.  The guy looked friendly, and gave Daehyun a warm feeling of closeness, but still, he had a boyfriend. Daehyun had better to stay clear off him, if Youngjae wanted to be more than friends.

“You go to the music department?”

“Yes,” obviously, Daehyun wanted to add, but he kept his mouth shut. No need to encourage him.

“That’s great. I wanted to get into the music department, but ended up in sociology…”

“Look, I have a piano lesson, so I really have to go. I’m sorry,” Daehyun looked at the time on his cell and he was two minutes late. He was had been failing the piano lessons and he had to take up a one o’ one with one of the most grumpy music teachers.  And being late didn’t exactly aid his bad mood.

“Oh, sorry…um, see you around then,” Youngjae smiled and waved him goodbye. Daehyun just nodded and entered the music building. But he couldn’t resist the temptation to look back at Youngjae from the glass doors. Was he being too harsh on the guy? It wasn’t like Youngjae had made a clear move on him or anything. Maybe he was just being friendly and Daehyun had misinterpreted the situation. But as he looked back, spotting Youngjae being back hugged by the pink haired boy from the coffee place, Daehyun couldn’t help but feel a little hurt, annoyed and angry at the same time. Annoyed because of Youngjae, who was displaying publicly his affection with his boyfriend, hurt for some reason he couldn’t really explain and angry because he was feeling those feelings.

                      ######

“What were you doing?” Baekhyun whispered in Youngjae’s ear, as he hung from his neck like a monkey. The boy turned all red, and it wasn’t because Baekhyun was acting all cutely and boyfriendly towards him. No, Baekhyun and Youngjae had a very close relationship that included much skinship and teasing, even in public. However, Baekhyun had never thought that he and Youngjae could be anything more than friends, and Youngjae had made it clear that he wasn’t his type for a sex partner. Even so, he never had gotten embarrassed because of Baekhyun’s sassiness. So, he was embarrassed because of something else. Baekhyun looked back. The blond boy from the coffee place was disappearing into the music building. So, he was a musician, interesting…

“Was that…?”

“Someone who’s not really interested in me,” Youngjae cut in and marched away. Baekhyun hoped to his side.

“Come on, Jae!” he whined. “Things will get better soon enough! So, tell me the details!”

“There’s nothing to tell. We met in the bus and we just talked a bit,” Youngjae shrank, a little sad. What was wrong with that guy? Why was he playing hard to get?

“Well, look who’s a lucky peach! We always take my car, but the day you decided to get the bus, you hook up with the handsome hot fuzz.”

“I did not hook up with anyone!” Youngjae insisted. “Where’s your car, anyway?”

So, he was trying to change the subject! Very well. Baekhyun could tell that his friend was really upset over it and he didn’t feel like pressing it any further.

“I couldn’t find any open spot at the parking lot so I parked it over…” Baekhyun had taken his time driving to uni that day, as the radio was playing his favorite song and then he got the craving for crepes. So, he couldn’t find anywhere to park when he finally arrived. Which wasn’t the end of the world. He just parked his car at the sidewalk next to the back entrance, where they were passing by at the time. It wasn’t legal, but there were other cars there as well. And it wasn’t as if any policeman will waste his time for the university area. Or at least that’s what he thought.

“Where?”  Youngjae asked, trying to spot Baekhyun’s car, but Baekhyun had iced at his spot, as he watched a police officer going through the cars and leaving tickets on their window screens. What the hell? The one and only time Baekhyun had overlooked the law, he was unlucky enough to had to pay a parking ticket! His parents would freak out when they find out. They were barely managing to send him to university and to pay his rent. Baekhyun had gotten himself a part time job as well at a shoe store to aid his economic situation. So, a parking ticket on boot wouldn’t help the situation.

“Where’re you going?” Youngjae cried, as Baekhyun sprint over to his car, crushing on is just as the policeman was approaching the vehicle.

“Wait!” Baekhyun tried to say, but he was out of breath. “Wait!” he said again, a little louder, putting a hand over his chest and supporting his weight on the car with the other. The policeman looked surprised. He was a young officer, probably a freshman, as he was working at the traffic department. He was really tall, towering over Baekhyun with a mightiness that would had made Baekhyun’s heart skip a bit, if he wasn’t in that sticky situation.

“I…I didn’t park my car here!” Baekhyun cried. The police officer looked puzzled and slightly amused.

“I know how it looks, but I haven’t parked. Not really. See, I had some books to carry for the library and they were really heavy so I had to park my car here for five minutes so I could carry them inside and I was just coming back to get it,” Baekhyun let the words flow out like a river of lies. He looked at the officer warily, trying his best to be as convincing as possible. He even patted his puppy eyes, as he watched the policeman being confused, but still holding the block with tickets in hand. From behind him, Youngjae appeared, looking even more confused. Baekhyun looked at him intensely. If he was lucky, the boy would understand.

The officer looked back at Youngjae, who turned white and googled his eyes, shucking the inside of his cheek.

“And you are?” the policeman asked. Damn, he had a deep, sexy voice.  But Baekhyun should focus!

“Um…a friend?” Youngjae murmured.

“He is my friend. Anyway, can you just turn a blind eye, just this once! Pretty pleaaaase!” Baekhyun cried.

“You still broke the law, though,” the officer insisted, grabbing his pen.

“No!” Baekhyun put his hand over the tickets, before the officer had the time to write down his plate. “Just think about it for a second. Is it fair for a poor student, who only had volunteered to help out the librarian, but couldn’t carry the books long enough, to pay an amount of money that could have been used to pay his monthly rent, just because there is no one strong enough like you officer to carry the books?” Baekhyun took a deep breath. He should have been a lawyer! He himself was amazed by his ability to lie so well.

“And I was half breaking the law! I just left it here for five minutes. Please! Please! I will not park it here ever again!”

“Yes, officer, please let us go, just this once!” Youngjae tried to aid in.

“I can’t let you go. But, since you like volunteering, I can make an exception and alter your punishment from fee to hours of voluntary working,” the policeman said and looked at Baekhyun satisfied. Baekhyun backed off. Well, it wasn’t so bad and he didn’t think that he would get a better deal if he continued pushing his luck any further. 

“Okay, so we will get some hours of voluntary work and we will be off the hook, right?”

“Wait! It’s not my car, why do I have to work?” Youngjae whined. Baekhyun was shocked by the betrayal. How could he!

“I guess it’s only fair for the driver to be the one who does the work,” the officer agreed. What was happening? Were these two conspiring against him?

“So, how does this work?” Baekhyun asked, trying to let his voice show how hurt he actually was.

“You’ll give me your phone number and id info and I’ll get in touch with you soon,” the officer said, taking out a small book. Then he asked Baekhyun some questions and after writing everything down, he altered to his ticket book again.

“I’ll deal with the paper work and I’ll be in touch soon.”

“Thank you, officer…?” Youngjae said.

“Park.”

“Yeah, thank you so much officer Park,” Baekhyun said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He just hoped that the hours wouldn’t be that many, as he had exams coming up soon.

“At your service. Have a good day,” officer Park said and moved down to the other cars.

“Thank you very much!” Baekhyun snapped at Youngjae, as the climbed into the car.

“What? You parked it here. It’s not my fault.”

“It’s not my fault,” Baekhyun mimicked his friend’s voice. He was extra annoyed with him. What will officer Park make him do when he calls? And did Baekhyun want him to call?

            ######

“I didn’t know how you drink your coffee, so I’ve got you all kinds to all the types so you can choose.”

Kyungsoo looked him up and down, as Jongin was all smiles, holding about five coffees in all sizes.

“I don’t drink coffee,” Kyungsoo said and tried to get into the economics building. But Jongin kept blocking the door. What was wrong with this guy? Didn’t he take no for an answer?

“Oh, I thought that you would need one,” Jongin said, looking a little sad.

“Well, who told you to get me coffee in the first place?” Kyungsoo snapped. Maybe he wasn’t mean enough or Jongin was stupid enough not to get the massage.

“Why not? I’m only trying to be nice to my fellow classmates.”

“We are not classmates.”

“Sure we are,” Jongin laughed, something that made Kyungsoo even madder.

“How so? We aren’t studying for the same degree! No, scratch that. I’m studying, but I don’t know what you’re pretending to do, so please piss off!” Kyungsoo barked and pushed the boy out of his way, rushing inside.

“I’ll wait for you for lunch then!” Jongin yelled from behind him.

“I don’t eat lunch!” Kyungsoo yelled back, without even stopping.

“What’s wrong? Why are you screaming?” Junmyeon appeared on his side, Sehun just behind him. Kyungsoo grabbed the coffee the boy was holding and drank it one shot, ignoring the fact that it was steamy hot.

“That was my coffee,” Junmyeon tried to say, but he gave up and gave Kyungsoo his muffin as well.

“So, that’s why the rug is full of cramps!” Sehun snapped.

“I didn’t eat all of them,” Junmyeon murmured.

“But did you use a plate?”

“Sorry,” Junmyeon apologized.

“Are you two old ladies done?” Kyungsoo asked, having gobbled down the muffin already.

“You are not the one living with him!” Sehun complained.

“But I’m the one having to hear all about it afterwards, so stop nagging!”

“Thank you!” Junmyeon smiled.

“Whatever,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He wasn’t really annoyed with them truly. In fact, he always found their old couple fights amusing. However, that playboy Jongin had ruined his mood and he was taking it on his friends now.  What if that idiot did what he said he will and waited for him at lunchtime? How would he explain to his friends about him?

“You’re having a troubled morning?” Sehun pointed out. As his best friend, he could tell Kyungsoo mood swings.

“Something like that.”

“Did something happen yesterday?” Junmyeon asked, his eyes all round up. He was probably starting to imagine all kinds of horrible things that could have gone wrong since the time he left Kyungsoo alone.

“Nothing happened. Just some random idiot ruined my morning!”

“I know what’s that like,” Sehun gave Junmyeon a dirty look, which the later didn’t return.

“Can we go to class now?” Kyungsoo took Junmyeon’s hand and waved Sehun goodbye. These two were never going to end their long conversations if he didn’t interfere.

“Microeconomics will be the death of me,” Junmyeon complained, as they took their seat in the amphitheatre.

“That’s because you don’t pay any attention to the lecture.”

“It’s too boring!”

“Why then choosing economics, when you don’t like them?”

“My dad thought it was a good idea.”

“I can’t see why, though,” Kyungsoo was about to say, when the professor climbed the podium and the whole classroom when silent. After two hours, Kyungsoo organized his papers and he collected all the pens that had fallen on the floor, as Junmyeon stretched out. He had been sleeping for the most of the lecture and he had some sticky notes tangled in his black messy hair.

“I’ll meet you and Sehun at the cafeteria,” Kyungsoo said and rushed out of the classroom, before his friend had the time to object. He wanted to make himself disappear in order to avoid Jongin. Kyungsoo was highly annoyed by the fact that Jongin was making his life inconvenient. But he hoped that his excitement would last a day or two tops and he will lose interest soon, so Kyungsoo would finally get his peace and quiet back.

Kyungsoo hide in the toilets for a while and then slowly piped out, making sure that his stalker was nowhere to be seen. Kyungsoo wore the beanie that he stole from Junmyeon, when the boy was still dozing off and pulled his jacket high over his neck. Being a materialistic idiot, Jongin would most unluckily notice that Kyungsoo was the guy rushing out of the economics building, as he would expect him to be bare headed and to wear only his hoodie. Thankfully, Kyungsoo had kept his jacket in his bag that morning and he could use it now.

Kyungsoo didn’t meet Jongin on his way to the cafeteria, but he kept his head down and avoided the main path to the building just in case. Didn’t bother finding his friends before he served himself, but started looking for them when he arrived at the counter. He was trying to spot them, but in the end he found Junmyeon seating alone, his food untouched, playing with his phone.

“Where’s Sehun?” Kyungsoo asked, taking a seat opposite to his friend.

“He is meeting with some friends first,” Junmyeon said, not taking his eyes off the screen,

“How come?” Kyungsoo asked, picking his food. He didn’t have much time to wait. He had another class right after and then straight to work.

“You know Sehun. I waited for him for one hour yesterday after gym. And I doubt he’ll remember picking up today.”

“I thought you two joined gym together.”

“He comes two times a week. I have a program for every day.”

“Aren’t you overdoing it?”

“No, I have a program, like I said.”

“What are you two talking about?” Sehun appeared from behind Junmyeon, balancing a tray on his one hand.

“Junmyeon’s obsession with his body,” Kyungsoo commented.

“Where are your friends?” Junmyeon ignored Kyungsoo’s remark.

“They’re paying.”

“Aren’t you mister popular!” Junmyeon said and Sehun smiled.

“Are they your classmates?” Kyungsoo asked.

“No. We met at a party actually.”

“Last night?”

“No, but Minseok was there. He was the one I was talking to at the entrance.”

As Sehun continued explaining to Junmyeon what had happened at the party they went last night, the one Kyungsoo had avoided going by lying that he had to video chat with his father, Kyungsoo felt a sudden rash of panic. If he remembered correctly, one of Jongin’s friends was called Minseok. He was in the educational department and he was graduating as a teacher that year, along with his best friend, Jongdae, who was studying classical music. How these two ended up as Jongin’s friends, Kyungsoo couldn’t understand, even though they were quite popular as well. So, the big question was, what Sehun had to do with Minseok.

“Oh, there they are!” Sehun said, as, sure enough, Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae appeared, placing their food on the table. They both smiled widely, but Sehun was the one who was all smiles. Sure enough, he was proud of himself because he managed to get himself two popular boys as friends. And they even sat with him for lunch.

Jongdae sat next to Sehun and Junmyeon, introducing himself. Kyungsoo gave him an up and down look. Jongdae had odd, yet handsome features, with his sharp cheekbones and feline smile. However, he was too loud for Kyungsoo’s taste. Baekhyun was as cheeky as Kyungsoo could handle, he didn’t need another one.

“We met yesterday, haven’t we?” Minseok said to Junmyeon, after shaking Kyungsoo’s hand and sitting next to him. Minseok was more of Kyungsoo’s type. He wasn’t as hyper and always making fun as Jongdae. On the contrary, he was quiet and shy and he seemed more mature, even though he had a loud laughter, which Kyungsoo didn’t quite fancy. And of course, he was attractive too, with big, wide eyes, full lips and apparently great body. Which made him more like Junmyeon, though the later had more manly features. Figures, Minseok’s nickname was the uni’s cutest flower boy. Though, for Kyungsoo, Junmyeon was cute too, with his big, bunny eyes and high cheekbones. It was all down to whether you’re popular or not. And Sehun was on his way on becoming the it boy himself. And his friend had the whole package, he was model like handsome and boy next door style at the same time. Just like that idiot Jongin.

“So, you all met at a party,” Kyungsoo stated, starting to feel at ease. He was afraid that Jongin will join in, but apparently, either he was still waiting for him outside the economics department, which served him well, as he needed to learn that he couldn’t have everyone that he wanted, or he wasn’t one of Sehun’s new acquaintances. Either way, Kyungsoo didn’t mind. As long as Jongin was nowhere near him.

“You know, it’s a funny story,” Jongdae said.

“Well, you know Jongin,” Minseok added and the three of them both laughed, leaving Junmyeon and Kyungsoo playing the third wheels.

“And?” Kyungsoo pressed on irritated.

“Jongin, you know him?” Minseok asked Kyungsoo.

“Of course he does, who doesn’t?” Sehun said.

“Okay,” Minseok paused a little embarrassed. “Well, we were at a party…”

“It was a friend’s birthday party,” Jongdae interrupted. “Alas, we have to study all day this year and we don’t go out anymore.”

“Anyway,” Sehun continued annoyed. He really wanted to burst about his extraordinary acquaintances, and it was a miracle that he hadn’t said anything these past few days. It must have been hard for him…

“I was invited by the birthday girl to the party and as I was just hanging, Jongin came and talked to me out of nowhere!”

“He probably wanted to hook up with you,” Kyungsoo said.

“No. He just wanted to be friends with me!”

“That’s true,” Jongin said, taking a seat right next to Kyungsoo, who couldn’t believe that he actually was so stupid to believe that he had escaped him.

“I love making new friends,” Jongin smiled warmly at Kyungsoo, who replied with an annoyed stare. Not that Jongin was discouraged.  “You and Sehun are friends?”

“Best friends!” Sehun piped in.  “We went to the same school and now we are at the same university!”

“Lucky you! When I came to Seoul, I had zero friends,” Jongin laughed. Was it his thing to laugh all the time?

“Well, that I can’t imagine,” Sehun said.

“No, it’s true,” Jongdae commented. “He was like a scared puppy trying to fit in.”

“And look of what had became of him,” Kyungsoo whispered, not that he would had mind if someone had heard him. “Anyway, I’m sorry, but I have to manage to go to the library before the next course starts.”

“Really?” Sehun asked a little disappointed. Maybe he had dreamed of introducing them to his knew popular friends. Too bad Jongin was one of them.

“I have an essay to finish,” Kyungsoo insisted and got up.

“It was nice to meet you,” Minseok smiled, thankfully before Jongin started complaining.

“Yeah, nice to meet you two too,” Kyungsoo replied, emphasizing on the ‘two’. However, the look on Jongin’s face made him rethink his reply, as he obviously thought that Kyungsoo meant that they were already close. Shit!

Whatever, Kyungsoo thought and walked out of the cafeteria. At least he escaped Jongin.  He didn’t really need to go to the library of course, but he was really getting annoyed by Jongin and he was afraid he was going to say something about it in front of everyone. He wanted to keep Junmyeon away from it as long as possible, as he would surely overreact. On the other hand, Sehun would probably try to encourage him to get together with Jongin. And he really didn’t need Sehun bitching over and over about it.

Kyungsoo fished his library card out of his bag and showed it to the girl behind the desk, who only glanced at it bored and returned to her monitor, where she probably was checking her latest facebook update. But he decided to ignore her and walk through the long corridors, full of the smell of books and time. Kyungsoo loved the library, but he particularly liked the plants section. The plant life sciences had moved to the new sector at the other side of the city, however the books were forgotten at the old library. And hardly anyone of the other departments needed a book from this section.  So the books were always in a neat order, unlike the other sections, where you could never find the book you wanted at the place it said it would be.

Kyungsoo ran his fingers over the shelves, making his way to the plant section. He already had noted the number of the book he wanted through the internet base of the library and so he had time to get it and be in time for his next class. The library was quite, as it was still lunch time and still too early for the final exams. However, he could hear the girl from the front desk giggling. Kyungsoo made note to point it out when he had her lent him the book. But for now, he took the first edition of Jeju anthology and went to the nearest desk. He plugged his earphones in his cell phone and played the playlist he had created especially for that moments he cherished, the moments he spent by himself, just him and the books full of plants and bright pictures of beautiful plants and flowers.

But today, Kyungsoo couldn’t enjoy his book as much as he wanted. He had that creepy feeling that someone was watching him again. Was he getting paranoid? Maybe that long hours of studying and working had finally gotten the best of him. He turned around spontaneously, but none was behind him. Kyungsoo scanned the place. Except from another guy on the computer, writing franticly, like he hated his keyboard, there was no one else. And Kyungsoo doubted that that guy had time to spy on him.

Hell, he really had lost his appetite for flowers for the day. And so he got up and returned the book to the shelf, only to find his precious well ordered books all mixed up! He knew that something was wrong as soon as he glanced at it, as he had learned the colors and the exact place of every book. Who had meddled with his books?! Kyungsoo went closer. It didn’t make sense.  The botanic collection had the third volume next to the ninth and the flower encyclopedia was replaced with the mountain plants and herbs. What was that person looking for? The order now was so confused! Next to the A5 was the C10 and right next to that one the O4. 1004? Angel? That was a coincidence that would had made Baekhyun smile for the day. But for Kyungsoo, it simply made him annoyed.

Kyungsoo checked his clock. He had about twenty minutes before the class started. And so he started fixing the books. Fortunately, the mess was not that big and he was able to finish up quick enough. But as he was taking out the vegetation of the Atlantic Ocean, a paper fell that was chucked between the books.  That was odd. He had recently finished that book and he was certain that there wasn’t any note there before.  Kyungsoo collected it from the flour and opened it. “ _You look like and angel when you read_.” What the hell?

Kyungsoo now was mad. Someone had messed up with the books in order to write that cheesy note! And for whom? Who else used that section? However, Kyungsoo had the creepy thought that the note might have been put there for him.

######

Daehyun smiled at the pretty girl behind the counter, as he handed her his credit card. He was buying this semester’s books and he knew way too well by now that they would maximize his dept to the full.

“Only two?” Soonyoung murmured. He had tagged along to help him carry them to his apartment, but he was all complains today. But he was the one to speak, as he had only one or two tops to buy and they cost the minimum.

“I can study the rest in the library,” Daehyun commented patiently.

“Wouldn’t that be tiring?” Soonyoung continued, taking the bags with the books the girl handed to them.

“It will. But I can’t afford more. Anyway, do you want a tea latte?”

“Yes, please!” Soonyoung smiled, extending his happiness to his eyes and Daehyun knew that he could never stay mad to that cutie pie.

“Shall I call Seungkwan?”

“Sure,” Daehyun took the bags off the boy, as he took his phone off and walked outside the shop to speak. Daehyun didn’t run after him. Soonyoung could take his time on the phone and Daehyun had no intention to wait for him outside in the cold. So he just browsed lazily over the books and magazines in the shop. He tried to stay away from the food section, as he was already a little hungry and he didn’t need to increase his need.

“Do you have the book, “The Sociological Imagination” ?”

“Let me check on the computer.”

Daehyun frowned. He knew that voice. Did he know anyone from the social studies? He tore his eyes from the book he was holding and he cursed his luck. It was Youngjae and his boyfriend. Daehyun hid behind the salves quickly. Had they seen him? Should he go and say hello, only to show Youngjae that he knew about his lover? No, he couldn’t. Daehyun recalled that the first time they met, the pink haired guy was with him. Now Daehyun started to doubt his own self. Had he jumped into assumptions and he had thought that Youngjae was flirting with him when he was only being friendly? Come to think about it, Youngjae hadn’t made a clear move on him. So Daehyun was being ridiculous. But he could still make things right.

He piped over the books. The pink haired guy was hanging over Youngjae’s arm, rubbing himself on him like a kitten. Okay, no big deal. Daehyun got out of his hiding spot and approached them. Youngjae spotted him first. He actually looked surprised.

“Hello,” Daehyun said, ignoring the little voice in his head that kept telling him that he should had stayed behind the books.

“Well, hello there,” Youngjae’s friend sided his head and smiled. Youngjae smiled as well.

“You’re here for books?” he asked. Daehyun raised his hands and showed them the bags.

“Oh. You’ve already got them.”

“So, why are you still here?” the pink haired guy asked.

“I’m waiting for my friend,” Daehyun nodded towards Soonyoung, who was walking up and down the sidewalk, dancing to a rhythm only he could hear.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Youngjae’s friend asked.

“No.” Daehyun tried to hide a smile. The guy was really nosy.

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Baekhyun!” Youngjae was all red.

“What? A handsome guy like him…oh, wait! Maybe you have a girlfriend.”

“I am single,” Daehyun murmured. For some reason, it made him feel bad that he was admitting it.

“That’s perfect! Me too!”

Daehyun’s eyes widened. So he wasn’t Youngjae’s boyfriend? Apparently, Daehyun was actually mistaken.

“Baekhyun, stop it! I’m sorry,” Youngjae said to Daehyun, and he looked like he was ready to die from embarrassment.

“It’s okay, I guess,” Daehyun said. He was only aiming to comfort Youngjae, as he looked miserable, but he apparently only encouraged Baekhyun.

“Sweet! Would you buy me a coffee sometime then?”

“I…” Daehyun looked at Youngjae, whose eyes had gone wide. Baekhyun wasn’t exactly his type, but he couldn’t be sure if he didn’t get to know the guy. Even so, he didn’t plan on starting to date someone at the moment.

“He would love to!” Soonyoung answered for him. Daehyun turned and gave his friend a ‘what are you doing’ look. Which didn’t discourage the boy.

“What? It’s just a coffee, right?” he asked Baekhyun, who nodded happily.

“It’s a date then! How about tomorrow morning at the coffee place just around the corner from the university?”

“He’s free tomorrow. Is nine okay?”

“Nine is fine?”

“Soonyoung!” Daehyun cried.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he’ll be there,” Soonyoung said, staring at Daehyun, smiling. Did he just arrange Daehyun a blind date?

“I…” Daehyun tried to say, but Soonyoung started pulling him away.

“Seungkwan would be waiting for us!” he said. “Nice to meet you!”

“It was nice to meet you too!” Baekhyun yelled, before they left the shop. But the last thing Daehyun saw was Youngjae’s face. He looked confused. But at the same time, he looked hurt.

######

“What was that!” Youngjae asked for the millionth time.

“What? You said you weren’t interested and his hot,” Baekhyun sang. He wasn’t really attracted to him, but Kyungsoo’s comment that he was forever single had actually hurt. It was a desperate move, but at least he was trying. And he promised himself that he would not pressure the things to work things out, if they weren’t meant to be.

“So?”

“So? You owe me big time.”

“Why?”

“Because you didn’t help me out with that cop!”

“I thought I was making you a favor. That guy is very charming and I thought you liked him.”

“I would have, but he is making me work extra hours and that is not very charming. Besides, now I might have a boyfriend to help me out,” Baekhyun winked and Youngjae looked a little sick. Did Youngjae actually like the guy? No, he knew his friend very well. He would know if he liked Daehyun. And of course he would never have stolen a guy from Youngjae.

“Whatever. Just don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Baekhyun said and then felt his pocket vibrating.

“Oops, excuse me,” he told Youngjae and looked at the number on his phone’s screen. It was an unknown number. Not that Baekhyun ever ignored a number he didn’t know.

“Hello?”

“Hello? Is this Byun Baekhyun’s phone?” a deep, manly voice asked from the other side of the line.

“Yes, who’s asking?”

“This is Officer Park.”

Shit. He shouldn’t have picked it up after all.

“Oh, hello officer Park. I didn’t think you would have been that quick!”

“A position has opened.”

“Sweet,” Baekhyun murmured, with fake enthusiasm.

“It’s working at the homeless centre. I’ll text you the address and the hourly schedule. Is afternoon working for you?”

“I have Sunday and Tuesday open,” Baekhyun was about to cry. These two were his days off, and now he had to work during them as well.

“Okay, I’ll arrange it so you will come at those days then,” officer Park replied, unaware that Baekhyun was paying him all kinds of ugly compliments from the inside.

“And how long will that take?”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, how long would I have to work in order to fulfill my punishment?”

“Oh, about a month, if you don’t skip your duty days,” officer Park replied, sounding a little hurt. He was a young officer, still wet behind the ears and he probably still believed that the world was a happy place where everyone would be willing to follow the law or pay the price for their misbehavior. Well, he had many disappointments to face!

“Okay, well, then if that’s it all, you can text me the details and I’ll be there next Sunday.”

“All right. Um, thank you for your time.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said and hang up.

“Who was that?” Youngjae asked, popping from behind him. He was holding the book he had just bought, that looked very heavy. Damn, he was supposed to read it as well. He and Youngjae had made a deal to buy a book each and then lend it to one another so that they wouldn’t have to spend all their money on books.

“The charming officer,” Baekhyun replied, still eying the book.

“And?”

“And, he wants me to work on my days off!” Baekhyun snapped and took off, having Youngjae running after him.

######

Why Kyungsoo hadn’t thrown away that note? Why had he tacked it back into the book and left? Maybe because he thought that it was meant for someone else and he didn’t want to mess things up. No, that wasn’t it. He didn’t care for stupid college romance and he was really mad to that person who had changed the order of his books. They better find another love nest to occupy and let the plant section alone for people who would actually appreciate it and not turn it into a cheap love motel.

Maybe he had a secret hope that the note was meant for him. In that case, it was the wisest move to leave it there. Then the person who sent it would know that he was not interested and he or she would stop. Still, maybe they won’t get the message and they would think that he hadn’t read it yet and keep meddling with the books till he responded.

Still he didn’t want to go throw it away. And he had more important things to deal with. Like his obnoxious boss, who wanted him to work for an extra hour for free! Like hell! Still, he couldn’t do much about it, as he needed the job and it would be a load more work to go around searching for a new one. So, he kept his mouth shut, for now, and he wore his apron, ready to start taking orders. The coffee place was his midweek afternoon job and it was good enough to pay his rent and have enough time to study.

However, he didn’t really enjoy that kind of job. He had to smile all the time, and be polite, even to the most intolerable costumers. Kyungsoo’s dream job was to work in a bank, but not just work there, but actually become a manager of a bank. Then he wouldn’t have to bend over and stay silent to everyone who thought that because he was working in a coffee shop, he was his slave.

“An Americano to go,” the next costumer said and Kyungsoo almost jumped. He was lost in his thoughts, where he was scolding a newbie for not bringing his coffee quick enough.

“Do you need anything else…” he replied automatically, till he saw the face of his costumer. Jongin!

“No, just the coffee,” Jongin replied smiling brightly. Okay, that was it. This had gone way too far and Kyungsoo needed to put a stop to it. He was preparing to unleash his range on the chocolate boy, when he spotted his boss eyeing him. Damn it!

Kyungsoo forced his mouth to smile, a smile that never reached his eyes, and typed the receipt.

“We missed you at lunch today,” Jongin went on.

You piggy faced playboy, cut the bullshit and get off my sight!

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo replied, handing Jongin the receipt.

“We went to a karaoke bar afterwards.”

Do I look like I care?

“Skipping school?” Kyungsoo said, filling up the cup with coffee. Just a few minutes and Jongin would have to leave.

“Well, Minseok had to go back and study, but Jongdae came along.”

Good for him.

“Sounds like you had a great time.”

“It was good, but it would have been great if you were there too,” Jongin said, taking the coffee.

Lucky for you I wasn’t, because you wouldn’t have been able to smile now.

“I don’t really like karaoke.”

“Really? Sehun said you have a great voice!”

He’s dead.

“I don’t like the others singing though.”

“So, what do you like?”

You to leave!

“Um, other costumers are waiting so, thank you for coming,” Kyungsoo snapped and looked over Jongin’s shoulder to the girl who was waiting in the line and smiled brightly at her.

“Oh, okay, you’re right!” Jongin started laughing. That guy was simply idiotic happy.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin smiled at the girl behind him and she turned all pink. Of course she would fall for his charms.

“I’ll see you after work then,” Jongin said, taking a sip of his coffee, looking straight at Kyungsoo’s eyes. And Kyungsoo felt something he had never felt before. Something that he could never imagine he would have. The urging feeling to commit murder.

######

“Dead men don’t speak,” Daehyun said, still ignoring Soonyoung.

“But I promised!”

“You shouldn’t have.”

“I did it for you! It’s time for you to stop being single.”

“And what makes you think I need a match maker?”

“Come on Dae! Pleaz!” Soonyoung cried, pulling him from the sleeve.

“No!”

“But that guy would be waiting! And he’s totally cute, your style!”

“You think I like cute?”

“Yes!”

“Would you stop it!” Seungkwan yelled. “Soonyoung shouldn’t have done what he did, but what is done is done.  So, Daehyun, stop being a baby and just go and meet the guy. If you don’t like him, just tell him so! It’s just a coffee after all.”

“Don’t butt in!” Daehyun warned Seungkwan, who just piped his tongue out for him. That sassy ass! But he was right. He couldn’t just let Baekhyun be waiting for him in the coffee place.

“I’ll go only to tell him that I’m not interested.”

“Yeah! Thank you!” Soonyoung exclaimed.

“I’m not doing this for you! I just don’t want to stand Baekhyun up.”

“Sure, sure,” the boy said, smiling. Daehyun was so mad at him, he couldn’t even sleep that night. How could he?! Daehyun knew that his friend was outgoing and a little shameless, but still he believed that he would have been sensitive towards his friend’s personal life.

Daehyun could see the hot pink hair of Baekhyun’s from the window of the coffee place. The streets were starting to get dressed Christmassy, with snowy trees packed with red decorations and sparkly lights. Baekhyun was himself wearing a deep green fuzzy blouse over a white shirt. He looked like he was really enjoying the music he was listening to through his phone, and Daehyun heard him sing along quietly to the song. So, they had some things in common, though Daehyun always felt really embarrassed when he drifted off and let himself sing out loud. However, Baekhyun didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would mind being publicly exposed.

The pink haired boy gave Daehyun a bright smile as soon as he spotted him.

“You actually came! I should buy your friend lunch now,” Baekhyun said, as Daehyun took a sit across of him.

“I couldn’t have you waiting for me. In any case, I didn’t have your phone number if I needed to cancel.”

“Well, if you play your cards right, you may have it.”

Wow, Baekhyun was really outgoing. Unlike his friend, who seemed more introvert. Now, why did Daehyun kept thinking of Youngjae, when he was on a date with his friend?

“What if I’m not a player?” Daehyun said, looking into the menu.

“That’s even better!”

“What are you going to have?”

######

If Baekhyun should have been honest with himself, he didn’t feel the sparks. He really, really wanted to feel swept off his feet and butterflies all over his stomach. But he didn’t. Sure, Daehyun was extremely hot, with perfect full lips, thin face and round chin and his dark blond hair fitted perfectly with his sun kissed skin. And on top of that, he was a smooth talker and his personality suited Baekhyun’s playful character perfectly.

So, where was the instant attraction? Junmyeon would say that love would grow gradually and he might have to go on a date or two with the guy before he made the decision that should finish things. And he would be right. Baekhyun wished for the love on first sight, but maybe this was the deep romance. That’s why he arranged a second date with Daehyun, this time at the movies. It wasn’t like it was a big deal; they haven’t even touched hands yet at date number one. It actually felt more like a friends’ date, but maybe second date would be more successful.

Baekhyun was thinking of all the things Daehyun and him would do when they fell in love. Was Baekhyun’s place big enough for both of them? Maybe Daehyun’s was more suitable for a couple. Or maybe he was rich! Not charity fairy Junmyeon rich, but prince level rich, who will spoil and cherish Baekhyun, his one and true love.

He probably was smiling like an idiot, because people were pausing and looking at him with odd expressions. What? They hadn’t seen a boy ready to be in love before? And in any case, this wasn’t his neighborhood. It was actually one of the places that Baekhyun had in his to-avoid list. It was dirty and people were fighting in the streets, and he got the disturbing feeling that a guy with a gun might pop up out of the next corner in any minute. If that happened, Baekhyun swore to kill officer Park for making him come to this god forsaken place.

Baekhyun kept his head down and walked almost glowed on the wall, avoiding everyone who passed by him. He could almost hear Kyungsoo pointing out that he was a racist stereotype freak who thought that just because someone was dressed with rags, it also meant that he was a gangster set to harm him. But Baekhyun couldn’t rationalize his fear just yet. He just needed to get to the address officer Park had texted him. Maybe the policeman would see how scared he was and let him off the hook for good.

The place they had set a meeting was almost as bad as the neighborhood. At least, it wasn’t ready to crumble down like a house of cards. Baekhyun checked the addressed twice before entering. He didn’t want to go into the wrong building and run into something like a drug exchange. Fortunately, the building was better from the inside. The hallways were clean and something like food was covering the air everywhere. Baekhyun walked slowly down the hall and into an empty room that looked like his college cafeteria, with rows of tables and chairs and a buffet on the one side. However, unlike the college cafeteria that was always busy, this one was completely empty.

“Hello? Officer Park?” Baekhyun called out, his voice echoing through the empty room.

“Mister Byun, you’re here,” Officer Park’s voice came from behind Baekhyun, who almost screamed in surprise. This place had seriously freaked him out. And he was even more surprised when he saw officer Park not in his police suit, but in a chef’s outfit.

“Um, just call me Baekhyun. What is this place?”

“This is a restaurant for the homeless. We prepare meals for the less fortunate and serve them every midday and evening. But I thought you’ll rather work during the day.”

“Thank you officer,” Baekhyun replied, following him down a staircase and into a basement, where some ladies were working over steamy pots.

“Ladies, this is Baekhyun. He’s going to help us out from now on.”

“Hello,” Baekhyun greeted them, feeling all eyes on him.

“Well, we don’t expect you to cook, but you can help out with the rice and the servings, as well as with the cleaning.”

“Swell.”

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. I wanted to sneeze but I held it back,” Baekhyun lied. He didn’t want to get into officer’s bad side so soon.

“Be careful, darling,” one of the ladies said. “A young, handsome man like you should stay healthy.”

“I’ll try to,” Baekhyun smiled. If he patted his eyes, he could make himself the baby of this small family and have his own way. Although he wouldn’t risk flirting with the officer. He’s the police after all and he didn’t need any official trouble. Plus, he didn’t think he was his type after all.

“He’s quite the charmer this one, Chanie,” another lady said as the other chuckled.

“I just hope I’ll be useful.”

“You’ll be. Any help, as small as it is, is most welcomed,” Officer Park said.

“I’ll do my best then,” Baekhyun replied and smiled brightly.

######

Studying during work was a challenge, but Kyungsoo had almost perfected the art of it. Though his boss wouldn’t have been that happy about it. Whatever. Working part time in a mini market wasn’t his ideal job either, but it had a flexible schedule and it was mostly quite. Most of the times. Kyungsoo had accounted some weird situations, like underage students  pursuing  soju and some petty thefts. But all in all he wasn’t complaining.

Well, until now, when the door ring sang and Kyungsoo took a glance at the new costumer who entered. Jongin. Not again! Fortunately, he hadn’t shown up after work the other day, but Kyungsoo had called Junmyeon just in case. The boy was surprised that he wanted to meet him for movie night out of the blue, because Kyungsoo preferred to watch the movies alone. He always cherished sitting in dark room, not having someone to hold his hand or make him buy popcorn or making fun of him for crying because the movie had gotten too emotional (that was mostly Sehun, who couldn’t even shed a tear even at the most emotional situations). Kyungsoo liked to call himself independent, not needing anyone in order to have a good time. Though Baekhyun and Youngjae had made fun of him quite a lot for his habits. And thus it was a bit of a shock for Junmyeon, but he seemed over the moon that Kyungsoo had invited him, as he smiled all the time they were together, like a father finally being accepted by his son. So, Kyungsoo was making Junmyeon happy and protected himself from Jongin.

So, Kyungsoo’s free, happy time was over. Kyungsoo kept his eyes on his book, but secretly picked at the security camera, watching Jongin strolling up and down the aisles of the mini market, looking at the products and the prices, clearly not wanting to buy anything but taking his time deciding. If it was anyone else, Kyungsoo would have thought that he was one of those customers who came in for the heat and spent nearly an hour walking the corridors, before ending up buying just a package of chew gum. But Jongin’s motives were clearly not to get warm.

Jongin walked the mini market about three times, before heading to the counter. He was wearing a heavy black jacket today, with a dark red blouse and grey gloves. 

“Is this all?” Kyungsoo asked, taking the two packages of ramen and two banana milks.

“No, that’s it,” Jongin replied, running his hand over his chestnut hair.

“It will be six dollars,” Kyungsoo said and took the money off Jongin, who quietly went back to the machines and started preparing the ramen. Kyungsoo bit his lower lip. Could Jongin eat the two of them all by himself? Or…?

Kyungsoo shed the thought away. He was off in ten minutes, so he couldn’t worry about Jongin. And speaking of which, the girl who was to replace Kyungsoo came in, her school uniform all messed up and wrinkled.

“Am I late?” she asked, getting her uniform on. Kyungsoo had made it clear from the start to her that he wouldn’t tolerate any delays, as his time was precious and he didn’t want to cover her swift too. And so, the girl was a bit frightened of him, but that served him well.

“Just in time,” Kyungsoo said, starting to fix his bag. As he got his coat on, he looked at Jongin, who was sitting by the door; too close to the door. Kyungsoo took his bag and headed off the door. The cold air had hit his face, when a firm hand grabbed him and shoot him back in. Kyungsoo lost his balance and let himself been shoved on the seat next to Jongin, who smiled and placed the other package of ramen in front of Kyungsoo with his other hand. The other one was still on Kyungsoo’s back, holding him down.

“Do you want to die?” Kyungsoo snapped.

“No, just to have lunch with you.”

“I don’t want to have lunch with you.”

“Why? You don’t like ramen?”

“No.”

“That’s a lie. Everyone likes ramen.”

“Like everyone likes you.”

Jongin started to laugh really loudly. “I do try to be nice to everyone.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to be rude.”

“No, I mean why me?”

“Excuse me?”

“Why are you harassing me?” Kyungsoo burst out. He had enough of it.

“I like you.”

“What?  How do you know? You like a new person every day.”

“I do not.”

“Seriously, just admit it. You are the university’s playboy after all.”

“I know that that’s what they say, but it is really a rumor.”

Now it was Kyungsoo’s turn to laugh.

“Rumor? A rumor that you have slept with half the students of the school?”

“Yes. I haven’t slept with so many people. In fact, you’ll be surprised of how many…”

“I really don’t care about your sex life. I just want you to leave me alone.”

“You don’t believe me, do you?”

“Clearly.”

“It’s because you think that I’m a Casanova who flirts with everyone. I get it. I wouldn’t have trusted me either. But, the thing is that I am not a playboy.”

“You are sticking with that? Fine. I am going to leave.”

“No, wait, just…”

“What?”

“Just have ramen with me. And I won’t bother you again, since you don’t want me to.”

“What kind of offer is that? Just leave me alone!”

“Come on, what harm is there to have lunch with me?”

Kyungsoo just stared at him. He was so mad he was trampling, but if he didn’t give in, Jongin would never stop stalking him. So Kyungsoo set back down with a thud and opened the container. The hot steam hit his face and made his cheeks burn, but he didn’t move back. He just needed to eat quickly and leave. Jongin said that that was all he wanted. Though Kyungsoo still doubted that just having lunch with him would prevent him from showing up in front of him again. Except if he actually thought that Kyungsoo would fell madly in love with him over a lunch and he would want to see him again. Well, that was never happening.

“Do you need anything else with it?” Jongin offered and Kyungsoo nodded negative, his mouth stuffed with noodles. His tongue was burning, but he pushed himself to keep eating.

“Slow down,” Jongin laughed. “I’m not going to eat you if you stay a minute or two more. I promise.”

Kyungsoo swallowed hard and took a breath. “I have afternoon classes that I need to attend to. I take all of them, you know.”

“Sure. But if you eat that fast, you’re going to get sick and not be able to go to the classes.”

“I’m fine.”

“Okay, okay. By the way, I’m sorry that I didn’t buy you something better.”

“Ramen is just fine.”

 

 

“I figured. Though I would have preferred chicken.”

“Like I said, ramen is fine.”

“Man of few words. Do you work elsewhere, other than the coffee shop and here?”

“Why? Do you want to stalk me there too?”

“No,” Jongin said and laughed again and Kyungsoo wondered if he ever got offended. The only thing that seemed to bother him till now was the fact that he was a playboy. Maybe that was because the guy was living in his delusions and Kyungsoo had touched a nerve there, threatening to break Jongin’s perfect round bubble.

“I work at the …”

“You work?”

“Is it that hard to believe?”

“Yes, actually.”

“You really have the worst idea about me.”

“Are we done?” Kyungsoo ignored his comment and pointed at the empty ramen boxes. To be fair, Jongin looked a little hurt, but nodded and got up with Kyungsoo.

“Then, I guess I won’t be seeing you again,” Kyungsoo said and turned to leave.

“Wait,” Jongin urged, and Kyungsoo signed. It was too good to be true anyway.

“Just take this with you,” Jongin said and gave him the banana milk. “I promised I won’t bother you again, didn’t I?”

And for the very first time, as Kyungsoo headed towards the bus stop, he realized that he didn’t want to kill Jongin anymore.

######

“I am so, so sorry,” Seungkwan said over the phone.

“What happened?” Daehyun asked. He was in front of the manga club he attended and it was new members’ day.  Daehyun was looking forward to it because he was always the only one of his friends that attended manga clubs and he was very excited when Seungkwan had expressed the hope to join too.

“My grandma is sick and I have to go to back to Jeju,” Seungkwan said.

“When are you leaving?”

“Today afternoon.”

“Do you need me to go to the airport with you?”

“No, no that’s fine, thanks.”

“Are you sure? I’ll take you there and then…”

“No, don’t worry about it. I’m so sorry that I can’t make it today. Can I reschedule or something?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Daehyun answered and went inside. He wasn’t that familiar with the leader of the manga club, but he was certain that he could get Seungkwan in without him being present. After all, it wasn’t like it was a big club or something.

Daehyun looked around the room, which was filled with boys and girls, mainly younger than him, along with older members that sat on the sofas and desks and read. Each member had a monthly fee to pay, that enabled the club to buy the latest manga that everyone could read as long as they didn’t take them out of the club’s premises. There were other activities, like gatherings at manga cons, or trips to meet and greets, but Daehyun was mainly interested in the manga reading. Well, today, he’s main focus, however, was to find the club’s leader.

Daehyun went around the room twice, smiling back at the new members, who looked too enthusiastic. Well, the more the merrier.

“Daehyun?” someone called his name.

“Huh?” Daehyun turned, hoping that the leader had found him eventually, as he had asked around for him some other members already.

“You are a member here?” Youngjae put the manga he was holding back in the pile and walked towards him. What was he doing here?

“I’m an old member. Are you enrolling?”

“Yes. I heard of this club from a new student and I had to check it out.”

“Isn’t Baekhyun with you?” Daehyun asked, and he immediately regretted it. Why had he asked about Baekhyun?

“Baek is not that into manga. He’s more of a gamer.”

“Oh, I see.”

Daehyun didn’t really realize when they moved into the sitting area, or when they started talking about the new upcoming manga series of their favorite artist, but Deahyun only came back to reality when the club’s leader got him by the shoulder.

“Daehyun, we’re closing,” he said and Daehyun looked around. The room was almost empty, and the windows had a hazy black on them. “We’re still good for tomorrow, right?”

“What’s tomorrow?” Youngjae asked.

“Oh, some of the old members have volunteered to clean up the club before the official meeting,” the leader explained. He was a chubby guy, with glasses and a weird hair cut.

“Isn’t tomorrow your date with Baek?” Youngjae asked, and Daehyun turned all red. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed of their leader, but still he would have preferred that he didn’t know his business. Plus, he still felt a little awkward talking about Baekhyun with Youngjae.

“I … I’ve forgot,” Daehyun admitted. He had volunteered before his date with Baekhyun and he had totally forgotten about it when he agreed to watch a movie with him.

“Don’t worry,” Youngjae said and then turned to the leader. “Can’t I come instead?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll tell Baekhyun to change the time or do it another day…”

“No, really. I’m free tomorrow and Baekhyun is really looking forward to it.”

“I’m fine with it,” the leader said, who didn’t really look interested and he just wanted to settle things quickly and leave.

“Okay then, same time as today?”

“Yes.”

“Wait. I have something to discuss with you about a friend who couldn’t make it today,” Daehyun urged.

“Just send me an email about his info and I’ll take a look.”

“He’ll get in, right? I mean, he is a really dedicated reader.”

“Like I said, I’ll see into it. Now can we please leave?”

Daehyun walked out with Youngjae and let the leader lock up the club.

“I need to take the bus,” Youngjae said, pointing at the bus station a block away.

“I’m taking the sub,” Daehyun admitted.

“I guess we should say goodnight then.”

“Oh, okay. Um, thank you for tomorrow.”

“No problem. Like I said, I’m doing this for Baekhyun as well. Just make sure you two to have a great time tomorrow, okay?”

“I’ll try,” Daehyun said and left for the sub, realizing that he was extra hungry. But when he called Soonyoung to meet him at the restaurant near their dorm, Daehyun decided to keep Youngjae’s present at the club and the afternoon they spent together a secret for now.

######

“It was no need for you to drive me home,” Baekhyun said, as Officer Park pulled over to Baekhyun’s place. If he could admit it to himself, he was a little embarrassed of his house. He was living on the terrace of an old building, and the neighborhood had lots and lots of stairs, but it was affordable enough for him and it was close to the university, even though the parking was a problem.

Officer Park looked up, up the long stairs and Baekhyun felt his cheeks hot. Why was he nervous of what the policeman would think?

“No problem. It is on my way anyway,” the officer said and smiled, showing off his cute dimple.

“Still, it was nice of you,” Baekhyun commented and opened the door.

“You worked hard today. We truly appreciated your help.”

“Oh, I didn’t do anything really,” Baekhyun blushed. Back there, Baekhyun had done everything that the ladies had given him, but Officer Park was the one who did everything. And as soon as the people started storming in, filling the room in no time, Baekhyun had been a little frightened. Some of the homeless looked too scary, like they would attack him in no time. Baekhyun was behind the buffet and he was trying to serve the rice as quickly as possible, while keeping an eye on them.  But as soon as Officer Park stepped out of the kitchen, carrying a fresh bunch of rice, everyone started chatting and smiling at him. They actually were very friendly at him, and he himself was asking them if they needed anything and how they are coping. And, to Baekhyun’s surprise, he actually sounded like he was interested in what they wanted to tell him, as, after the food was delivered and everyone had their serves, he walked by each and every table and kept talking to them. So, now Baekhyun felt really guilty that he was feeling so threatened by them, like a snob high class student who believed that the world was ruled by his parents’ money.

“Sure you did. Believe it or not, but we don’t get that many volunteers to help out with the homeless shelter,” Officer Park smiled, and Baekhyun kept silent, because he was actually one of those.

“Um, thank you again Officer Park.”

“Oh, please, call me Chanyeol. I’m off duty now, in any case,” the policeman said and waved Baekhyun goodbye. Baekhyun smiled back and started climbing the stairs. He was confused. It felt good to help out and it was actually rewarding, even though he used to believe that his voluntary work would be tiring and burdensome. And Officer Park, Chanyeol, was a very cool guy. Was he single? No! Baekhyun shouldn’t think like that. He was with Daehyun now. Besides, he had to prepare for his date tomorrow. He couldn’t appear all tired and worn out. And he hadn’t decided what to wear yet. But one thing was for sure; he would wear something nicer the next time he went to the homeless shelter. This time, he was expecting to do lots of labor, so he wore an old sweater and his dirty jeans. So, he had to wear something better, but comfortable as well. What would Chanyeol think if he went to work like that. Baekhyun would appear as if he didn’t care or that he thought of them like they didn’t matter. And he couldn’t have them thinking like that, could he?

######

Kyungsoo still felt like someone was following him. He had that strange feeling that morning again. At first, he thought that it was Jongin again. But it was probably too early for the playboy, and he did have promised to stay away and leave Kyungsoo alone. Plus, when he checked, he didn’t spot Jongin anywhere. Still, it felt weird.

At lunch time, Sehun had brought Minseok and Jongdae with him. But they said that Jongin preferred not to join them.

“He didn’t give us a good explanation though,” Sehun complained, but Kyungsoo knew that Jongin was sticking with his promise. Maybe he wasn’t all bad after all.

“Maybe he is busy. Call him later and check up on him,” Junmyeon said.

“It’s unusual for him to stay out of a hangout, but maybe he started studying earlier this semester,” Jongdae suggested.

“It doesn’t look like he cares much about studying,” Kyungsoo commented.

“He tries hard if he puts his mind into it, but he doesn’t really like to study,” Minseok answered. “But he’s the nicest guy there is.”

“He seems like a good guy,” Junmyeon said. Everyone seemed good to Junmyeon. Kyungsoo made sure that he knew that.

“Don’t you have to go to the library or something?” Sehun snapped, after Kyungsoo’s remark. The later gave him a long stare, while Jongdae burst into laughter. Kyungsoo made up his mind that Jongdae was simply annoying. But he did get up.

“Now, you don’t have to go. Sehun was just kidding,” Junmyeon rushed to say, his eyes all wide already. Normally, Kyungsoo would have ignored Sehun. He knew that the younger boy had a sassy character and he wasn’t to be taken seriously all the time. But Kyungsoo really wanted to isolate himself again. The morning feeling of being watched had shook him up and he needed the tranquility his books were able to provide him.

“Don’t call me; I’ll call you,” he warned Junmyeon and then looked over to Sehun, who nodded, showing him that he understood his duty to keep Junmyeon at bay.

As soon as he entered the library, Kyungsoo felt the feeling of being watched again. Maybe the scent of the books would calm him down. And so, he let himself get lost into the colorful pictures and drawings, till he felt the smooth vibration of his cell phone in his pocket. Kyungsoo always used an alarm clock, just in case he lost track of time and forgot that he had a class to attend.

As he reached to turn the alarm off, he felt a folded paper sticking out of his pocket. Did he forget a receipt again? Kyungsoo collected all the receipts, in order to keep track with his spending, but he didn’t remember buying anything recently, not wearing that jacket anyway.

Kyungsoo took it out and unfolded it, heading towards the plant section to leave his book. And to his surprise, it was that note he had found in the books last time. And to his even bigger surprise, the books were messed up again! Kyungsoo didn’t have time to fix them up though. He stashed the book he was holding to the place that he recalled it being before, and was about to storm away, he spotted a book that it shouldn’t be there, among the mess. Now, whoever was messing with the books was just being disrespectful! Kyungsoo grabbed the alien book and turned it over. _The sound of your heart, an anthology of poems_ said the title. Were they trying to make him angry? How stupid can someone be to mix up the plant section with the poetry section?

“The plant section is a mess!” Kyungsoo barked to the girl behind the desk. Instead of surfing the internet and building a digital social status to fill in for her nonsexist real one, she could actually do a productive chore. “And this one was among them. Please see into it,” he added, throwing the poem book on the desk.

The girl looked at him startled. “Do you want to take this book?” she muttered.

“No! I want you to put it back where it belongs!” Kyungsoo snapped, gaining the annoyed looks by the other students who were studying. Well, it wasn’t really his fault. The girl was simply unsuitable for her position.

“But…” she muffled, taking the book and looking in it. “But, there’s a note in it.”

“What?”

“A note,” she repeated, giving the book back to him. Sure enough, a sticky note was placed on the second page.

_It’s my favorite book. You should give it a try. Maybe you’ll get a glimpse of how it feels every time I see you._

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks turning red, and not from anger. He snatched the note off the book and gave it back.

“What makes you think that it is intended for me?” he said, glaring at her and walked out of the library, the new note a ball in his fist.

######

Daehyun felt still dizzy from the 3D action movie he had picked to watch with Baekhyun for their date. They met at the theater as planned and Daehyun had been prepared for a romantic comedy. But Baekhyun had insisted that he would prefer an action film. Though now, he didn’t seem that he actually had enjoyed it. However Daehyun pretended not to notice it.

“That was nice, wasn’t it?” he asked, stretching his arms out. He had been practicing piano all day and he felt his fingers sour and his arms like wood. But he was determent to pass that class no matter what.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agreed, half hearted.

“Let’s watch a drama next time,” Daehyun proposed. He felt a little guilty that he didn’t press on watching something more light, that clearly Baekhyun could enjoy as well. Probably if he hinted for another date, maybe Baekhyun would get all excited again.

“Drama? I thought you liked the action movies with the guns and all.”

“I like dramas as well. Plus, it’s better to mix them up a little, or you get bored.” To that Baekhyun smiled a wide rectangle smile and crossed his arm around Daehyun’s, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“You’re so my type!” he said, rubbing his cheek on him. Daehyun smiled and tried not to pull away.

“Come on now! People are starring at as!”

“So?” Baekhyun asked, without releasing him.

“So, aren’t you feeling a little awkward?”

“No, I’m fine. Do you feel a little awkward?”

Daehyun wanted to say yes. He wasn’t fond of public displays of affection in general. But he couldn’t say that to Baekhyun. What would the other guy think of him?

“No, I don’t mind,” Daehyun murmured and let Baekhyun pull him through the crowd.

######

Baekhyun knew he was overplaying it. He didn’t feel like he wanted to act all cute and lovey dovey with Daehyun, not yet, but he was sick of waiting. He wanted a boyfriend, and clearly Daehyun was moving on turtle speed. So, he needed a little push. They both did. Maybe if he acted all in love, Baekhyun would start feeling it as well.

But, as he walked down the street towards his house, after saying goodbye to Daehyun and kissing him on the cheek, something that made the other boy all red, he wondered if he was forcing it. No, relationships were hard.

“And what did he say?” Junmyeon asked over the phone. Baekhyun wanted to talk to someone, and oddly enough, he felt awkward talking to Youngjae about it. Which was the first time, as he and Youngjae talked about everything.

“He said goodnight.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes. But he did say that he wanted to watch a drama next time.”

“And you found him warm towards you?”

“He is so in to me!” Baekhyun lied. Daehyun was always polite and friendly towards everyone. But maybe he was shy and he kept his true feelings to himself.

“I really thought that you would be late tonight and I arranged to meet with Sehun and his new friends. But you’re welcome to come,” Junmyeon said.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just… go to the arcade!” Baekhyun said, and he stopped in front of the old neighborhood arcade that was opened till late night. He visited it when he was feeling down and he needed something to take his mind off.

“Sure? I can come and take you. The guys are really great. You’ll like them!”

“Another time. I’m kind of tired today.”

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun bit his lower lip. He shouldn’t had made Junmyeon worry.

“I am great! What? I have a boyfriend now and the best friends I could ask for! Have fun tonight!” Baekhyun said and hung up, walking into the old arcade. As soon as he stepped in, the strong scent of old hit him. It was as if he had stepped back in time through a time machine. The game machines were blinking, making happy sounds and singing the happy, catchy songs. Even their players seemed to be out of another age! They set on the short stalls; eyes glowed on the screens, hitting the buttons franticly, pennies piles next to them.

Baekhyun smiled to himself and set at the Super Mario machine. He also loved the space adventure, but he needed something less adventurous tonight, as he had enough action for a day. He fished some coins from his pocket and started a new game, until he felt someone sitting next to him. Baekhyun felt his present, the heat of the strange body almost too close to him. Who set next to him? Baekhyun tore his eyes from the game for a second. Long legs. Hmm. Another look then. And Chanyeol was smiling down on him.

Boom! His Mario was dead!

“You’re out of lives,” Chanyeol said and handed him a bottle of lemonade that was sweating down the floor. Baekhyun took it and smiled.

“You distracted me!” he said, feeling his hand freezing from the cold bottle.

“Oh, just move!” Chanyeol laughed and Baekhyun gave him his seat.

“Be my guest!”

Soon they moved over to Space Adventure. They even tried packman, till Baekhyun’s tummy started roaring and Chanyeol insisted that he had to feed him.

“I am better in more contemporary games,” Baekhyun tried to say with his mouth full with meat. Chanyeol smiled and added more cooked meat on Baekhyun’s rice.

“I bet you are,” he simply said.

“But what were you doing at the arcade?”

“I visit it from time to time.”

“This arcade?”

“Didn’t I tell you that I live nearby?”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot,” Baekhyun admitted. What a coincidence! Couldn’t it be Daehyun that lived close to him, playing games with him, having dinner with him? Not that he minded too much. Baekhyun realized that he actually liked Officer Park. He made him laugh and he seemed very nice and considerate towards Baekhyun. And as they walked down the street, under the starry sky, Baekhyun almost forgot that he had a boyfriend.

######

Why did he do it? Kyungsoo was at the library. He had actually to wait for them to open up, as he was too early.

“Studying started too early this semester, didn’t it?” the librarian smiled at him and Kyungsoo replied the smile without answering.

Why am I here? Why am I here? Why am I here? Kyungsoo kept repeating to himself with each step he took towards the poem section. He stared at the books that covered the shelves. Maybe that lazy girl hadn’t put it back yet. No, there it was. Kyungsoo took the poem book out and set on the nearest desk. Why am I doing this? He murmured to himself and opened the book anyway.

The first few verses were nuisance. Actually, Kyungsoo never appreciated poetry, as he preferred things to be straightforward, just like math. But something kept him reading anyway, till he found vivid red lines drawn underneath some of the words.

_It is a weight that I can’t bare_

_But I have to anyway_

_Because you don’t see me_

_You might never will_

_Would you love me if you saw whom I see in the mirror?_

_Still I watch you from behind the garden’s flowers_

_How you make the blooms blush!_

_My love, my love, my love_

_I would love you till my last breath_

Now Kyungsoo was certain that the book or the letter was intended for him. And certainly it wasn’t Jongin. The guy had the mind of a four year old; he would never read poetry or understand it!

Kyungsoo felt ridiculous that he had wasted an hour of his life reading something that was not even for him to read. And so, he put the book back and stormed out of the library. He didn’t even reply to the librarian’s comment about leaving so soon. Should he call Sehun or Junmyeon? He didn’t want to answer any of their annoying questions.

So he decided to just go for a cup of coffee to the nearest café that would be open and wait till his morning class started. He didn’t really feel like it, but it was still eight twenty and his class didn’t start till ten. Plus, it was quite chilly outside. Would it snow today? Kyungsoo hadn’t brought his gloves with him!

He was debating on going back to his room and getting his gloves or not, as he was crossing the street, when a car appeared out of nowhere, speeding down the road like it was on a race. Kyungsoo felt his feet like lead, watching the car storming towards him, but unable to move.

Everything happened in seconds. Or that’s what Kyungsoo thought, as he had lost his grip on reality for a few moments because of the terror he felt, so massive that paralyzed him. So, he didn’t really get when he ended from the middle of the street, watching the car moving towards him, on the ground, being back hugged by Jongin, feeling the force of the car as it pasted almost right next to them.

Kyungsoo shivered. Even when the car had long disappeared, he couldn’t bring himself to move. He just let himself sit there, in Jongin’s arms, feeling his breath on his neck, while his heart was racing like it was trying to escape his chest and roll down the asphalt. But his own breath wasn’t back yet. And even when he calmed a little, the first thing he could finally make sense of was the view of a dog shaking on the ground, blood covering his fur. 

“The… the dog,” Kyungsoo muttered, hot tears wetting his cheeks.

“It’s okay,” Jongin said, maneuvering his body so he was face to face with Kyungsoo.  “It’s okay, everything is going to be okay,” he said again, drawing Kyungsoo close and letting him rest his face on his chest, where Kyungsoo cried, the numbness of the shock finally wearing off.

When he was able to pull away, Jongin still kept his one arm around him, the other stroking his hair. Kyungsoo stared into the boy’s face. His hair was all a mess and his grey scarf was lying next to him. And he had a nasty red bruise on his left cheek. Why couldn’t he stop looking at Jongin?

“The dog!” Kyungsoo cried, escaping Jongin’s embrace and running towards the animal, who left a small whine, his eyes all glittery. Jongin was on his side in seconds, taking his jacket off.

“We should move it slowly and carefully, so we don’t cause more bleeding,” Jongin instructed, placing the jacket on the ground next to the dog and taking the animal gently in his arms. Kyungsoo just followed him, as Jongin held the dog against his chest and ran down the street. They soon arrived at a building, that, for what Kyungsoo managed to read as they rushed in, it was an animal shelter.

People were at the reception area, but Jongin went passed them and walked into a room that looked like an examination ward, with a small bed in the middle and various tools all around.

“Where’s the doctor?” Jongin demanded the nurse that came after them.

“He’s out for an emergency. What is wrong?”

“We have a hit and run. He needs surgery.”

“None’s here. Maybe we can call a vet.”

“There is not enough time for it.”

“Can you perform?”

“I have done it before, but I don’t know,” Jongin admitted.

“I will help you. Shall we prepare for surgery?” she asked and looked over to Kyungsoo, who stood in the corner. Jongin looked over him as well.

“Are you okay?” Jongin asked, walking Kyungsoo out of the room, to the corridor.

“I am fine,” Kyungsoo lied. He wasn’t sure if he was though.

“You have to go to the hospital,” Jongin insisted. “I can have someone…”

“No. Go back to the dog. I’ll wait.”

“You should go to the hospital!”

“You go back to the dog and I’ll wait,” Kyungsoo repeated. Jongin looked worried, but he finally gave in and disappeared into the operating room.

Kyungsoo collapsed on the plastic chair that was in the corridor. What had happened? Was he hurt? He moved around slowly, finally finding the bathroom. He checked his body for blood. Fortunately, he was not bleeding. But his ribs hurt and he had some scratches and bruises all over down his legs and arms. He threw some cold water on his face and washed his arms and neck, before returning back to the corridor, where he waited for Jongin to come out, just like he had promised.

######

Daehyun strolled his long fingers down the colorful cover of the manga, resisting the temptation of taking it close to his face and getting a sniff of its pages. Not that anyone would judge him. Everyone seemed ecstatic over the new manga books that had just arrived.

Daehyun had woken up early that morning, so he would manage to get in the line outside the local comic book store. He wasn’t crazy enough to wait there all night, though he recognized some of the members from his manga club at the top of the line. But the series he was reading weren’t the most popular ones, and so he was confident that he would manage to get a copy. Actually, his only concern was if the comic book store wouldn’t bring the new book and he would have to drive downtown in search of one.

The line to the cashier was even larger than the one outside the shop. And surely, everyone was holding a copy of the hottest series nowadays, _Water Park World_. Daehyun was reading it as well, but he didn’t really like it. But it was famous, so he at least had to finish it, but he wouldn’t spend his money on it. However, he was aware of the stares he got from the other manga lovers around him. He was the only one who didn’t hold a WPW book. Worse, he was pursuing a _Sweet lies_ book, a series that ceased to be a must have months ago.

“You’re a Sweet lies fan too?” Youngjae called from the bottom of the line and waved happily to Daehyun, who noticed that the boy was holding the same manga as him. Daehyun smiled back. A week ago he would have been annoyed that he ran into Youngjae nearly everywhere. But this time he wasn’t even surprised that Youngjae was reading the same series as him.

Daehyun left his spot at the line and joined Youngjae at the back. He knew that the other manga fans would have gone over the top if Youngjae had cut the line and he didn’t need so much negative energy this early in the morning.

“Won’t you be late for class or something?” Youngjae asked.

“The employee always gives funny looks when I buy this manga. Better bring a fellow fan this time around.”

“He doesn’t appreciate a good manga,” Youngjae laughed and Daehyun joined him, wondering why it was easier to laugh so naturally with Youngjae and not with his boyfriend.

######

“So, I’ve heard your date was pretty good,” Youngjae said, skipping through the pages of his knew manga. Baekhyun looked over his shoulder to the black and white pages. He never understood his friend’s obsession with manga books. He had even joined a club to read them together with other fans.

“Who told you?”

“Daehyun,” Youngjae smiled.

“What? Where did you meet him?”

“He is a member of my manga club,” Youngjae continued. “Didn’t he tell you?”

Daehyun hadn’t. Maybe he forgot. Though they did talked about their interests. Had he mentioned about his love for manga and Baekhyun was too busy staring at his handsome face and missed it?

“And? What did he say?” At least, Baekhyun could get the scoop over Daehyun straight from Youngjae. It actually was a great thing that Youngjae and Daehyun would be friends. They could read those silly books together, talk about Baekhyun together and, if things worked out, they could all go out and neither Daehyun nor Youngjae would feel awkward with one another.

“He said that he had a good time.”

“That’s it?”

“I didn’t ask for more details.”

“Why?” Baekhyun cried and everyone turned and stared at him. They were in class, during the break. Youngjae had arrived late, nearly at the same time as the professor as he had to go and buy that new manga he was waiting to come out for weeks. Baekhyun lowered his head in apology and returned to Youngjae, who was still occupied reading the comic. Baekhyun signed and closed the book.

“Why did you do that?” Youngjae asked annoyed.

“Why didn’t you ask for more details? Don’t you want to help your best friend?”

“I didn’t want to be rude. It’s too personal.”

“You could be district.”

“How could I? He would have thought that you had me ask him about it!”

“You’ve got a point. But still, you are on my side, right?”

“I…”

“What?”

“I don’t understand what you are trying to say,” Youngjae looked at him confused. “Anyway, he said that he felt guilty that it didn’t last long. By the way, though, why didn’t you call me if you went home that early?”

“I… I studied.”

“What? You? Studied?”

“I did,” Baekhyun lied, looking away.

“Baek, what are you not telling me?”

“I…I went to the arcade.”

“Oh,” Youngjae said and Baekhyun felt relieved. “But why didn’t you say so in the first place?”

“You didn’t ask!”

“Did something happen last night? Shall I be worried?”

“No, no! I just met Chanyeol there.”

“Who?” Youngjae now looked interested.

“Officer Park,” Baekhyun said and turned all red.

“You call him by his name? Oh my God, Baek, when did that happen?”

“He asked me to.”

“So? You ran to him in the arcade. What was he doing there?”

“He lives nearby.”

“Well, now you can’t get out of it,” Youngjae laughed.

“Oh, yes. Now he knows where I live.”

“You don’t look that upset though. And why didn’t you just tell me that you met Officer Park? I mean, I won’t make too much fun of you for your bad luck. Except…”

“Oh, Youngjae, you’re getting too noisy! Why you keep asking me about Chanyeol anyway?”

“Me? You are getting upset for nothing.”

Thankfully, the professor came back in the room and Youngjae stopped asking. But all during the professor’s speech, Baekhyun felt more and more the grip of panic. After the class Youngjae would start asking questions again. And Baekhyun would feel more and more guilty. Because his friend was right, he was the one who was getting upset over nothing. What was he afraid of? He didn’t do anything wrong. He was allowed to have friends and hang out with them even if he wasn’t single. And even so, if Baekhyun asked Youngjae to keep it a secret from Daehyun, Youngjae would have done so. Still, he didn’t want to talk about it. Because he himself didn’t know how he felt and talking about it would have cleared things up, things that he was too afraid to discover.

######

Jongin was pacing up and down the hospital corridor, when Kyungsoo came out of the examination room. After the surgery, that had lasted over an hour, Jongin had drugged Kyungsoo to the local hospital to take some tests just in case. Sure enough, the doctors didn’t find anything wrong with Kyungsoo and he was sent home with some painkillers and bandages for his wounds.

“Why are you out so quickly?” Jongin started asking. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine, like I said,” Kyungsoo replied and started walking towards the exit. Jongin followed. He still had dried blood on his cream shirt and the bruise on his face had gone darker and nastier. He almost looked like someone who had either survived a disaster or committed murder. Even the bus driver looked shock when Jongin checked his bus card and followed Kyungsoo into the belly of the vehicle.

“For what you did there,” Kyungsoo started. “Thank you.” He was too afraid to think of what would have happened if Jongin hadn’t pushed him out of the way. And for once, he was glad that Jongin was where he shouldn’t be.

“Oh, that’s fine. I’m only glad that you are okay.”

“I should thank you nevertheless.” Kyungsoo wanted to say more. While waiting for the surgery to end, Kyungsoo had a lot of thinking. He thought a lot about what to say to Jongin. To tell him that he was more than thankful that he saved him. That he was impressed that he could actually act like a vet after all. That he had taken care of him. But now that the moment had come, he couldn’t bring himself to say all those things. He just kept quiet, sitting next to him. And somehow, that was enough.

######

Baekhyun had said to wait for him at the corner of the university, so they both can go in together. He said that he wanted to brag about his boyfriend to everyone. However, Daehyun didn’t feel like they were a couple, not just yet. Would Youngjae be there as well? Would that make him uncomfortable?

“Daehyun!” Baekhyun waved from the parking lot, where he had parked his little red car. Daehyun smiled. Even his car was extra cute. And sure enough, the warm brown haired boy came out of the front seat.

“Oh, excuse me,” a girl cried as she crashed on Daehyun.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Daehyun murmured, but she was already gone. He didn’t even make out her face, as she was all dressed up from head to toes and wearing sun glasses.

“Were we late?” Baekhyun asked, as he locked hands with Daehyun. “Youngjae couldn’t make up his mind on what to wear!”

“You were the one who was late!” Youngjae complained and the three of them got lost between the crowd of students.

######

“Okay, let me get this straight,” Junmyeon said, looking like he was about to faint. “You got into a car accident, but you are fine.” Kyungsoo nodded, without taking his eyes off his food. He had some scratches on his face, but other than that he looked his horrific self.

“And you got a ticket, but extended it so you could work voluntarily at a homeless shelter.”

“Yes, and please don’t make a big deal out of it!” Baekhyun said. “I mean, Kyungsoo had an accident that nearly cost him his life!”

“How do you know?” Kyungsoo snapped.

“All car accidents can lead to be fatal,” Baekhyun replied.

“Did you report it to the police?” Junmyeon asked, ignoring them.

“I doubt they will find the driver. There is no CCTV and the car didn’t leave any clues behind.”

“Still, you should report it. I am calling the police right now!”

“No you won’t! This is my business so stay out of it!” Kyungsoo barked and Junmyeon paused.

“Junmyeon is right,” Sehun agreed. “The driver can do it again and this time maybe the one crossing the road won’t be that lucky.”

“I don’t have time for this!” Kyungsoo said and got up.

“Where are you going?” Baekhyun called after him. He was actually enjoying pissing Kyungsoo off.

“To the library, as always,” Sehun rolled his eyes.

“He does go there very often,” Junmyeon agreed.

“He is so antisocial,” Baekhyun commented.

“And you, why didn’t you tell us about your deal with the police?” Junmyeon asked, and this time, there was no Kyungsoo to bother instead.

“It’s no big deal.”

“I know it’s not. It actually can be good for you.”

“What?” Baekhyun couldn’t believe what he was hearing! Was that actually coming from Junmyeon?

“It will teach you to be more responsible,” the boy replied and Sehun smiled. Baekhyun hated it when these two allied together.

“What do you mean? I am quite responsible!”

“No, you’re not,” Sehun laughed. “Even Youngjae is more responsible than you and he is a big baby.”

“Oh, you little…!” Baekhyun started to say, but then he remembered that he had work that afternoon. “I’ve got to go!” he cried and stormed out of the cafeteria, still listening to Sehun’s laugh and Junmyeon’s plea to keep it down.

######

Kyungsoo knew that it wouldn’t have been easy to tell his friends about the accident. But he couldn’t keep it a secret either. He had scratches on his face that gave everything away and making up a story to explain them would have been too tiring. A good lie should be built carefully on solid layers, sparkling some truth here and there and of course everything came down to the emotional acting of the liar. And Kyungsoo simply wasn’t in the mood to bother over it.

However, he didn’t want to talk about Jongin’s involvedness either. He didn’t want his friends to think that he and the playboy were in good terms, especially Sehun, who would have cheered for them to become an item. Sure, Jongin had been great back there and Kyungsoo owed him a lot. He met him again later that night, when Kyungsoo had gone to the animal shelter to see if the dog was okay. He had found the handsome boy seating over the fury creature, stroking it affectionately, like he had done with Kyungsoo’s hair when he was comforting him on the street after the accident.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin had said, not taking his eyes off the dog.

“For what?” Kyungsoo asked quietly. The place was so quiet and peaceful, that talking loudly made Kyungsoo uncomfortable, like ruining something of its magic.

“I didn’t keep my promise to you.”

“What promise?”

“To stay away,” Jongin said and this time looked Kyungsoo in the eyes. Kyungsoo couldn’t hold his gaze.

“It’s fine. I’m glad that you didn’t. Obviously.”

“I won’t do it again.”

“What?” Kyungsoo was surprised. Was he regretting saving him?

“Not saving you, of course. If I had to save your life a hundred times, I would have.” _Now, that smooth talk was more like it. That’s what woos everyone to fall for him._ That’s what the small voice in Kyungsoo’s head was telling him, but, for once, he ignored it. _It’s too dangerous! He’s playing with you! That cheesy talk won’t work on you! You’re far too smart for it. But what if I’m just too afraid to trust him?_ Kyungsoo wondered.

“But I’ll stay away. For real, this time. You won’t see me again, I promise.” The blinking lights of the Christmas decorations outside, on the streets, made his face look even more handsome, as they created ankles and shadows, almost hiding his emotions. But Kyungsoo could see that he was sad. And, more shockingly, he felt sad as well.

“I do have to repay you for saving my life,” Kyungsoo murmured, looking away. What was he doing? He wanted to be free of the guy and now he was practically inviting him back in his life?

“You really don’t have to do that,” Jongin said.

“It wouldn’t be proper,” Kyungsoo insisted.

“Oh, yes, you’re right. It wouldn’t be proper.”

“So, what would you like? Dinner? Help you with some of your subjects? Buy you something?”

Jongin smiled and lied back on his chair. And Kyungsoo regretted leaving him so many open options. What if he asked for a car or something? Kyungsoo didn’t have that much money to spend.

“I just want to spend a night with you,” Jongin said and Kyungsoo froze. That was it! The playboy strake again. What else would he have asked other than sex?

“No, nothing that extreme!” Jongin laughed, as he probably have noticed that Kyungsoo was about to start calling him all the names under the sun. “I promise I won’t even lay a hand on you!”

“That what?” Kyungsoo asked confused.

“Just hang out with me this night. We can do whatever you want. Just spent this night with me.”

Kyungsoo stared at him. What were his intentions? But he had agreed. He still didn’t know why he had. What had made him lay down his guard and trust Jongin?

Kyungsoo went towards his usual desk in the library. He wouldn’t read a plant book today, but he liked that spot, as it was both sunny and quiet. And, none ever used it. Well, nearly none. As Kyungsoo turned towards the desk, he saw a girl sitting there, reading the book of poems he had been reading a few days ago. Kyungsoo stopped. He couldn’t ask her to leave, of course, but that wasn’t what startled him. The fact that she was reading the poem book was quite unsettling. So, the book and the notes were meant for her. She was the one to whom someone was messing with the books in order to hit on that girl.

The girl raised her eyes from the book and looked over to Kyungsoo, who immediately turned towards the books, pretending to look for something. How many minutes had he been staring at her? Normally he wouldn’t have cared, but now he was the one who had taken the notes and he didn’t want her to know that. Of the corner of his eye Kyungsoo saw that she got up and left, taking the book with her. Kyungsoo went back and set on the desk. The table was usually clean, but someone had written something and then tried to erase it. However, the writing was still visible.  _Thank you for what you have given me._ Had she written that? Or her secret admirer?

Kyungsoo fought the urge to go and check the plant section. He had the feeling that they had messed up his books again, but he wanted to convince himself that he didn’t care. However, he couldn’t concentrate. He kept staring at the same passage for about half an hour and even when he finished reading a whole article, he realized that he couldn’t even remember anything of it.

To hell with it! Kyungsoo got up and stuffed his back with his books quickly, before rushing to the plant section. And, as expected, the books were out of order. Kyungsoo let his bag slip off his shoulder and thump down on the floor. Now, he was mad. Not irritated, but extremely mad. That didn’t make any sense! I 39 was next to L 546 and even some of the books were taken from the astronomy section.

Kyungsoo checked the books for notes. Maybe the girl had taken the note already, if there was any. He took a step behind and stared at the books, trying to calm down.  All the books were in order except of six, the astrology books among them. I 39, L 546, O 900, V 0.12, E 4.567, U 9.71. I love U. I love you. Someone had spelled I love you with the books. This wasn’t flirting. This was a love confession.

######

Daehyun was writing done the notes on his music sheet as he was waiting for the bus to come. Baekhyun had texted him, offering him to take him home, but he refused. The boy was working and he didn’t want him to waste his break on driving him around. Besides, the bus stop was just outside his building and he only used one bus to go there.

Plus, he actually had to finish composing that piece of music for him to be able to graduate. However, he was really bad at composition. He really loved singing, hitting that high notes gave him a feeling greater than euphoria. But he wasn’t good at creating his one music. Writing lyrics was okay, but creating music from scratch was another thing.

Daehyun signed frustrated. He would never finish with that piece! He looked around, checking how long it would take for the bus to arrive, when he spotted Youngjae playing with his phone a few seats away. It was raining that day, so the bus stop was full and it would have been difficult for Youngjae to spot him. Or did he avoid him since he and Baekhyun started dating.

“Youngjae,” Daehyun called, nevertheless. The boy fortunately didn’t have his earphones on yet and he looked around till he spotted Daehyun waving at him. He quickly made his way towards him.

“Did you read the book yet?” he asked, vanishing his phone into his pocket.

“I’m half way there. I try to read it slowly,” Daehyun lied. He was struggling with that composition for a week now.

“I am almost there,” Youngjae smiled. “But, no spoilers!”

“You’re headed home?”

“I was actually going to the animal shelter.”

“Animal shelter? What for?”

“I was thinking of adopting a dog,” Youngjae admitted.

“Oh, well, that’s a great idea,” Daehyun cheered him.

“I was supposed to go with Baekhyun to help me to choose one, but he has work and that volunteer thing and he has no time.”

“He volunteers too?”

“Oh, he hasn’t told you yet? Um, maybe you should wait for him to tell you about it. No spoilers, remember?”

“Um, okay. Do you want help with picking the dog? I have some spare time,” Daehyun offered. He was to meet his friends for drinks that night, but till then he was only going to work on that music piece.

“You want to?”

“Sure.”

They took the next bus and he set next to Youngjae, who kept showing him pictures of cute puppies and dog breeds that he wanted to find, if possible. They got out few stops later, and Daehyun let Youngjae lead him to a building with grey walls and a big yard on the back.

“I have an appointment to adopt a dog,” Youngjae said to the girl behind the reception board.

“Oh, sure. I’ll notify the trainers to prepare the dogs, so please wait a few minutes in the waiting area.”

They moved towards a room with chairs and old magazines. Youngjae looked overexcited. He kept shaking, moving his legs up and forth and of course he couldn’t stop smiling.

“I did call him, but he has his phone turned off,” a girl dressed as a nurse outfit told to a young man.

“Weird. He never turns his phone off. Is he okay? He almost had an accident.”

“He said he was fine. And he was here last night.”

“Try calling him again later. He has the afternoon sift.”

“And if he doesn’t pick up? Shall I call another intern?”

“If he doesn’t, call someone from tomorrow’s swift. But, just in case, try to contact his friends or something. Maybe they’ll know Jongin’s whereabouts,” the guy said and they both entered an examination room, just as the reception girl called for them to follow a volunteer down the next corridor.

######

Baekhyun draw back as the hot steam hit his face. Should he throw some water on the engine? His car was old, but it had never broken down like that. He first heard a loud noise coming from the engine as he was driving back from work. And then the car just started limping and jumping, like it was starting and stopping again and again. And, finally, it stopped moving for good and heavy smoke started coming off its front.

“Youngjae, I have a serious problem,” Baekhyun told the boy, as soon as he picked it up.  He could hear barks coming from the background. Damn it! He had totally forgotten that his friend wanted him to go along to pick a dog! Youngjae must have been so mad; it was a miracle that he even answered his phone.

“What’s wrong?” To his credit, Youngjae sounded sincerely worried and alarmed.

“My car broke down! I don’t know what to do!” Baekhyun cried, feeling tears forming in his eyes.

“Calm down. Just call…um…Junmyeon?”

“He doesn’t pick up! He must be at the gym. Plus, he is useless when it comes to cars and engines. Remember when he said he would fix my phone app and he ended up destroying the whole thing and he bought me a new one to replace it?”

“Okay, but he might know an aid service to come and pick you up.”

“My insurance isn’t paid yet,” Baekhyun admitted.  He was trying to save money to renew it, but it took him more than he expected. But he never imagined he would need it. He had been covered for years now and nothing had happened, and of course his car broke down just when his insurance expired.

“I doubt that Kyungsoo or Sehun will know how to help,” Youngjae continued.

“Shall I call my boyfriend?” Baekhyun cursed himself for not thinking it earlier. What was the point of having a boyfriend when he didn’t call him during a crisis like this one?

“Do you think he will be of help?”

“He has muscular arms. Maybe he knows about cars.”

“Actually, um… I don’t know how to say this Baek, but …”

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Well, remember when I told you I wanted to adopt a dog?”

“Youngjae, I am so so sorry. I promise I will make it up to you. We can go and buy those cute clothes for dogs and I will take care of it when you have to go back home and you need to leave it somewhere, or take it out for walks…”

“Actually, it’s fine. But I will hold on to that walk thing.”

“Are you sure? I mean, you had to go alone...”

“I’m not alone. Um…I ran into Daehyun on my way here, and he volunteered to help.”

So that’s why he wasn’t mad at him! Baekhyun felt so angry! Youngjae had replaced him with Daehyun and he didn’t even care that Baekhyun had forgotten that he had promised to help! And he had gone there with his boyfriend! Baekhyun wanted them to be friends, but he couldn’t help but wonder whether Daehyun would have gone along with him, if he was the one asking.

“Hey, why don’t you call officer Park? Maybe he can help, I mean, he’s the police, they have to help out when someone is in need.”

“That’s your solution to everything, isn’t it? How can I call a stranger to come and help me? What will I even say? Hello, officer Park, um, can you come and help me out since my best friend and my boyfriend are out picking dogs?”

“Baek, I’m sorry. I…”

“What?”

“If it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll stop hanging with Daehyun.”

“You…I mean…”

“You are my best friend. I will never do anything to hurt you.”

Now Baekhyun felt angry, but not with Youngjae. With himself. How could he be mad at that lovable creature who was willing to give up on a friend in order to make him happy?

“I’m sorry Jae. I’m just scared and confused over this car thing and I acted it all on you. You don’t have to stop being friends with Daehyun. I am so happy that my best friend and my boyfriend are in such good terms!”

“Where are you? I can come and pick you up with a taxi and have someone look at the car…”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll call officer Park. Like you said, he’s the police.”

“Baekhyun, you don’t…”

“It’s fine, really. Just pick the most adorable puppy, okay? I’ll come over tonight and play with it!”

Baekhyun took a deep breath. He could do it. Officer Park was his last hope. He looked over to his car, which was still puffing and steaming. And the day was so cold, he would probably freeze to death if he stayed here any longer.

“Hello?” his deep voice came from the other line.

“Hello? Chanyeol?”

“Yes, Baekhyun? What’s wrong?”

“Chanyeooool,” Baekhyun whined. “My car broke down and I’m cold and scared and none can help me. Please, can you come?”

######

Why am I here? Why do I care? Kyungsoo asked himself again, but he didn’t really have a convincing answer. He was at the animal shelter, where that dog that had been hit at the hit and run was recovering. But he wasn’t there to see the dog. For the past two days he had gone to his classes, had lunch with his friends, gone to work as usually and no Jongin. He half expected him to show up at the coffee shop and pretend to like the coffee there too much that he had to come back and have some more. But he didn’t. And he wasn’t at lunch either.

“He must be really busy,” Minseok had said, when Sehun had complained that Jongin wasn’t answering his phone. “He doesn’t pick up my calls either.”

Why did Kyungsoo care? Jongin kept his promise and he finally left him alone. He should be rejoiced. The playboy had been messing up with his schedule and perfectly planned routine ever since he showed up at the playground outside his building. So, why was he feeling that something was missing?

“I’m here to see the dog,” Kyungsoo lied to the girl at the front. He wasn’t here to see the dog. He was here to see if he could ran into Jongin and confirm that he was alive and well and put his stupid conscience to rest. He somehow felt that he had to make sure that nothing had happened to him. He had saved his life, after all.

“Oh, you’re Jongin’s friend, right?”

“Um, I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Okay. Please follow me.” The girl led him to a room with cages, where a few animals were being treated. They stayed in individual cages until they have fully recovered and taken back to join the others. Or, at least, that’s what Jongin had said.

“Here he is,” the girl pointed at a furry face that looked at Kyungsoo with big, watery eyes. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

But Kyungsoo wasn’t alone for long. Soon, the door opened again. Kyungsoo smiled. So, he was here. But it wasn’t Jongin. The nurse that had helped with the surgery walked in.

“You’re that boy that came in with Jongin that night,” she said.

“Yes. If this is about adopting the dog, I can assure you I am the most unsuitable parent. I work all day and my place doesn’t allow us to have pets.”

“It’s not for that. We don’t make everyone who comes here with an injured animal adopt it.”

“Oh, okay,” Kyungsoo couldn’t hide his relief. A dog was a big responsibility. And a big waste of money.

“I wanted to ask you about Jongin.”

“What about him?”

“He hasn’t shown up in three days and we are a bit worried.”

“He comes here a lot?”

“He has been a volunteer here for three years.”

“Seriously? That’s so unexpected of him.”

“He’s very dedicated actually. Sometimes he spent whole nights watching over sick animals. And, poor thing, he cried so much when they didn’t make it,” the nurse said and she looked very sad. Kyungsoo looked away. Did Jongin really do all these things?

“So, I was wondering if you know something about what he’s up to.”

“We are not that close, really,” Kyungsoo confessed. He wondered why he started feeling panic rising in him. Had something bad happened to Jongin? No! He was a playboy. He was probably having an orgy party somewhere and forgot what day of the week it was. He should be glad that he had gotten rid of him. Though, there was always that night…

“Okay, you understand why I asked you, don’t you? I didn’t want to bother you,” the nurse commented.

“I understand,” Kyungsoo replied, not really paying attention to what she was saying, till she left him alone in the room, with the little animals, some of whom were sleeping peacefully, tied up with bandages. Kyungsoo lowered down and looked the dog into the eyes. He stared back at him, his fury face almost smiling.

“He’s not here!” Kyungsoo told the dog, who seemed to be asking him for Jongin. “He forgot all about you. But, don’t bother about it too much. It’s just who he is. Just because he was all nice and warm to you for a night, that doesn’t change a thing. You don’t believe me? Well, guess what; I’ll find him and bring him here so you can see for yourself what kind of person he really is.” Kyungsoo got up, gave a last look at the dog and left the room.

######

Daehyun didn’t really know why he was waiting. Baekhyun hadn’t told him to wait for him at the university corner. But still, here he was. Maybe it was because he felt bad. Youngjae had told him about Baekhyun’s car breaking down in the middle of the road, but he didn’t even think to go and help him. He did call him, though he was talking, so he waited for Baekhyun to call him back, when he assured him that he had everything under control. But, he still went to Baekhyun’s place, to make sure he was alright and that he actually reached home safely. Baekhyun had told him only that he leaved at a certain street, but he didn’t specify on the address. So, Daehyun just strolled up and down the street, knowing well enough that Baekhyun might be already in bed and he was just wasting time. Still, he waited.

What he didn’t expect, though, was Baekhyun arriving in a police car! At first, Daehyun just spotted the car pulling in and the pink haired boy coming out. And then he thought that the police had taken Baekhyun in because some short of accident had happened. He was about to run towards him and make sure that Baek was okay, when a tall policeman came out and he and Baekhyun started talking. They actually seemed quite friendly with each other and Baekhyun smiled brightly as he waved the officer goodbye.

Baekhyun’s relationship with a policeman wasn’t the thing that bothered Daehyun. He wasn’t the kind of guy who got jealous easily and he supported the idea of his partner having as many close friends as he wanted. However, the thing that bothered him was that he didn’t call for Baekhyun when the police car was out of sight. He just hid behind a poll till Baekhyun climbed those hundred something stairs and got into a roof house. He just called him later to see if he was okay and just went for dinner with his friends. So, was he now trying to make emends?

Daehyun wasn’t expecting Baekhyun to come with a car, as it would have been difficult for him to fix his car so quickly. But the bus stop was near as well and clearly Baekhyun’s only other option was the public transportation. Or at least that’s what Daehyun thought.

The bus came and a river of students were spitted out, but Baekhyun wasn’t among them.

“You’re waiting for Baekhyun?” Youngjae asked, as he smiled and came to stand next to him. He was riding the bus again, like the day Daehyun had that accident.

“You didn’t come together?”

“No. I called him but he said not to bother.”

“He’s coming, right?”

“Yes. He didn’t say otherwise.”

Should Daehyun have called him that morning as well? Last night, Baekhyun didn’t sound like he wanted to be bothered too much.

“How was your first night with your puppy?” Daehyun asked. Why was he so upset?

“Oh, she cried till midnight. And she made a mess of her bed and toilet.”

“You have to train her first,” Daehyun laughed.

“I’ll try. But Baekhyun will spoil her for sure! You should have seen him last night. He was all hugs and kisses.”

Just then a police car pulled in. Was it the same car from last night? Youngjae looked towards where Daehyun was staring and signed as Baekhyun climbed out of the car and waved the driver goodbye.

“Officer Park lives in Baekhyun’s neighborhood,” Youngjae said quickly and waved to Baekhyun.

“So, he helps Baekhyun out. That’s a relief,” Daehyun murmured. And to his surprise, he caught himself that things had worked out for Baekhyun and not being upset that his boyfriend was being driven by another man.

######

Baekhyun felt like the ground was pulled off his feet when he saw Daehyun next to Youngjae waiting for him. He couldn’t even look at them, as he walked towards the entrance. What would Daehyun think?

Chanyeol had taken him home last night, after finding him at the side of the road, cold and sad. He had a look at the car and arrange for someone to take it to a mechanic and then he took Baekhyun to the nearest café and brought him hot chocolate and brownies till Baekhyun felt like a human again. Then, he drove him home and insisted on taking him every day to uni till his car was fixed. And Baekhyun had been overwhelmed, but he kept it a secret from Youngjae when he visited him that night to see the new dog he had brought home. He couldn’t tell why he kept it a secret. It was probably because Youngjae had overreacted the other time he told him that he met the officer at the arcade. Or at least that’s what he told himself. And, of course, he didn’t say anything to Daehyun who called him later on.

Well, now he was caught.

“Hey guys. You’ve been waiting for me?” he asked, still not looking at them.

“Daehyun is. I just got here,” Youngjae said.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Daehyun added. How sweet of him to care so much.

“Oh, I’m fine. I get my way most of the times, so don’t worry about me,” Baekhyun murmured.

“Well, you’re lucky that you have a friend with a car then,” Daehyun said and when Baekhyun looked at him surprised, he was smiling! So, he wasn’t mad at him?

“Yes… well, lucky me,” Baekhyun agreed and let the boys lead him into the campus.

######

Kyungsoo found Minseok in the library, studying. He remembered that Sehun had told him that he was graduating that semester and so he had to pass his final exams at any cost. Kyungsoo went and set next to him. The boy spared him a glance, with his big eyes scanning his face till he recognized him and gave him a friendly smile.

“How’s studying going?” Kyungsoo whispered, trying to sound friendly. He tried to recall how Baekhyun would act in a situation like this and mimic him accordingly.

“Right on track,” Minseok whispered back, keeping his eyes on the heavy book he was reading. Kyungsoo took his book out of his bag and opened it on a random page. He had already finished it last night, as he couldn’t fall asleep and he kept rolling on his bed for hours. So, now his head was heavy and he felt a strong pressure behind his eyes, but he had a full day today and he couldn’t let a sleepless night slow him down. Yet, here he was, fishing for answers from Jongin’s friends. Though, now that he was at it, he regretted not choosing annoying Jongdae over way too quiet Minseok. Even though he appreciated that the boy was composed and mature, he found it difficult to make him talk. But if it was Jongdae, he would have probably spilled out more than just Jongin’s whereabouts by now.

“Are you meeting Sehun? I can’t reach him and I would like to talk to him about something,” Kyugnsoo lied. He had called Sehun that morning to ask him where Minseok and Jongdae were, but he didn’t answer at first. However, the boy called him back a few minutes later, but Kyungsoo didn’t answer his call. He had spotted the black haired boy entering the library by then and he figured that maybe an excuse to talk to him might come in handy.

“I’m meeting Junmyeon at the gym this afternoon and I presume that Sehun would come as well,” Minseok replied.

“What about Jongdae?”

“He doesn’t like exercise. I think he’s going to a karaoke with Sehun’s friend, um, Baekhyun I think.”

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asked in disbelief. Now, when did Baekhyun managed to get involved with these two too?

“Yes. He was really sad that he had missed it that time when we went with Jongin and Jongdae agreed to take him today.”

“I see. Will Jongin be there as well?”

“I have no idea. To tell you the truth, I don’t know where Jongin is. I called him multiple times the past two days but he didn’t answer. I assumed that maybe you knew something.”

“Me?”

“Jongin seems rather fond of you.”

“Jongin is fond of a different person every week.”

Minseok started laughing loudly and the librarian gave him the dirty look.

“Maybe we should talk outside,” Minseok murmured and picked up his things. The day was sunny, but it was still very cold, despite the sunshine.

“Let’s go to the café,” Kyungsoo took pity on him and Minseok smiled brightly. His smile got even wider, as he sipped his cappuccino in the warmth of the busy coffee place.

“I know that Jongin has a reputation. I told him many times to set things right but he just laughed. He thought it was funny.”

“So, you want me to believe that he’s not a playboy after all,” Kyungsoo said. He started getting sick of everyone claiming that Jongin wasn’t who everyone thought he was.

“It made him popular and Jongin liked it. But he isn’t a playboy as you say. He had only two partners for all the years I’ve known him.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Jongin is a romantic. He doesn’t get attached to another person easily. But he seems very committed to you. I don’t know if I should tell you this, but I think that he’s in love with you.”

“With me? I don’t think…”

“He apparently saw you one day in the library and you have helped him find a book. He was all smiles that day and Jongdae kept making fun of him, but he wouldn’t say why. Jongin kept going to the library every day after that. We weren’t sure why he started studying all of a sudden, till I’ve caught him one day. He had taken a book off a shelf and he was picking through the whole into the next aisle. I called him and he immediately put the book back and left. But when I got there and looked through that whole, I saw you reading a book.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Jongin was the stalker! He was the one who had been following him. Of course it was. He had shown up at the play ground that day, he even saved him from a car accident. Was he the one who had been leaving those messages in the plant section as well?

“Don’t say anything to Jongin, please,” Minseok pleaded. “He never said that it’s you. We just figured it out.”

“Then why tell me?”

“Because you seem to think that he is rotten. He was so depressed the past week.”

“It’s not my fault.”

“I know, but just go easy on him. He’s a great guy and it hurts him that you hate him.”

“I thought we’re here to figure out where he is,” Kyungsoo cleared his throat and looked away. He felt upset and he didn’t want to hear more about how Jongin was sad because of him.

“Yes, well. I talked to Jongdae about it this morning and he was really worried about Jongin as well. He seems to have vanished.”

“Have you visited his place?”

“I haven’t yet. Shall we go now?”

“Together?”

“Are you busy?” Minseok asked, eyes wide open, his lower lip almost trembling. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe he was actually older than him. The guy looked like a baby!

“No, I’ll come with you,” Kyungsoo agreed, though he wasn’t thrilled about it. Minseok clapped his hands happily and got up, dressing himself into a warm cocoon that made him look like a meat ball. And, of course, it didn’t help with moving quickly either.

In about one hour they were at Jongin’s building. The apartment building where he was renting was an old one with small windows and dirty walls. Still, there was a small park opposite to it that was filled with dogs and their owners. Minseok climbed the stairs slowly and led him to an apartment with a green door. Then he knocked loudly. No answer. He knocked again.

“Stop knocking!” an old lady yelled from the apartment behind them. Kyungsoo and Minseok turned in unison and stared at her. “None’s there!”

“What? How do you know?” Kyungsoo cried.

“A girl came by yesterday and said that the boy is going to be away for a month or so.”

“A girl? Did he tell you that he’s leaving?” Kyungsoo asked Minseok who looked equally confused.

“She even made me keep the dog till she comes and get it.”

“What dog?”

“Jongin’s I believe,” Minseok answered.

“Well, that dog has been making my life miserable ever since. You’re his friends?”

“Yes. Why?” but before Minseok could finish his question, the old lady vanished into her apartment. When she came back out, she was holding a Labrador by a leash and a bag.

“Take him with you! I can’t have him anymore,” she said and let the dog loose. The animal rushed towards Jongin’s apartment and started scratching the door with his front feet, whining.

“What just happened?” Kyungsoo asked, confused, as Minseok grabbed the bag from the floor, after the old lady threw it down and locked herself back into her hole.

“I don’t really know,” Minseok answered. “Jongin would never leave his dog to a neighbor. He would have at least asked me or Jongdae or notify us. Or left him at the animal shelter where he works.”

“I don’t think that he would have. They said that they were trying to reach him, but he never contacted them back,” Kyungsoo said, before realizing that he made a huge mistake. How would explain his involvedness with the animal shelter now?

“There’s this dog me and Jongin saved and I went to visit him yesterday, when they asked me about Jongin,” Kyungsoo quickly added.

“Well, this is rather strange. I don’t know anything about a girl who would be friendly enough so Jongin would trust her with Lucky.”

“Lucky? Who’s…oh, the dog?” Very original of you, Kyungsoo thought.

“Anyway, we should take the dog and go. We can’t do anything for now.”

“So, here,” Kyungsoo said and gave him the leash of Lucky.

“Oh, I can’t take him. My apartment doesn’t allow pets.”

“Mine either!”

“Let’s take him to the shelter then and beg them to keep him there for a few days till we find Jongin,” Minseok said and started walking down the stairs.

“Do you think that something bad happened to him?” he asked, as Kyungsoo struggled to keep Lucky at bay.

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo admitted. A month ago, he wouldn’t even care. But now he had a bad feeling about it.

######

“Seriously, how much can you eat?” Youngjae cried, his eyes wide open in admiration and surprise. Daehyun tried to smile, though his mouth was so full that smiling was painful. That morning, Baekhyun had sneaked in the music department and waited for him outside the piano practice rooms. Daehyun was so surprised to find him there, talking with some freshmen about high notes and piano compositions. He smiled brightly and pointed at Daehyun as soon as he spotted him and Daehyun felt really awkward as he imagined Baekhyun telling the other students that from now on Daehyun was off limits.

However, he didn’t mention any of that when Baekhyun led him to a quiet corner and confessed that he had something to tell him. Daehyun started thinking of all the possible scenarios there where that could make Baekhyun look so serious. But the boy only wanted to clear things up with him about the police officer and his transportation arrangements from here on. He explained to him about his volunteer work and that the officer was to pick him up right after his class and take him to the homeless shelter.

“Please take Youngjae out for lunch. I have been busy and neglecting him for weeks now and I think he feels very lonely,” Baekhyun said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it,” Daehyun agreed and Baekhyun smiled widely and gave him a hug. Truth was, Daehyun wanted someone to come along with him for lunch. He was tired of eating alone, as Seungkwan was still at his hometown and he was to come back any day now and Soonyoung was busy preparing for his next big show.

So, here he was, with Youngjae at the Chinese restaurant next to the manga club, stuffing their selves with Beijing duck and sweet and sour pork dumplings.  

“Cultural fusion,” Youngjae had called it and then explained happily how he reached that conclusion. Daehyun only smiled and added another dumpling over Youngjae’s rice.

“How can you eat so much and not get fat?”

“It’s a secret,” Daehyun laughed and wiped his mouth with the tissue that Youngjae handed him.

“Well, you have to share it with me someday,” Youngjae added.

 

“When is your friend coming?” the leader of the manga club asked as soon as they stepped foot in the room.

“He’s out of town for now,” Daehyun admitted.

“Well, I can’t hold his spot open for long,” the guy said and left towards a group of girls who were caring boxes of the newest books.

“He’s quite uptight, isn’t he?” Youngjae frowned.

“I doubt he’s going to be voted again leader,” Daehyun whispered and they both set on the sofa, taking the same manga off the table on the front and dug into it.

######

“I can take your friend too, if you want,” Chanyeol commented, over a pot of boiling noodles.

“Friend?” Baekhyun asked, confused.

“Yes; that blond guy. He’s your friend, isn’t he?”

“Blond guy?” Daehyun? “What makes you think that he’s my friend?”

“I saw him yesterday when I took you home. And today morning, waiting for you.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun frowned. Daehyun was waiting for him yesterday? He didn’t say anything that morning. Why didn’t he? Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he realized that he had probably seen him with Chanyeol. Though he didn’t seem upset. Was he mad at him and hide it because he was feeling bad that he couldn’t help him with his car accident?

“I didn’t want to pry or anything,” Chanyeol apologized.

“No, no, it’s fine. I just didn’t know he was there yesterday.”

“He doesn’t live in your neighborhood?”

“No,” Baekhyun admitted. “He’s my boyfriend actually.”

Chanyeol stayed silent and Baekhyun started to feel quite awkward. Had he said something that he shouldn’t?

“Chanie, can you take these trays out, dear?” one of the ladies called Chanyeol and he smiled at her and disappeared up the stairs. Baekhyun followed him with his eyes, as he put rice in the small white bowls.

“You’re very familiar with officer Park,” Baekhyun said to the lady, who came next to him and started loading the full bowls on a tray.

“We have been working with him ever since he was in high school,” the lady said. “And then he had to go to the police academy and he even though he didn’t have time, he still came by now and then to help out.”

“I thought the police department had assigned him here,” Baekhyun admitted.

“No, no. He is a volunteer, like you, dear. He’s such a sweet guy and sensitive,” the lady said and smiled.

Baekhyun didn’t manage to get Chanyeol to talk to him later on either. As soon as Chanyeol came down and took another set of trays, people started swarming in and they were too busy for hours after that to talk about anything other than to exchange information about the food distribution. Chanyeol kept silent even when they were doing the dishes and cleaning the dining area.

Baekhyun actually felt angry and sad at the same time, as he dragged the bucket with water and soap in the dining room. Why was Chanyeol upset with him for telling him that he was in a relationship? He didn’t deserve to be treated like that. But Baekhyun didn’t want to tell him so. He could never bring himself to tell him that.

“Let me carry it,” Chanyeol said, as he grabbed the bucket from Baekhyun’s hands.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun murmured. Shall he ask him if he was mad at him?

“You worked really hard today, so take a rest and let me wipe the floors.”

“No, it’s fine. I can do it,” Baekhyun said and took the mop from him. Chanyeol, however resisted, holding it tighter.

“Just sit on that chair. I’ll be done in a few minutes and I’ll take you home.”

“Just let me do it!” Baekhyun insisted, reaching for the mop, which Chanyeol pulled over his head and out of Baekhyun’s reach. Baekhyun morphed and stood on the tip of his feet to reach up, but he stepped where some of the water of the bucket had spilled, lost his balance and crashed on Chanyeol’s chest and almost on the floor. Almost. Because Chanyeol quickly threw the mop down and catch Baekhyun before he slipped down his chest and on the ground. Baekhyun felt his strong arms around his waist, his heart pounding in his chest right next to his ear, his hot breath on his skin.

Baekhyun raised his head, so he could look at Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol was looking down on him, his eyes locked with his and Baekhyun found himself captured by Chanyeol’s lower lip. Why hadn’t he noticed how lovely and pouty his lip was all this time?

Baekhyun couldn’t tell if five seconds or an hour had passed, when Chanyeol pulled back. Baekhyun almost fell down, when the other guy let go. His legs weren’t to be trusted any more. What was he doing? Has he lost his mind?

“I’ll wait outside,” Baekhyun murmured, not sure if his face was giving away how embarrassed he actually was. Fortunately, Chanyeol didn’t stop him. Because Baekhyun didn’t want him near him until he could make sure that he wouldn’t cry in front of him.

######

How did I end up with this monster? Kyungsoo asked himself, as he watched Lucky settle on his bed, even though he had already taken him down more than four times. To be fair, the room was too small for him to have many options on where to sit. But, still, Kyungsoo preferred not to share his bed with anyone. Though, that night, he did fall asleep in Jongin’s car without much effort.

Kyungsoo shook the memory away and threw a pillow on Lucky. It was already a miracle that no one had spotted him bringing the dog into the apartment building. Not to mention the struggles he went through to make him climb the stairs. Fortunately, the apartment manager was off and he barely came other than to collect the rent. But it was still risky to keep  Lucky here.

However, when he and Minseok went to the animal shelter and left the dog there, Lucky started making a big fuss, barking and jumping up and down in his cage. And then Minseok looked at him with big, watery eyes that were worse than Lucky’s. That’s how Kyungsoo made the rush decision to risk it and take the dog under his care.

“When we find Jongin, he’s dead meat,” Kyungsoo said to Lucky, as he tried to push him off the bed. Well, his efforts were for nothing. The dog climbing right back up as soon as Kyungsoo got him down.

“Okay, fine. Have it your way,” Kyungsoo gave up and settled in front of his laptop. He opened the social media pages Minseok had suggested he looked in.

“Maybe he updated his status or something,” Minseok had said over the phone that morning. “I have frozen my accounts so I can concentrate on studying and don’t get destructed. Do you have an account there?”

“I don’t use social media.” The email account and his phone were more than enough if someone wanted to get in touch with him.

“Well, you can use a friend’s or create a fake one. Though that will take time.”

So, Kyungsoo used Sehun’s accounts. He had lent his laptop a month ago to his friend and he had logged in every social media page there was. Kyungsoo had given him a piece of his mind over that, but he had forgotten to log off. He never went there anyway, so it slipped his mind. And now it actually came in handy.

Of course Sehun had befriended Jongin everywhere. Kyungsoo cleaned on his name and opened Jongin’s profile. He had the same picture in every account, one where he was smiling, the sunlight creating caramel waves on his lay back hair. And he posted photos mostly with his dog, or with Minseok and Jongdae, or with the nurses and volunteers from the animal shelter. And Kyungsoo couldn’t believe how many photos there were with him eating chicken.

However, he hadn’t posted a photo or written a cheese line or comment for a week now. His very last status update was a selfie of him looking at the camera with puppy eyes. Books could be seen in the background and Kyungsoo could recognize that he was in the biology section of the uni library.

 _He apparently saw you one day in the library and you have helped him find a book. He was all smiles that day and Jongdae kept making fun of him, but he wouldn’t say why. Jongin kept going to the library every day after that. We weren’t sure why he started studying all of a sudden, till I’ve caught him one day. He had taken a book off a shelf and he was picking through the whole into the next aisle. I called him and he immediately put the book back and left. But when I got there and looked through that whole, I saw you reading a book.  
_                 Was Minseok right? The biology section was just on the opposite side of the plant section. Someone sitting at the plants had a pure vision of the biology section, but the opposite applied for someone studying at the biology desks. Was Jongin watching him? Was Jongin watching him all the while, while he wasn’t even aware of his existence?

Kyungsoo stashed the laptop away and got up.

“Fancy a walk,” he asked Lucky and got his leash. The dog was very excited and kept threatening to drag Kyungsoo down the stairs all the way to the exit. But he managed to keep his balance and get hold of the dog.

 

_They both walked out in the cold air. It was late afternoon and the weather was promising snow in the morning. Kyungsoo walked down the empty streets that weren’t even decorated, like his neighborhood was forgotten by the Christmas spirit. Kyungsoo remembered how happy Jongin was while watching the trickling lights of the windows of the shops. His eyes sparked more than the Christmas lights, as he smiled like a little kid, caught into the madness of the Christmas magic._

_“Isn’t it amazing?” he said, giggling at the penguins and the rabbits that were dressed as santas._

_“What’s amazing?” Kyungsoo commented, rubbing his hands together. He had forgotten his gloves at the animal shelter and he felt his fingers numb from the cold._

_“Everything,” Jongin replied, taking Kyungsoo’s hands into his. Kyungsoo quickly drew back, snapping his hands off Jongin’s. The boy didn’t say anything, but his eyes drew sadder. Kyungsoo stared at him. And he stopped resisting. Jongin looked surprised, but he simply smiled and cupped Kyungsoo’s hands again, breathing on them. Kyungsoo felt his hot breath on his skin; the warmth of his lips on the tips of his fingers._

He could still get the grip of that feeling, making his whole body shiver. And then he felt something else. Something familiar that he hadn’t felt for a while. Someone was following him. He could hear the slow rhythm of his steps, never coming too near, never managing to get to far and always keeping up with the pace Kyungsoo set. Lucky started growing uneasy. He stopped sniffing around every corner, stopped trying to play around with the garbage that flew around forced by the wind.

It was getting darker and darker, the street lights too deep in the fog. Could Jongin be back? A cold feeling kept Kyungsoo away from turning around and looking at the person following him. So, he quickened his step. And Lucky was more than happy to increase the pace as well.

He reached the steps that led to the tunnel that went under the lane and on the other side of the street. The traffic was almost non existed, but  Kyungsoo didn’t want to risk crossing the road. He knew that it was dangerous, as he could never get signal under there in order to call someone in case he needed help.

“Don’t be such a scary cat, Lucky,” he said more to himself than the dog. He took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. He had a dog, he was aware that something might happen. So, he wasn’t that unprotected. It took all he had to keep it together and not start running. The tunnel was dark and moist, and the smell of urine was almost unbearable. Usually Kyungsoo reframed from using the tunnel but he needed a quick way back to get back to his apartment.

Lucky started pulling him forward more and more ferociously with each step Kyungsoo took and he let him drag him. Kyungsoo’s heart beat fast, as he tried to take a quick look at the back. But he was so scared, that he immediately turned forward without managing to make out what was behind him. He tried for another time, almost out of breath, when a loud sound shook the whole tunnel.

Lucky started barking, almost getting free of Kyungsoo’s grip.  Kyungsoo was so scared, he wanted to just melt into the darkness and dirt of the tunnel’s walls. The sound was so close to him that was obvious that his stalker had caught up with him. He felt a rush of cold go all through him, as someone said, “Hey, take your dog away!”

Immediately Kyungsoo draw the dog closer to him, looking desperately around for the man who called him out. Lucky was frenetic, barking and attacking, making it a challenge for Kyungsoo to keep him under control.

“What are you doing? He’s going to bite me!” the man screamed and Kyungsoo finally spotted a homeless man, lying on the ground, surrounded by empty beer cans and old newspapers. The blinking sick lights of the tunnel were in contrast with his pale face and made him look like a ghost.

Kyungsoo took a few steps back, as the man started getting up slowly and clumsily.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo yelled over Lucky’s barks. But the man didn’t look happy about it. He actually collected a broken bottle from the ground and Kyungsoo was sure he was going to use it against either of them. Kyungsoo looked around for help, but there was none in the tunnel except from them.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo said again, and, in a rash decision, he took a better hold of Lucky’s leash and started running. He was full of adrenaline that kept him running till they reached the apartment building, along with Lucky pulling him forward. He didn’t even stop to care about hiding Lucky as they climbed the stairs. But exhaustion finally got to him as they were reaching third floor. Even the dog looked tired, as he took deep breaths and slowed his pace. Kyungsoo was dripping sweat as well and he thanked his luck that Lucky was tired as well and he allowed him to hold him with the minimum effort.

But his luck didn’t last long. Lucky got excited as soon as they reached Kyungsoo’s floor. He escaped his grip and ran in the hallway. Kyungsoo struggled to follow him, using the wall to support him.

“Wait you stupid dog!” he called. What had made him so excited all of the sudden? And then a sudden thought hit him. Could it be Jongin?

Kyungsoo found that he had some more energy in him and rushed to his apartment, only to come to a harsh halt. Lucky was hopping on the door that was covered in nasty red lines like it was cut open and bleeding. Kyungsoo approached slowly. He had to take the dog inside before his neighbors started swarming out. It was tricky business to open the door and to make the dog go in, but eventually he managed to hold him in and tried to close the door, when he realized that something was blocking it. It was a woolen piece of clothing. Kyungsoo collected it from the floor and locked the door.

He set on his bed exhausted, listening to Lucky devouring his water bowl. When finally got his breath back to its steady pace, he forced himself to sit up, even though his whole body was against it. He spotted the cloth on the desk and he took it in his hands, processing it. It was a beanie, made out of soft grey wool that had seen better days. Some paint it was splashed on it, even on the inside, though it was more like a brown shade than the bright red that the paint on the outside was. Did the person who had attached his door lost it?

Lucky slowly climbed on the bed and looked at him with watery eyes.

“You hungry?” Kyungsoo asked him, but the dog was more interested in the beanie. He kept smelling it, swiping his tail back and forth in excitement.

“What? You know this person?”

A cold feeling made his heart pace franticly. Memories of that night came rushing back to him; Jongin’s warm smile; his breath on Kyungsoo’s hands; the way he laughed in happiness when Kyungsoo said he was buying him hot chocolate; when he volunteered to lend him his grey beanie because it was cold outside. Could it be?

Kyungsoo tore the cloth away from Lucky and looked it over. He hadn’t really paid attention to the beanie that night, but maybe there was a clue on to whom it belonged to. But except from the paint, there was nothing else. But, what if the paint from the inside… Paint doesn’t turn brown, blood does. And now Kyungsoo was certain. Jongin was in trouble. And he needed to go to the police.

######

“Just keep steady!” Seungkwan screamed, as Soonyoung tried to balance and get the star on the top of the tree.

“You guys be careful now. You don’t want to spent your Christmas holidays in a hospital or something,” Daehyun said, as he collected the empty boxes that once contained Christmas decorations.

“It’s your fault really,” Soonyoung complained. “Why did you have to go and pick up the larger tree you could find?”

“Maybe his pixie boyfriend picked it up for him,” Seungkwan teased, getting a Christmas ball on his face as Soonyoung struggled not to fall.

“I would have gone with you guys, if you weren’t so busy,” Daehyun replied.

“So you did go with him!”

“No, never said that I did.”

“Come on, now! You would have gotten the smallest one you could find if you had gone there alone,” Seungkwan insisted, as he helped Soonyoung down.

“He’s making fun of us, Seungkwan. He thinks that we’re idiots and we wouldn’t notice.”

“If you must know, I went with a friend, okay?” Daehyun snapped.

“What? Why? Did something happen between you and that pink guy?” Seungkwan asked.

“Did you guys fight?”

“No, no,” Daehyun quickly answered. “Nothing like that.”

“Then?”

“I knew it. You two didn’t really seem to be compatible,” Seungkwan admitted.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s a bit…too worldly for you. Do you even have something in common?”

“We…we haven’t been out many times, but he’s a good guy.”

“I’m a good guy; Soonyoung is a good guy, but you don’t date us.”

“I don’t want to date him,” Soonyoung complained.

“That’s not the point!” Seungkwan snapped at him. “What I mean to say is that if you don’t feel a connection, you shouldn’t try to build a relationship on nothing. It’s still early. You can still be friends.”

“Me and Baekhyun are fine!” Daehyun insisted, starting to feel very uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken.

“Seungkwan is right. You two don’t really seem lovey dovey,” Soonyoung agreed.

“It’s still early for that,” Daehyun tried to explained.

“Okay, okay. Don’t get so depressed over that,” Seungkwan said, sifting his attention to the Christmas lights that didn’t want to light up. But what the two boys had said still bothered Daehyun. Because it was what he was thinking and was trying to shed it away. But, were they right? Should he start thinking more seriously about him and his boyfriend?

######

The blinking light of his cell phone kept irritating Baekhyun, daring him to throw it to the other side of room. Instead, he got further inside his bed. He really didn’t feel like getting up today. Neither he wanted to talk to Youngjae, who kept calling him. Why didn’t he get the message and leave him alone? But he was even more upset that he didn’t receive a call from Chanyeol. He hadn’t contact him ever since the “incident” and Baekhyun had started to feel very uncomfortable with the situation. Had he done something wrong? He had been clear with him that he wasn’t single and he had never, not ever, had made a move on him. So, why was he being weird about it? Would he be all cold and awkward with him from here on?

“For goodness sake! Why won’t he stop!” Baekhyun screamed to his phone, as yet another missed phone call appeared on his cell phone’s screen. At this rate, Youngjae would come knocking at his door. And sure enough, someone was ringing his door bell.

“Who the hell!” Baekhyun yelled, as he tripped over a pile of dirty clothes that meant to have been washed a week ago. The door bell kept ringing, as Baekhyun finally made his way to the door, fixing his pajamas and hair on the way. He was preparing a mighty speech in his head that would make Youngjae regret ever worrying about him. But it wasn’t Youngjae waiting for him at the door.

“Finally! Are you deaf or something?” Kyungsoo snapped and got into the house, passing by a speechless Baekhyun.

“I almost thought that you have died or something,” he continued, inspecting the house. “And by the looks of it, you could have.”

“I was about to clean up. And it’s not that bad,” Baekhyun tried to say.

“Are you kidding? I might get a fatal disease just from breathing the air in here.”

“Sorry. I wasn’t expecting company.”

“Clearly.”

“Why are you here?”

“You weren’t picking up.”

“Um…sorry,” Baekhyun apologized. “And, by the way, why did you call me. I mean, I don’t mind but you usually don’t call. Actually, you never call.”

“I need to ask you something.”

“Me?” Baekhyun now was even more surprised than when Kyungsoo appeared at his door step.

Kyungsoo made a second round of Baekhyun’s apartment that was almost like a closet, before deciding to sit at the edge of Baekhyun’s bed. So, he was taking his time in answering, which meant that it was serious.

“You know Jongin,” he finally said and Baekhyun almost dropped the glass with juice he was about to offer him. It was the last thing he expected to hear from him.

“Sure, everyone knows him.”

“Well, he is missing.”

“Missing? I missed school for one day!” Maybe Youngjae was calling him to fill him in with the latest college drama.

“So, it is a big deal, but still, you shouldn’t have come here just to tell me that. I would have found out about it soon enough. The school must be all out and about with it.”

“Actually, none knows yet,” Kyungsoo said and stared at the empty wall ahead of him.

“What do you mean? I don’t understand…”

“It’s complicated.”

“Well, how about trying to explain?”

“Okay, look, Jongin has been out of reach for days now and even Minseok believes that something’s wrong.”

“Minseok? Wait, how do you know Minseok? And why are you interested in Jongin? Are you…”

“I knew this was a mistake,” Kyungsoo snapped and got up to leave.

“No, Wait!” Baekhyun grabbed him by the arm and moved him away from the door.

“You can’t take this seriously.”

“I will. Just explain it to me.”

Kyungsoo signed, but he didn’t make another move.

“Jongin had been following me for some time now and we kind of spent some time together without me willing of course.”

“Of course.”

Kyungsoo shoot him a dirty look and Baekhyun lowered his head, urging him to keep going.

“Well, thing is that he hasn’t shown up for days now and I thought at first that he kept his promise to leave me alone. But then his colleagues kept asking me if I have talked to him and when I asked Minseok about it, he agreed that something was off. We even went to Jongin’s place, but he didn’t answer and then his neighbor said that a girl came and gave her Jongin’s dog to look after for a few days and told her that Jongin left. And then today I found my door vandalized and Jongin’s cap with blood on it.”

“Have you gone to the police?” Baekhyun asked, stunned by Kyungsoo’s confession.

“Of course I did. But they said that, I’m not related to him, and I don’t have real evidence. Plus, that neighbor’s report doesn’t help.”

“Look. I believe you that something must have happened to Jongin, but maybe he didn’t disappear. You said it yourself that he promised to leave you alone. Maybe he left town in order to do so.”

“He would have told Minseok or Jongdae for sure. And he would have made sure someone would take care of his dog. Probably had informed his work place as well.”

“What if something urgent has happened and he had to leave immediately?”

“He doesn’t pick up his phone and Minseok said that he hadn’t contacted his family either. And what about that hat?”

“It can be a prank. Plus, you can’t be sure it’s his.”

“His dog recognized it.”

“His dog?”

“I kind of took the dog in. Anyway, that’s not important.”

“Um…okay. You have a point. But, what can I do?” Baekhyun asked.

“Junmyeon said that you have a friend that works at the police.”

“How…? Youngjae!” Baekhyun hadn’t talked about Chanyeol with anyone and only Youngjae and Daehyun knew about him, and he doubted Daehyun informed Junmyeon about it.

“The point is that I need you to talk to him about Jongin’s case. Maybe he can look into it.”

“I don’t know about it. I mean, the other policemen dismissed it.” Truth was, he didn’t want to call Chanyeol and ask him for a favor when things were so awkward between them.

“Forget it! I shouldn’t have counted on you anyway!” Kyungsoo snapped and stormed out of the house. Baekhyun felt oddly guilty about letting Kyungsoo down. He was obviously seeking his help and he never had done that before.  But Baekhyun was putting his emotions and selfishness over their friendship and he didn’t want to get uncomfortable even if it meant that he was helping Kyungsoo out.

######

Kyungsoo was so angry he would have killed the very next person he accoutered. Fortunately, he only had to get Lucky from where he had tied him and leave. The dog actually looked happy to see him, though Kyungsoo didn’t feel the same. He was still upset over the fact that the police had done nothing to help him. Shouldn’t they take care of the citizens problems? But they simply ignored him. They didn’t even take him seriously when he gave them the hat. And now Baekhyun refused to help! He just wished that Minseok could pick up his phone. He said that he usually turned it off when he was studying and this period was one of the busiest for the graduates. But still, Kyungsoo needed to talk to someone who understood the importance of the situation.

“Kyungsoo, wait!” Baekhyun called from his rooftop room. He looked flushed as he leaned down searching for him.

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo barked, not interested in listening to Baekhyun’s apologies.

“I’ll do it. I’ll call Chanyeol and ask him to look into your case,” the boy screamed.

“Forget it. You don’t want to do it anyway.”

“No, no. I want to. I’ll do it. I promise.”

“All right. But do it quickly. We don’t have time!”

Baekhyun smiled and disappeared from Kyungsoo’s sight.

“Crazy idiot,” Kyungsoo murmured, but he smiled anyway. This was a start. He knew that he was running out of time, even though he had no idea what had happened to Jongin. But he was certain that something really bad must have happened to him because he had a really bad feeling about this. And even though only Lucky was sharing his concert for now, he hoped that Baekhyun’s officer friend would at least find about Jongin’s whereabouts.

The weight of the day finally started to wear him off, as he finally reached his room. The nasty red ex over his door was still there, along with a notice by the manager that Kyungsoo had to clean it up soon. Well, he would do it as soon as he got some sleep. He was up all night at the police station and then over to Junmyeon’s place, where he found out about Baekhyun’s friend and went to pay him a visit straight after. So, he was starving and he needed to wash up, but first he had to sleep. Even Lucky looked tired as he circled the bed once or twice and then collapsed, along with Kyungsoo who didn’t even bother to change clothes.

When he finally woke up, it was by the thump thump that repeated over and over again. Kyungsoo felt Lucky moving around the room restlessly, before opening his eyes realizing that by the deem light that rushed from his window that it was early afternoon. Kyungsoo rubbed his eyes, getting the hair out of his face, and putting Jongin’s hat on the desk, as he was cuddling it while sleeping.

Lucky was jumping from the bed to the window and down again, keeping up with the bumping noise that didn’t seem to slow down.

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asked, feeling his head heavy from the sleep and his tummy hurting from hunger. Kyungsoo looked out of the window, from where it seemed the noise was coming. Probably someone from outside, though it was loud enough to be closer than the road downstairs. But the street and the playground were all empty. What was going on? A rock hit the window just in front of Kyungsoo’s face, shaking it up like thunder had struck close to it. 

Kyungsoo fell back in shock, as another rock was rocketed to the window, this time breaking the glass and hitting the wall opposite to the window with so much forced that seemed impossible that it was thrown by a human hand. Kyungsoo covered his head with his hands to protect it, feeling the sharp glasses digging into his flesh, igniting his skin. Lucky started barking violently, switching from the window seal to Kyungsoo, stroking him with his warm tongue.

Kyungsoo was in shock that he could move for some minutes, or maybe it was an hour or it could have been more. He was confused, scared and almost dizzy from exhaustion. But he managed to get up and get his wit together. Lucky had stopped barking, and he was laying on the bed next to him, staring at him with big watery eyes. The rock rain had stopped as well, but Kyungsoo avoided the window anyway.

He went to the window first, checking his face at the mirror. He had some cuts here and there, that were oozing hot streams of blood, but fortunately his eyes were safe. After washing up and putting bandages on his cuts, he went into the room again, looking around. A hole in the middle of the window, with veins spreading all around it, was letting the cold winter weather inside. The rock had rolled on the floor, after marking the wall and it was under Lucky’s paws now.

Kyungsoo went through his books quickly, in search of a thick carbon that could be used to cover the hole. He finally was forced to rip a cover from his microeconomic theory and he stitched it on the window, before closing the blinds and checking for the third time that the door was locked. He then gorged the continent of his fridge, that wasn’t much anyway, and got under the covers, not daring to touch the rock or turn on the lights.

######

Daehyun tried to call Baekhyun again, having the eyes of Seungkwan locked on him. He had finally brought the boy to his manga club and had begged the club’s president to stay true to his word and accept him as a member.

“His not picking up,” he said, looking at the screen of his cell phone that proved the number of times he had called him already.

“Maybe you should go over his place and check,” Seungkwan suggested, going through a shoujo with much interest.

“I think that Baekhyun won’t like that. It’s better not to be too clingy.”

“Seriously? That guy? He seems like the king of clingy boyfriend!”

“I’ll ask his friend Youngjae if he comes over,” Daehyun added.

“You and the guy are very close, aren’t you?”

“You can say that.”

“More than Baekhyun I gather,” Seungkwan winked.

“Stop it. It’s getting old,” Daehyun snapped.

“It wouldn’t bother you if it wasn’t true,” Seungkwan sang.

“What’s true?” Youngjae asked, taking a seat next to Seungkwan, who turned all red and Daehyun had to try hard not to laugh.

“Youngjae, you know Seungkwan,” Daehyun introduced them.

“I’ve heard so much about you,” Youngjae said.

“And I of you,” Seungkwan replied, giving Daehyun a side long look.

Daehyun turned all red and hid his face behind the first book that he found laying on the table in front of him. To his bad luck, it was one of the shoujo books that Seungkwan was reading.

“Isn’t it nice,” Seungkwan continued. “You are friend’s with Daehyun who dates your best friend Baekhyun.”

“Yes, it turned out that way,” Youngjae admitted.

“Talking about Baekhyun,” Daehyun interrupted. “Is everything alright? I haven’t been able to reach him.”

“Me neither. But he has done that before. Getting out of reach I mean. He just want to take some time alone and collect his thoughts and then reemerge all mighty and all,” Youngjae tried to reassured him.

“That’s good, though he could have informed Daehyun or something. He was really worried you know. It’s like he doesn’t really care about his boyfriend,” Seungkwan commented and Daehyun gave him a dirty look. He was going too far with it.

“I know it looks bad, but if you knew Baekhyun, it’s just who he is,” Youngjae tried to explain.

“Okay, if he wants to take his time off, it’s fine. So, shall we go and have something to eat?” Daehyun rushed in.

“But Youngjae just got here,” Seungkwan piped, but Youngjae had already gotten up.

“If you don’t want to come,” Daehyun hoped, but Seungkwan got up as well, getting his hat on as well.

“You wish,” he breathed, as he passed by him and got out of the manga club, along with Youngjae.

######

Baekhyun was playing with the edge of his hoodie, as he was waiting for Chanyeol to come to the homeless shelter. He was staling it for too long, and, if he could judge from Kyungsoo’s reaction, he didn’t have too much time to waste. Still, he was afraid to call Chanyeol, let alone asking him for a favor.

As soon as Baekhyun spotted the police car, his heart started racing, but not from excitement. And the feeling got even worse when Chanyeol got out of the car, and his eyes met Baekhyun’s. How could he ask him to do something for him when they were in such an awkward place? How will Chanyeol feel if he hadn’t even call him and now he was contacting him only because he had an agenda, sweet, lovable Chanyeol who only treated him well?

“Hey,” Baekhyun smiled as Chanyeol approached. “How have you been?”

Chanyeol smiled back and Baekhyun wanted to cry. “Good, and you?”

“Okay.”

“Is anything wrong?” Chanyeol asked as they entered the building.

“Well… I don’t want to bother you with my problems.”

“Come on. You have been waiting for me in the cold. At least, I can hear you out.”

“Um… a friend of mine has a serious problem,” Baekhyun realized that he couldn’t back off now. He had to help Kyungsoo, as he had promised.  And so he told Chanyeol everything that Kyungsoo had told him. The other boy listened to him without interrupting him till the end.

“But they told him that he doesn’t have enough evidence.”

“They probably were busy, but still, it doesn’t sound like you friend actually can prove that that boy is missing.”

“I know. But I believe him. I just hope that someone that can actually do something will believe him too, not just the useless me.”

“You’re not useless. You’re here for your friend and that’s something, right?”

“Right,” Baekhyun signed and looked away with sad eyes.

“Hey, don’t be like that. Look, I’ll help you out, okay? I’ll look into it, if you have your friend to contact me,” Chanyeol said.

“You’ll do that?” Baekhyun looked up, his puppy eyes to all their might.

“Yes. Anything to stop you from feeling that sad,” Chanyeol smiled shyly, when one of the lady’s came in with a tray loaded with clean glasses and Chanyeol got up quickly, from the table they were sitting, and ran to help her out.

Baekhyun followed him with his eyes, feeling his insides melting, as he recalled Chanyeol’s eyes looking at him as he was telling him that he didn’t want to see him sad.

######

_Jongin smiled brightly as bared his face in the hot steam of the chocolate that he had ordered for him and Kyungsoo. He looked quite blissful as he smelled the sweet scent of the cocoa._

_“Didn’t I tell you? This is the best coffee house, and not only because they are open twenty four seven. But you have to taste it yourself! Why haven’t you drunk yet?”_

_“It’s still hot,” Kyungsoo admitted._

_“Oh, yes, sorry. Take your time,” Jongin said and took a sip from his cup_.

Why did those stupid flash backs kept coming to Kyungsoo even now? If he was like Baekhyun, he would probably think that it was a sign that Jongin was waiting for him to save him. But Kyungsoo was no hero. He was actually terrified, hidden under his blankets, even though it was midday already. Was this something above his abilities; something he couldn’t handle? First the bloody hat, now that rock. Kyungsoo was sure they were connected. And if he was scared now, he didn’t want to imagine what Jongin was going through.

The loud thumping of the door woke up Lucky, who quickly sneaked under the bed covers as well. Some guard dog!

“Kyungsoo? Are you in there?” Junmyeon called from outside.

“We should have called again,” Sehun murmured.

“He isn’t picking up.”

“Maybe he will now. I’ll call him.”

“Go ahead.”

“I’m dialing.”

“You don’t have him on speed dial?”

“Of course. He’s my best friend.”

“I know.”

“Then why did you ask?”

Kyungsoo was certain now that it was none else other than his two annoying friends. And sure enough they were about to start a fight again, if he hadn’t opened the door.

“You’re alive!” Sehun cried and Junmyeon gave him a way too tight hug. Kyungsoo let him, not having the power to repel him.

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon asked, glancing over Kyungsoo’s shoulder to the dark room behind him.

“I’m…”

“A dog!” Sehun rushed in and grabbed Lucky, who seemed over the moon to have someone’s attention, other than Kyungsoo.

“You’ve got a dog?” Junmyeon looked concerned.

“I’m taking care of him for … a while,” Kyungsoo said. He closed the door and rushed to grab his books off the floor and open the blinds.

“What happened here?” Sehun asked, taking the rock off the floor.

“It’s a long story,” Kyungsoo confessed.

“We are your friends. You can tell us if you’re in trouble,” Junmyeon said and Sehun nodded. Could he trust them to believe him? Baekhyun did, or at least pretended to.

And so, he told them everything that had happened, after making them swear that they wouldn’t do anything before telling him first.

“This is serious stuff,” Sehun murmured when Kyungsoo finished.

“Right. You are staying with us! Pack your stuff,” Junmyeon commended.

“Thank you but…”

“No buts,” Sehun interrupted. “We are not leaving you here alone. Except, if you want us all three to live here. Plus the dog.”

“I can manage…”

“No, you can’t. At least, stay with us and then do whatever else you need to do. But, you shouldn’t live in fear.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t say if they did believe him or not, but they certainly knew now that something dangerous was happening and they wanted to protect their friend. And, if he should be honest with himself, Kyungsoo didn’t want to stay alone in his apartment, when Jongin’s capture knew where he was living. At least, with the guys, he would feel safe.

######

Why? Couldn’t Seungkwan have stayed a little longer? If he hadn’t had to leave early on, nothing would have happened. Or maybe if Daehyun hadn’t offered to take Youngjae home, because he was too drank to walk straight… But he couldn’t have left him at the street vendor, when he had too many drinks.

 It was actually his fault from the beginning.  Seungkwan kept asking about Baekhyun, making Daehyun talk about how great his boyfriend was. Youngjae just smiled and he kept drinking down shot after shot. Daehyun had observed that Youngjae was upset about it and he was drinking way too much. Actually, he knew that Youngjae couldn’t hold his liquor. Youngjae had told him so the other time they had gone drinking together. Why did he choose to ignore it this time and let him drink?

But, he kept drinking long after Seungkwan had spited a lousy excuse and left them to take the late bus home. Youngjae was quiet, just smiling happily, his cheeks bright pink and his eyes sparkly. He actually looked fine, until he got up and he almost fell on the street face down. Daehyun dragged him till the taxi that he had called, and just before closing the door, he decided to get in as well. He was a little drank as well, and he just thought that maybe Youngjae would pass out at the back seat and he would need someone to wake him up.

And he was right to do so. Not that Youngjae passed out, but his place was at the end of a narrow alley that didn’t allow the cub to get close. So, Daehyun carried Youngjae on his back. He walked slowly, as the road was wet and had pieces of ice here and there that could prove to be a death trap if he wasn’t careful enough.

“How do you manage to get home when you get drank?” Daehyun asked him, breaking the deadly silence of the empty street.

“I’m always with company,” Youngjae replied.

“I can’t imagine Baekhyun managing to carry you,” Daehyun said and he regretted it. Why should he think that Youngjae had only Baekhyun to drink with?

“Baekhyun…” Youngjae murmured. “Baekhyun is my best friend, you know.”

“I know,” Daehyun agreed.

“He made me talk to you that day at the coffee shop. I didn’t want to, but he insisted.”

“Glad you did. I wouldn’t have met you and Baekhyun if you hadn’t.”

“He told me that you could become my boyfriend, and that you were a catch. And then he asked you out. Baekhyun is my best friend. He should have asked me first!”

Daehyun put Youngjae down on the front step of his house. There was a street light just over the door, and it shaded a grim light over Youngjae’s face.

“He should have asked me! He’s my best friend. Am I wrong to want to be considerate?” Youngjae cried.

“I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have accepted if I knew that you were hurt,” Daehyun said, lowering to meet Youngjae’s eye level.

“What’s done is done now,” Youngjae whispered, whipping his wet cheeks with his sleeve paws. “You’re with Baekhyun now. I just wish…no. It’s my fault actually.”

Daehyun should have stayed quiet. Just say good night and leave. He should have left and not look back, probably call him in the late morning to ask if he was okay.

“It’s not your fault. I should have asked you out that day. But I thought that you were with Baekhyun,” Daehyun admitted.

“You did?” Youngjae giggled, his breath creating a white, snowy cloud that filled the gap between their two faces. When he smiled, small dimples mushroomed on the sides of his face, making him look cute and boyish. And suddenly Daehyun had the urge to cress his fingers over those cute dimples. Even if he was drank, it wasn’t justified. He should have kept his fingers away. It wasn’t what friends did to their friends. Youngjae was drunk, so he let him. He probably didn’t even know it was Daehyun.  He surely didn’t. He would never have leaned forward if he did. But Daehyun knew who the boy in front of him was. And he still leaned in too, capturing his lips with his.

The forbidden fruit is the sweetest, Seungkwan would have said. But Daehyun could never tell what happened to his friend. How did he end up like this, forced to keep secrets from his best friends? Fortunately, Youngjae hadn’t called yet. But on the other hand, it wasn’t for the best either. Maybe he remembered what had happened and was embarrassed. In any case, he wouldn’t risk calling first. Just in case Youngjae didn’t remember anything that had happened that night and Daehyun did the horrible mistake of reminding the incident to him. Plus, he wasn’t ready to face anyone yet. And that’s why he ran behind the thick bushes and into the law department, as soon as he saw Youngjae climbing down the bus and looking around to spot familiar faces. There they were again, just like they had started, when Daehyun was hiding from Youngjae and the boy just played the innocent fool who didn’t get what was happening.

######

Chanyeol let the file fall on the already full desk. Baekhyun rose on the edge of his chair, trying to get a better look at the documents that popped out of the paper file while balancing the half full with machine coffee plastic cup that Chanyeol had offered him, looking too apologetic about the quality. But Baekhyun had smiled widely and acted as if he had given him the best wine France could produce. Taking a sip of it made Baekhyun rethink his enthusiasm…

“The boy didn’t have a file, but I’ve found the documents of his university enlistment,” Chanyeol said, seating on his chair. He was way too big for his police desk.

“How did you get them? Don’t you have to get a warrant or something?” Baekhyun asked.

“I called in for a few favors, truthfully.”

“And? Can we find him?”

“Slow your horses,” Chanyeol laughed. “We just got started.”

“Sorry. But you can find him, right?”

“Um… I promise you that I’ll try,” Chanyeol said and opened the file. He raised a paper over his face and read it for a few seconds, then he started typing something on his computer, looking all thoughtful. Baekhyun found himself liking the way his face frowned when he was concentrating.

“Well?” Baekhyun broke the spell. He had to concentrate on finding Jongin.

“Oh, sorry,” Chanyeol said and turned the monitor a little so Baekhyun could have a better view of it. A video of an apartment building was playing on the screen.

“You said that something happened to him about a week ago, right? This is a video of the surveillance camera of his apartment building of that time.”

“So, you’re looking for something suspicious? That will take forever!”

“Not necessarily. The building is quite busy during the day, but seems to get quieter during night time, so we just speed through the night hours.”

“What if it didn’t happen there?”

“You said a girl came to take care of the dog, right? Maybe we can spot her and find her information.”

“Can we do that?”

“Sure,” Chanyeol smiled, and explained to Baekhyun how they had to separate the residents from the possible suspects and then ask the neighbor if she could recognize the girl with the dog.

Baekhyun didn’t know when he fell asleep during the process, but he woke up with the weight of Chanyeol’s heavy policeman’s jacket pulling his shoulders down. It was warm and somehow smelled a mixture of the police station that they were working at and Chanyeol. And that smell made Baekhyun feel all fuzy and cozy.

Baekhyun was touched by Chanyeol’s consideration. He was so sweet, always taking care of him. Why didn’t Baekhyun show the same consideration? Chanyeol was up all night working on something Baekhyun had asked him to do and he also had worked at the homeless shelter and the morning swift that day.

“You should have woken me up,” Baekhyun said, rubbing his eyes.

“There was no reason to. Most of the work is done. Now we only need to take these copies to that lady at the apartment block,” Chanyeol smiled and got his keys from the desk, ready to leave, when Baekhyun popped up and blocked him.

“You’re not going anywhere!”

“It’s okay. You can stay here,” Chanyeol said.

“First of all, it’s too early; the old lady won’t even be up yet. Secondly, we are going to have breakfast, my treat,” Baekhyun insisted, trying to look confident.

“It’s really not…”

“We are going!”

“Fine,” Chanyeol laughed and they both got out of the police station. “Since when are you so bossy?” Chanyeol teased.

“Since always,” Baekhyun smiled and felt that all the awkwardness he was afraid that will take over their relationship, was gone.

######

Kyungsoo had a hot shower at Junmyeon’s place and decided that he could even attend a class, before rushing to his part time jobs. Sehun had promised to take care of Lucky for him and so Kyungsoo kind of felt like everything was falling back to its original place. School, work, study, sleep. That routine that he so much adored; the same routine that Jongin had ruined. When was it exactly the time when he let him take over his life? Was it that day, when he saved him from that car accident? Or when he agreed to spend a night with him?

 _I went to the police station today and submitted Jongin’s disappearance_ Minseok sent over a text. Kyungsoo didn’t tell him about the incidents. He chose to only inform him that he had someone to look into it. Minseok had enough on his plate and it took forever for him to contact.

Kyungsoo signed, as he read the massage. He was coming back from the library, after having finished with his job. Usually, he studied at home, but he was certain that Sehun and Junmyeon wouldn’t stay quiet enough for him to concentrate.

The river was almost frozen that day, as he crossed the huge bridge to get home. He looked at the time warn iron of its walls. Jongin had climbed over and set on them, leaning backwards, so he could see the stars.

_“From here you can see the stars above and the stars on the earth,” Jongin had said. Kyungsoo hadn’t followed him on the bars and he called him stupid and suicidal, with no result of course._

_“Where are the stars on earth?”_

_“If you were here, you could see them yourself.”_

_“No thanks. I love my life enough to not risk it,” Kyungsoo replied._

_“Don’t you want one of those nights that you see in the movies, when they spent a whole night doing what they were afraid to do and they remember it for the rest of their lives?”_

_“These nights, we see them in the movies because that’s where they belong. They are not for real.”_

_“They can’t be if you are afraid to try them,” Jongin simply replied and continue looking at the sky_.

_“You’re a day dreaming zombie.”_

_“If you don’t want to try it, then don’t. I won’t force you.”_

_“And yet, you forced me to spend the night with you,” Kyungsoo murmured and he felt the clinch of regret immediately. Jongin wasn’t practically forcing him to do anything. And he was enjoying himself, even though it was freezing cold and he was tired on boot._

_“You seriously don’t like me,” Jongin said, and there was pain in his voice._

Now, Kyungsoo regretted it even more. He had made him sad, even though he could have just kept his mouth shut and prevent hurting him.  What if he never saw him again? A week ago, that was exactly what he wanted. But now…

“Stupid, bloody hell!” Kyungsoo cried and dried his cheeks that were wet with tears.

######

Daehyun didn’t want to look lame. But, here he was, hiding. He wore a hoodie to school, avoiding the rush hours for transportation and making sure the corridors were safe. He called in sick even though it was his time for cleaning duty at the manga club and he refused to go at coffee shops and restaurants around the university area or Youngjae’s neighborhood.

“I almost started thinking that you have been abducted by aliens,” Soonyoung said, filling his mouth with a huge bite of ramen.

“Please, it has been only two days,” Daehyun snapped.

“You never got out of touch for that long!” Soonyoung insisted.

“Sorry, guys,” Daehyun apologized. He really felt guilty for shutting his friends out, but he was too embarrassed. And he didn’t want to think when he would be able to call Baekhyun!

“What is wrong, Dae?” Seungkwan asked. The younger guy was usually full of joking and teasing, but this time, he looked worried.

“Nothing’s wrong. Don’t worry!”

“Seungkwan is right,” Soonyoung said. “Did something happen? Did you and Baekhyun had a fight?”

“No. I haven’t seen Baekhyun for almost half a week.”

“What? Is he okay? What Youngjae’s saying?” Seungkwan asked.

“Um, I haven’t seen him either,” Daehyun admitted.

“What!” both boys cried and Daehyun knew that he wasn’t going to get away with it without lying more. And he was so tired lying to everyone! So he told them about the incident between him and Youngjae. He needed advice or at least someone to listen. And they say that talking about your worries can lighten the burden. However, Daehyun didn’t feel better after his confession. Honestly, he felt more ashamed now that he admitted the truth out loud, as it became more real.

And the boys didn’t stay quiet after finishing, lost in their thoughts or just being so disappointed they couldn’t talk. On the contrary they started shooting question after question, making Daehyun regret even opening his mouth and telling them about his forbidden kiss with Youngjae.

“Guys, please. I know I’m wrong and believe me, I am suffering for lying to you every single day. But right now, I just need you to tell me what to do.”

“There’s not much you can do really,” Seungkwan said. “You have to come clean with Baekhyun and break up with him, since you are not even interested in him and it’s a shame to keep him tight down.”

“And explain to Youngjae that you can’t be friends with him anymore,” Soonyoung added.

“Why not?” Daehyun protested. “Youngjae didn’t do anything wrong!”

“He clearly has feelings for you! But you two can’t be together! You’re his best friends ex.”

“Ex to be,” Seungkwan corrected.

“Same thing. Point is, you have to cut off your relationships with them, because things are just too messy,” Soonyoung insisted.

Daehyun stayed quiet. He didn’t want to admit it, but they were right. It was just that that was too sad. If only he hadn’t avoided Youngjae at that first time they met!

######

“So, you can’t search for her, because you’re not allowed to?” Baekhyun cried, and Chanyeol bitted his lower lip and nodded.

“What are you two cupcakes are up to?” one of the ladies asked, stirring the vegetables in a huge pan.

“Solving a mystery,” Baekhyun winked.

“It’s not a serial killer is it?” another lady shouted from the other side of the kitchen.

“Can be,” Baekhyun replied.

“Nothing indicates to that!” Chanyeol called and shot a dirty look at Baekhyun, who mouthed sorry.

That morning, after breakfast, they went to Jongin’s place and showed that lady, who obviously didn’t take a like on Baekhyun but sure thing she loved Chanyeol, the pictures of the girls they had found.  After a few tries and refusals, she finally assured them that she recognized one of them and that she was the girl who gave her the dog, sure thing.

However, after dropping Baekhyun to his place and then picking him up from school to get together to the homeless shelter, Chanyeol confessed that he couldn’t get the permission to find the girl and get her information.

“So, is this a dead end?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol, when he got closer to him, so the ladies couldn’t hear them.

“I’ll find my way around it. Don’t worry,” Chanyeol said and smiled warmly. Baekhyun smiled back.

“We’re going to find him, aren’t we?”

“We’ll do our best.”

“What if,” Baekhyun whispered, “they are dangerous?”

“I hope they won’t. But, in any case, don’t be afraid. I’ll protect you,” Chanyeol replied and Baekhyun knew that he meant it.

######

Lucky was particularly worried that afternoon. Had he come close to Sehun that much that he was missing him even when Kyungsoo was walking him? Kyungsoo had to go back to his apartment and get some notes that he had forgotten for an exam and so he used the opportunity to take Lucky out as well. But the dog didn’t seem to cooperate that day. He was pulling Kyungsoo away from the area, as if he didn’t want to go back to the apartment.

Neither did Kyungsoo, but it was still day time, and he was going to be there for a few minutes. But Lucky was so difficult today, that he had no choice but to leave him at the empty play ground. He was not pleased, and he kept barking, as Kyungsoo rushed into the building. He was worried that the neighbors would start complaining about the noise, but he hoped that the dog would stop as soon as he was out of sight. However, Lucky kept crying, urging Kyungsoo to hurry up the stairs. He cursed as he let the keys drop on the floor in a metallic rhapsody, costing him minutes and maybe a good speech by the building manager at the end of the month.

His place, fortunately, looked exactly like he had left it. He was worried that someone might had taken the opportunity and robbed him, or worse, whoever was threatening him had messed up with his things to scare him off. But everything was at its normal place, minus the bed that was pulled away from the window. Junmyeon had sent a guy as soon as they left to fix the window, so that his room won’t get all wet by the rain.

Kyungsoo found his notes easily and he was out of the room in no time. He almost slipped down the stairs and rode them down head first, but he managed to maintain his balance and skipped the worse. His heart was beating so fast, as he could hear Lucky calling him. And then he stopped.

He only had some steps to climb down, when the silence fell on him so heavy that he had to stop. What had happened? Maybe the dog finally quiet down. But still he got a bad feeling.

And he was right. Kyungsoo ran out to the playground, hoping that he was wrong, when he failed to stop himself from screaming. He had never seen so much blood in his life! Poor Lucky. The dog was still tight where he had left him, but now he was laying in a pool of dark sticky blood that was oozing from everywhere.

Kyungsoo tried to come nearer, but his feet didn’t obey him. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, as he pulled his cell out. Should he call the police? Should he call for help? But he was frozen, like he was made out of stone; his mouth unable to obey. He just kept holding the cell phone to his ear, trembling.

“Kyungsoo? Aren’t you back yet?” Sehun’s voice came from the device. Had he called him? When?

“Sehun,” Kyungsoo whispered.

“Kyungsoo, what happened?”

“Lucky…”

“Are you still at your apartment? I’m coming!” Sehun replied and hang off.

Kyungsoo kept his phone on his ear, staring at the bloody dog. Did Jongin have the same fate? One thought was surfacing in his tangled mind: he had to find him before it was too late.

######

Daehyun had started actually getting really really worried. He called Baekhyun several times and sent him texts and messages over his social media, but he kept ignoring him. Finally, he got in touch with him, and the boy was all apologies but he still refused to meet him. He kept saying that he was extremely busy.

Sure, it was almost exam season, but Daehyun had exams as well. He needed to finish that composition and he couldn’t when everything was so messed up. He needed a closer before starting writing music again. But for now, as soon as he picked up a pen and set in front of his scrabbled notes and empty note pages, he started thinking of Youngjae and then Baekhyun and he couldn’t even form the basic note chain.

After Daehyun’s teacher gave him a piece of his mind when he showed up without any new improvement on his composition, Daehyun decided that he had to take matters into his own hands. He was still worked up by his professor’s “encouragement speech” and so he didn’t get into the bus that went straight to his neighborhood. Instead he embarked the opposite one and had to take two more in order to get Baekhyun’s place. His anger and adrenaline had almost worn out during his bus trip, but they were completely gone as he climbed that almost vertical alley to Baekhyun’s rooftop house.

Daehyun started doubting his determination. How would Baekhyun react? Would he scream at him and blame him for everything? Would he blame Youngjae? Daehyun must make sure that Youngjae wouldn’t be dragged into this.

Still he hesitated in front of his door. Daehyun couldn’t hear any noise coming from inside, but still he couldn’t bring his hand to knock. Was it still too early? Daehyun checked his phone. It was a little before eleven. Maybe Baekhyun was still asleep, if he had to pull an all night study.  Maybe he should leave and come later, or visit a local coffee place and wait for a few hours. It wasn’t nice to show up uninvited like that, especially when he was going to break up with him.

Daehyun had decided to actually go with his plan and postpone his accouter with Baekhyun for later, when the door suddenly opened and a huge guy appeared at the door. Daehyun took a step back before the man crashed onto him, shocked. The guy looked a bit startled as well.

“Um…sorry,” the guy said, stopping at the opened door, actually filling it all up with his appearance.

“No, I…I’m sorry, I wasn’t stalking or anything, I was about to knock, not listening or anything…” Daehyun blasted out. He must have confused the addresses and he was at the wrong place. How was going to explain that now to the guy?

“Um…this is funny, I was visiting my boyfriend actually, and I must got the place wrong,” Daehyun murmured, stepping slowly back ready to leave.

“Oh, actually,” the guy started to say, when Baekhyun’s voice came loud from inside the house. Daehyun stopped. What was going on?

######

Baekhyun played with the straw of his bubble tea. Daehyun avoided looking at him as well. He could never have dreamed that he would be in the middle of a mess like that. That kind of misunderstandings belonged to tv dramas, not in Baekhyun’s romantic life.

He and Chanyeol had gone straight to the police station after the homeless shelter and Chanyeol had spent over an hour into his chief’s office, begging him to give him permission to investigate. And then Junmyeon called, all stressed out to tell him about Kyungsoo. Someone had tried to kill his dog outside his apartment after he had been targeted for a week now. Baekhyun told him to take Kyungsoo and come to the police station. At first, he muttered something about a surgery and Kyungsoo being extra upset and that Sehun didn’t want to let Kyungsoo off his sight, but eventually he agreed.

Truth to be told, Kyungsoo looked sick. He was paler than usual, and he his eyes were full of terror. And after hearing his statement, Baekhyun started feeling afraid as well. What if that person had found out that he was looking into them and they were after Baekhyun as well?

Hearing Kyungsoo’s statement, Chanyeol’s chief allowed him to investigate further, and Sehun and Junmyeon got Kyungsoo back to the clinic where the dog was being treated. Baekhyun didn’t go with them. He was rather afraid and he just waited into the corridor. Some police officers gave him strange looks and then said something to themselves and started laughing. Baekhyun ignored them. He was rather upset.

Finally, Chanyeol came out of his office, just about when Baekhyun’s legs started getting numb and although his fear his tummy started hurting.

The boy looked surprised that Baekhyun was still there and offered him a ride.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked, as the blinking lights of the street created odd shadows on his handsome face.

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun whispered.

“You have been quiet all this time. Are you worried about your friend?”

“Only a little bit,” Baekhyun lied.

“Baekhyun, we can find them now,” Chanyeol assured him and pulled over the street. Baekhyun looked up the dark alley that led up to his place. What if someone was waiting for him in the shadows?

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol called, putting his hand over Baekhyun’s shoulder and the later jumped.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whispered, worry covering his eyes. And Baekhyun felt so sad and scared that he couldn’t breathe. He needed someone, and Chanyeol was there. So, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around him.

“Can you stay with me tonight? I’m so scared, I don’t want to be alone tonight,” Baekhyun admitted.

“I…”

“Please,” Baekhyun pleaded, hugging him tighter. And Chanyeol agreed.

He didn’t even complain when Baekhyun hid behind him, when he opened his house’s door, forcing him to go into the dark room and check twice for intruders.

“I’m sorry for the mess,” Baekhyun apologized, trying to pick up his clothes from the floor and stuff the already filled cupboards with unwashed kitchen utensils.

“It’s fine. You should see my place,” Chanyeol said, taking Baekhyun’s hands into his to stop him from running around like a headless chicken. He let him lead him to the bed, where he tucked him in, getting the extra pillow and blanket and laying on the floor next to him.

“I’m right here, so sleep quickly, okay?” he said and Baekhyun hide his smile under the covers. He quietly slipped to the side, so he could take a better look at him, when he could hear his breathing getting deeper and even. He studied his face, now calm and emotionless. And he had the sudden urge to crawl next to him on the floor.

Baekhyun didn’t know when he finally managed to fall asleep. He was woken up by the moving sounds that indicated that Chanyeol did as he stretched.

“Are you all numbed by sleeping on the floor?” Baekhyun asked him, jumping off the bed.

“No, I’m fine,” Chanyeol replied. “So, I’ll take you to get breakfast and then take you to your classes, okay?”

“No!”

“What?”

“I am going only where you’re going,” Baekhyun stated.

Chanyeol started laughing, but Baekhyun frowned, giving him his best puppy eyes, till he agreed.

After freshening up, they were about to go out, when Chanyeol stopped roughly at the door. And there he was Baekhyun’s boyfriend, Daehyun. Baekhyun had forgotten all about him, even though he had called that very afternoon, before Kyungsoo came over the police station.

And now, there they were, the awkward silence creating a thick wall between them.

“Actually, a lot happened and…” Baekhyun tried to say and then stopped. How was he going to explain himself now?

 

“Baekhyun, I think we should break up,” Daehyun only said, his eyes fixed on the table.

“It’s a misunderstanding! Chanyeol was just…”

“I know. And I don’t mind, really. But I think that I should have. I mean, you are my boyfriend, I supposed to be angry or jealous. But I’m not,” Daehyun admitted.

“It’s my fault,” Baekhyun said. He had been avoiding him and neglecting him for weeks now.

“No, it’s not working, Baekhyun. And it’s really not your fault. I’m… I kissed Youngjae. We were drank and … no, there’s no excuse for it. Truth is, I can’t be with you after that,” Daehyun replied. Baekhyun googled his eyes, staring at him with his mouth opened. And he understood what Daehyun said before. He really didn’t feel anything over Daehyun’s confession.

“Let’s break up,” he simply agreed.

######

Sehun and Junmyeon finally let him be, even though he wasn’t going to sleep. After making sure that there was nothing they could do for Lucky, other than wait and see if his situation improved, the three boys went back to their apartment to rest. Kyungsoo reframed from talking to them, feeling the shock of the incident slowly leaving him and letting him finally to think straight. What was he doing all this time?

_“You know what I like most about you?” Jongin said, smiling softly. He had made him go over the bridge and at the small, dirty island of green that existed just under it. He claimed that even though he wouldn’t be able to see the earth stars, he at least could get a glimpse of the stars on the sky._

_“The fact that you are so logical. You are realistic and don’t let anything get you. Like, when you have a goal, you concentrate on it and work hard to make it a reality. I wish, sometimes, I could be like you.”_

_“Thank you, I guess. And you can be like that, if you get your head out of the sky and the stars,” Kyungsoo replied._

_“I’m more moved by feelings, I can’t help it.”_

_Kyungsoo turned his head slowly and saw Jongin’s profile. Even in the dark, his eyes had the same sparkle. And his nose was very cute. Snap out of it! Kyungsoo commanded himself. Why was he thinking like a love struck girl?_

Well, now Jongin wouldn’t have been happy for him. He had been going in circles all this time, with no progress. So now it was time to put his thoughts together and finally get on track.

He pulled one of his note books out of his backpack, snatched the already used pages off and started anew. He spent the whole next two hours writing down all the leads he had and a solid time line. He noted down hour by hour everything that he remembered ever since he left Jongin at the early hours of the morning, that time when Jongin promised him once again to leave him alone for good. He wrote additional notes of what Minseok and Jongdae had told him and finally the progress that policeman made on the case.

_“This is a real treasure. Times like these makes you realize why you are alive right now and that everything that had happened before that was worth it if it led to witness this miracle,” Jongin had said, sitting on the wet sand, as they were watching the sunrise together. He had the craziest idea of going to the beach just to see the sun climbing up its water throne._

_“I have seen it in dramas,” he insisted, even though they had no way getting there._

_“And how are we supposed to drive there? Do you have a car?”_

_“No. Minseok does,” Jongin winked._

_“It’s too late to call him. He will be sleeping by now,” Kyungsoo insisted._

_“So? Why should we call him?”_

_“To ask him for…” Kyungsoo got the feeling that Jongin was preparing for something extremely crazy and possibly illegal._

_“We are not stealing Minseok’s car!” Kyungsoo whispered, as they approached the small vehicle that the boy had parked outside his house._

_“I know where he hides the extra key,” Jongin laughed, as he had his hand disappeared under the whole of the front tile.  “So, it’s not technically stealing as much as borrowing.”_

_“He can call the police and have us locked in!”_

_“Minseok would never do that, don’t worry.”_

_And he hadn’t. Still for the first part of the drive, Kyungsoo was hyper, looking constantly at the mirrors of the car to check if a police car was following them or not. But, after an hour driving, he started feeling more assured that Jongin was right and that they were safe. As he let his guards down, he felt all calm and relaxed and eventually he dosed off. The last thing that he remembered, strangely, was Jongin’s cologne_.

He couldn’t do the same now, of course. He kept reading and rereading his notes, trying to see if he missed something.  He kept reading them at the coffee shop where he worked and in the class when the professor was blubbing the previous lecture’s key points. He even gave a copy to Minseok, so he could take a look as well. Minseok looked surprised, but he silently agreed. He had found him at the library, where he had nested for days now, as Minseok admitted.

“I’m sorry that I can’t be more helpful. You have been through all this all on your own. Jongin was right to like you.”

“It’s fine. Just read them and call me as soon as you remember something, or he contacts you.”

“Of course I will. And you call me if you need anything, I’ll make sure to pick up if it’s you,” Minseok smiled.

Kyungsoo let him continue his studies and went to his usual spot at the botanic section. Of course he could never concentrate or feel the same as he did when he found himself lost into his colorful pictures. He just set there, looking at the now all neatly places books that used to be all messed up when Jongin decided to be naughty and leave notes for him to find.

Kyungsoo went to the poetry section and searched for that book Jongin had claimed to be his favorite. He managed to find it after the second attempt and he borrowed it so he could read it in the bus. The girl at the main desk gave him a long stare, as she handed him the book and his library card back. Kyungsoo raised his brows and signed. Who’s that girl to judge him?

He opened it at the bus stop, after checking that his bus was the next one that would arrive. The message at the front page was still there, as well as the highlighted words here and there. Kyungsoo read it all till the end. He didn’t enjoy poetry, but still he wanted to have something of Jongin’s, to feel that he was still there with him. Though he didn’t understand much, he could see why Jongin liked it. It was all romantic and lively just like him. And at the very last place there was something that it wasn’t there the other time that he had found the book.

_I wish I had more time with you and made you laugh. I wish I could have earned that beautiful smile of yours more often. I wish I had shown you the love you made me feel. My love, my life, my heart. I wish I could steal a last glance of you again, just for once, as you are there studying in the library, chewing your lip with concentration. I will love you till my last breath._

Kyungsoo started crying, finding the breathing harder than usual. Sehun knocked at the door frantically, but Kyungsoo had locked the door as soon as he entered.

“Kyungsoo, what happened? Open up! Junmyeon! Junmyeon! Kyungsoo is crying! Come now!” Sehun screamed, but Kyungsoo didn’t care. Because he just realized that he loved him too.

######

This wasn’t right. It should have been difficult to break up with Baekhyun, his boyfriend, and not telling Youngjae that they probably should stop seeing each other. And Daehyun didn’t really make it easier for himself. He kept stumping and confusing his words and Youngjae looked even more confuse in the end.

Daehyun had called him that same day, when he met Baekhyun and had decided to terminate their relationship. He figured that since he was on a roll, he needed to get over it now that he had started. The good thing was that Youngjae was already at the nearby neighborhood and they could meet quickly. Baekhyun had said to Daehyun that he didn’t really have a problem if Daehyun remained friends with Youngjae.

“It’s not like we had a long relationship. To be honest, I don’t think we even fell in love or anything.”

“Still, it will be weird. Maybe after some time.”

“It’s up to you really. But, if you’re thinking about me, I’m fine with you hanging out with my best friend. And maybe one day we’ll be friends as well,” Baekhyun gave him a small smile, but still Daehyun didn’t think that he would just remain friends with Youngjae if he continued seeing him.

Youngjae didn’t look surprised when Daehyun explained to him what had happened between him and Baekhyun. He just nodded in agreement and bit his lower lip like he wanted to prevent himself from saying something he shouldn’t. Daehyun chose not to tell him about the kiss insistent. Since he hadn’t mentioned it himself, he wasn’t sure if Youngjae wouldn’t misunderstand and think that it was his fault that he had broken up with Baekhyun.

“Anyway, I want to tell you myself, before Baekhyun. I know that things will be uncomfortable between us for sometime after this, so I…”

“Is Baekhyun okay?” Youngjae added, after a small awkward silence.

“I think so. He didn’t seem very upset.”

“Then it’s all for the best really.”

“Still, I think it will be… um, well…” Why was it so hard to tell him that they should stop being friends for the time being?

“You think that people will misunderstand that we’re still friends?” Youngjae said, and Daehyun felt relief and sadness at the same time. Because at that time he as loosing someone who understood him completely.

######

“Are you okay? Was there a problem with your boyfriend?” Chanyeol asked, when Baekhyun appeared at the police station, a few hours after he left him at the café with Daehyun.

“Well, he’s not my boyfriend anymore,” Baekhyun murmured. He studied Chanyeol’s face as he said it, trying to control his own. He should look at least a little depressed, as not to be misunderstood for a heartless playboy. Chanyeol looks surprised, but hide it quickly behind a face of sympathy. And Baekhyun couldn’t help it but feel a small disappointment.

“What happened?” he simply asked.

“Um, it didn’t work. Honestly, we didn’t date for long and we hardly saw each other. It wasn’t going to work so we both call it off,” Baekhyun admitted.

“Are you okay? You can take the day off and spend it with your friends.”

“No, I’m fine. Really.”

“Baekhyun, you just broke up with your boyfriend. You need someone to cheer you up. If it was some other time, I would have helped you, but they need me here and I don’t think I’ll finish till night time, but I’ll call you as soon as I’m off and we’ll go out.”

“I told you, I’m okay. Truth is, I forced Daehyun to go out with me, because my friends were making fun of me for being single. Daehyun was just being nice and agreed then, but honestly, we haven’t even kissed yet,” Baekhyun said, staring at the floor. It was embarrassing to say that to Chanyeol or anyone, but he didn’t want the boy to have the wrong idea about his situation.

“If you say you’re fine, then I won’t push you. But…”

“No buts! And, besides, they say that work helps you forget. So, even if I was sad, working would keep me busy.”

“That’s true,” Chanyeol laughed for the first time today, and led him back into the office, where a huge pile of documents were waiting for them.

######

“You should eat something,” Junmyeon called after Kyungsoo and Sehun stepped in front of the door just in time to stop him from going through. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but let Sehun lead him back to the table, that was covered with everything that could possibly be used for breakfast. Junmyeon had seriously undone himself!

“Lucky nor Jongin will benefit if you skip breakfast,” Sehun said, sitting down next to Junmyeon.

The later pushed a plate filled with patisseries in front of Kyungsoo.

“I have to go to the coffee house early today. We have a new student that starts today,” Kyungsoo said, stuffing his mouth with a croissant and grabbing another one for the road, racing outside before Sehun could get him again.

Of course, he had lied to them. The new guy had started work a week now, but they didn’t know it. He really didn’t want to answer their questions about the previous night.  Though he didn’t like going to work early. Their boss didn’t pay them for the extra hours nor did he let them go earlier.

Kyungsoo checked his notes once more before going in the coffee place. He had no luck till now, but he had emailed everything to Baekhyun in the early morning and he commanded him to show them to Officer Park as soon as possible. Still he was confident that he himself could find something that others would overlook. Jongin and him had a better understanding than a police officer.

He should have known earlier. And maybe he knew it but didn’t want to admit it. It was probably when Kyungsoo woke up after the drive. He thought he was sleeping for a few minutes, but they had already arrived at the beach. Kyungsoo felt the weight of Jongin’s coat on him. Stupid fool. He had given his coat to him and he probably was cold to death. And then he realized that he was leaning on Jongin’s shoulder. Kyungsoo froze. Jongin’s arm was around his shoulder, holding him firmly next to him. Kyungsoo could feel him breathing evenly under the coat that covered them both like a blanket, his sent sweet in his nose. He raised his head slowly and looked into Jongin’s face. He was so peaceful and angelic that Kyungsoo had the urge to get closer to him, to touch his face, his lips… And then he rose violently up and got quickly out of the car.

What would have happened if he had stayed? Jongin had been watching him from afar for so long and he had finally got the courage to talk to him only to get shut down like that! No, Kyungsoo shouldn’t think like that. The _what if_ s were for fools who got stuck in the past. But the past could not be changed. Only the future can and he certainly could do something to change his situation with Jongin as soon as he made sure that he was found and safe.

Kyungsoo looked inside the coffee house. The new boy was cleaning some tabled that had been spilled with juices and cake. He looked tired. The girl at the next table was reading something on her laptop. And then there was the other guy, who set on the corner who pretended to be reading a newspaper, when he was actually spying on the new boy. Like Jongin had been spying on him in the library. Was he like Jongin, not having the courage to talk to the boy yet?

Kyungsoo tried to ignore them as he went in and disappeared into the changing room that also hosted the brooms and cleaning products. He made sure that the notebook was safe at the top shelve were he kept his bag, he spent the next four hours at the coffee shop, trying to stay occupied till the end of his shift when he had to go to the two afternoon classes that were held back to back.

Junmyeon made a fuzz about taking him to have a late lunch and he didn’t let him go until he had finished two sandwiches.  Kyungsoo drank two coffees as well, one his and the other Junmyeon’s, in the class. Which led to Junmyeon sleeping throughout the second lecture.

And for that, Kyungsoo could easily slip away, before the boy woke up at the end of the class and had him ride with him home. And to make sure that he didn’t follow him, Kyungsoo went firstly to the animal clinic, where Lucky was being treated.

“He’s doing fine, for now, but he’s still critical,” the nurse said to him, as soon as he entered the room where all the animals were recovering. Here, he had left Jongin. Here, he had seen him for the very last time.

“He received too many hits, most luckily from a knife. It was obviously a crime of hate. Have you reported him?”

“Yes, as soon as I left from here,” Kyungsoo murmured and the nurse left him to spent some time with the dog. Kyungsoo kneeled next to the poor pet and stroke his fluffy head.

“I’m sorry, Lucky. I should have taken you up with me, but I was afraid of the neighbors. This is partly my fault. But I promise you to find Jongin. So, please stay strong and don’t die on me. You know he will be angry with you if you don’t,” Kyungsoo said. He stayed for a few minutes more and finally was forced to leave, as it was getting darker outside. He wouldn’t admit it to Sehun or Junmyeon, but he was afraid to walk alone at night. Fortunately the bus stop wasn’t far from the clinic. Still, his heart was beating faster and faster with every step. And then he saw him.

“Jongin!” he called, as the dark figure at the other side of the street walked quicker. But it was him. His stature was the same, his features the same. But what if he wasn’t? Was Kyungsoo delusional now? But, again, what if it was Jongin and he let him leave like that?

Kyungsoo’s bus arrived. A few quick steps and he could board it and leave the dark alley. And probably Jongin as well. Like he had done back then.

“I promise you, I won’t bother you again. It will be like you have never met me.”

His sent, his smile, his loving eyes… Wasn’t he who was promising Lucky a while ago to find his owner?

The bus left and the street got dark again. And the dark figure started moving further away. So Kyungsoo started running.

######

Why was Daehyun so upset about small things like that? Everything was back to normal, like they have been a few months ago, before Baekhyun had asked him out, before he had met Youngjae at that coffee shop. Now he could finally get it together and concentrate on writing that music piece so he could finally get his degree and start working properly. His father was struggling to pay his tuition as it was.

However, he could not concentrate. His mind kept going back to what had happened that day. And especially at Youngjae’s reaction. No! He had to start writing! He played some notes on the electric piano, only those which he had already composed. But those were only the introduction and they weren’t even good enough as they were.

Damn it! Daehyun brushed his hair with his hand and fixed his bangs. The weather was getting worse and worse, now starting slowly to rain thick drops that drummed the window. They said that rain could inspire great songs. Well, not in this case.

Daehyun cooked some ramen and let it get a little cold so he could eat it comfortably.  Then he decided to visit the bathroom just in case. After he ate, he set again in front of his piano. Probably he should brush his teeth, who knew how many hours it will take him to write the composition.

Should he call the guys too and ask them how they were? He got his phone, but decided to check his social status first, which led to spending a solid one hour on Twitter, retweeting cute kittens and photos of dishes. And then he did the one thing he shouldn’t. He liked Youngjae’s new profile pic!

######

“That takes forever!” Baekhyun whined and slide down the chair like melted ice cream. Chanyeol smiled apologetically. They have been searching for that girl through her photo, by entering it into the traffic system and waiting to see if her face matched with those that had been captured by traffic cameras. Chanyeol had reassured him that the computer was the fastest there was, but it has been over fifteen hours and it was still under twenty percent.

“What if the computer crashes?”

“Then we’ll have to start over,” Chanyeol said. “But this is a very good computer and it doesn’t happen often.”

“So, it happened before?”

“Once or twice.”

“That’s not good. At least, do we have any progress with Jongin’s profile?”

“Well, I searched his whereabouts, but he didn’t do anything out of ordinary.”

“Tell me that there is a but,” Baekhyun begged.

“Actually, I looked into your friend’s notes and I think I’ve got the time around when he last saw him.”

“Can we track his movements then?”

“I watched him go from the clinic to his apartment and he has been in there for some time now.”

Baekhyun looked over Chanyeol’s shoulder, at the black and white screen that portrayed the apartment building that they had visited a day ago. If there wasn’t a blinking light at the entrance of the building, Baekhyun would have been convinced that the image was still.

Chanyeol dialed an order to the computer and the video started to speed on, even though nothing seemed to change except of the indication of the time at the right corner of the screen.

“It’s almost morning,” Baekhyun observed, noticing the changing of the light in the picture.

“Wait!” Chanyeol leaned forward, stopping the speed and focusing on the entrance.  Baekhyun could see now a boy rushing out of the building.

“Was that Jongin?”

“I think so.”

“It’s…it’s four o clock in the morning. Where is he going?”

“Let’s find out,” Chanyeol said and changed his video to another camera of the street close to the apartment building and then followed Jongin as he ran down the streets, not even stopping at the red lights. Thankfully, there were no cars moving on the road. He was far from the high way anyway.

“He’s been running for a while now. Is he looking for a taxi?” Baekhyun asked and suddenly, Jongin disappeared off the street.

“What the hell!” Chanyeol cried and turned the video back.

“We lost him?”

“I…just wait, maybe he went up an alley or something.”

Baekhyun’s heart was racing as Chanyeol was searching for Jongin in his videos. And then they spotted him. The boy had stopped. Actually, he was lying on the ground, face down. Something had hit him, probably on the head. And then a black figure appeared from the shadows of the street and started dragging Jongin out of the camera’s range.

“What has just…?” Baekhyun tried to ask, but Chanyeol was off his chair and rushed into his chief’s office. Baekhyun looked back at the black figure and felt more scared than ever.

######

Kyungsoo called Jongin’s name. But in vain. The figure didn’t turn. He didn’t seem to acknowledge his calls, even though he stopped here and there, as if to wait for him to be able to keep up.

Kyungsoo’s heart was about to bust. He was scared. Not of the dark alleys that Jongin seemed to choose to walk in, nor of the fact that maybe that figure wasn’t Jongin, but of the chance that he would lose him again.

_I wish I had more time with you … My love, my life, my heart._

Kyungsoo wished he had more time with him. Why hadn’t he given him more time? Just one night… one more night.

“Jongin, please stop!” Kyungsoo called again, as Jongin crossed the street, just when the light turned red and the train of cars created a moving wall that blocked his sight and he couldn’t see Jongin anymore. Would he wait for him? Will he loose him?

Kyungsoo tried to step on the road, but the noisy cars forced him back on the curve.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo cried again, but even if he responded, he couldn’t hear him.

As soon as the green light was on again, Kyungsoo ran. But Jongin was nowhere to be seen. Where had he gone? Kyungsoo ran franticly up and down the street, getting into the alleys, bumping into some drank men who cursed and tried to punch him but they had no balance and Kyungsoo didn’t stop moving.

He had lost him. He had lost him! Kyungsoo felt his legs like lead, as frustration overpowered him. He kneeled in the middle of the street, inhaling the smell of burned tires. Surprisingly, no tears rolled down his flushed cheeks, but Kyungsoo felt the uncontrollable urge to cry out. He looked up at the dark sky. No stars were looking back at him. They were punishing and they were right to do so. He wasn’t worth of him. He kept calling him a playboy and thinking of the worst about him, not wanting to hear anything that his friends claimed to be otherwise.

Kyungsoo heard glass breaking and got up immediately. A group of guys, probably gang members, were heading down the street he was kneeling on. He had to go if he didn’t want to become their toy of the night. There was no time to run, so he sneaked into a dead end, which wasn’t the smartest move, and hide behind a trash can. The smell was awful, but he had to stay still and not to get caught.

The men were almost near the dead end, and Kyungsoo’s heart was racing, fearing for his life. And then he saw him. He was standing at the top of the stairs that lead up to an old house. Kyungsoo felt his lungs empty of oxygen and his muscles giving in. He forgot the gang that was almost upon him. And he ran down the dead end to the house.

By the time he arrived at the stairs, Jongin was gone, but the door was open. Kyungsoo neared the entrance and picked in. It was pitch black and a cold, dusty air hit him. Kyungsoo wanted to call for Jongin, but he was too afraid to disturb the deadly silence of the house.

He took his cell out and opened the flashlight. As it was expected, he had twenty missed calls by Junmyeon and Sehun, and one by Baekhyun. He should call them and bring the police here to investigate. But by the time they got there, Jongin would be gone again. That was if they believed him.

So, Kyungsoo did the most careless thing he had done in his life. Love makes you do the most unbelievable things, Jongin had said to him that night. Well, he was about to prove his word to be true.

The floor cricked under his step, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes on the cliché of the situation. Maybe if he stuck on those small details, he wouldn’t be scared.

Kyungsoo walked slowly into the empty house that looked like it had been abandoned for ages. In a city that it was hard to find a room to rent, the fact that a whole building was unused was ironic. The silk spider webs were creating nets of starlight around him and kept stacking on his clothes, reminding of Kyungsoo of Frodo going into that spider’s cave, unaware that Gollum had played a trick on him and he was walking into his own death. Was he the same right now? There were way too many horror stories that proved that one shouldn’t just act stupid and walk into a creepy house like that. But he needed answers.

The house was in fact very big, as the corridor kept going on and on. Strangely, Kyungsoo noticed that, even though the whole place was covered with dust, the floors were swept clean. Had someone been walking them? Could that someone be Jongin?

His phone started blinking again. Baekhyun was calling him again. It wasn’t like him to keep calling, except Junmyeon and Sehun had made him do it. Nevertheless, Kyungsoo picked it up.

“I can’t talk right now,” he whispered, but his voice was carried through the empty walls.

“Kyungsoo, we have a lead!” Baekhyun cried over the phone. The boy sounded shook up.

“What?”

“We saw Jongin on the traffic cameras. He was kidnapped by someone two weeks ago. You were right.”

“Who was it?” Kyungsoo breathed.

“We don’t know yet, but they seem dangerous, so whatever you do, leave it and go back home!”

Kyungsoo wanted to reply, but he couldn’t. Because the corridor in front of him was turning into a dead end, with a huge blurry window ending it sharp. The shades of trees and leaves were painted on it by the cold moonlight, which was too weak to pierce through the old, stained glass. But it was enough to reveal the horror that was standing in front of him.

“Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo! Are you there? What’s happening? Chanyeol!” Baekhyun’s voice was carried out of the phone. But Kyungsoo was petrified. Because in front of him was Jongin, on his knees. And over him was a girl. She looked small and fragile, if it wasn’t for that demon smile that uncovered her true identity. She had a knife stuck on Jongin’s neck, a red ribbon unfolding from its tip down to the boy’s shoulder.

Jongin looked pale and sick. He had black circles around his eyes and purple spots all over his visible skin. His clothes were racks, like he was shipwrecked on an island for months.

“He doesn’t look much, my love,” she said, her voice loud and clear piercing through the silence like water, making Kyungsoo’s heart dance in terror.

“I was expecting that the guy you were willing to risk everything for would be, well, not him.”

“Who are you?” Kyungsoo called his voice almost a whisper. But she heard it. And so did Jongin, who for the first time looked at Kyungsoo. His eyes were full with fear.

“Oh, I’m Jongin’s family now. Well, I am almost his family,” she smiled and planted a kiss on Jongin’s head.

“Why are you doing this?” Jongin muffled. It seemed like he had asked that question too many times over the past two weeks.

“You know why. Because you are mine. And part of it is his fault,” she pointed at Kyungsoo.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked.

“You don’t know, do you?” she said, amused. “Let me enlighten you, then. You are the reason why Jongin and I can’t live happily ever after. Because he has still feelings for you. I knew that before, of course. That’s why I ran you over with the car. But my naïve boyfriend saved you. If you had died back then, things would have been different. But I don’t blame my Jongin. Because if you had died, then he wouldn’t have come out at dawn that day, because he thought you needed him.”

“I don’t understand what you are saying.”

“I got a phone call from the police that you were at the hospital, seriously injured. I ran to go to you and she kidnapped me,” Jongin explained, his voice all rusty.

“Now, now, you are making my look bad. I didn’t kidnap you. I saved you. Like I will save you now from this illness that you have been infected.” She then looked back at Kyungsoo. “I warned you to stay out of it. Wasn’t killing that dog good enough? Why did you have to involve the police in it?”

“So, it was you!” the stalker, the one who threw that rock at him.

“Of course. With every step that you took towards Jongin, he got hope that his lover will save him. And it is time to put an end to it.”

“Please, no! I will do anything. I’ll stay with you willingly!” Jongin cried, tears shinning on his cheeks.

“I know you mean it, but as long as he lives, you will love him. But if he doesn’t exist anymore, we can only then become truly one,” she said, all sweet and innocent, like she was explaining something to a child.

“No,” Jongin whined. “No, please. He doesn’t even love me. Let him be.”

“You think he would be here if he didn’t? You are too naïve,” she laughed.

Jongin looked over at Kyungsoo. And they both knew that there was no way out.

“Run!” Jongin screamed, and Kyungsoo didn’t need to be told twice. He was battling the urge to run away ever since the first sock was over. But he had stayed for Jongin.

His phone slipped off his hand and fell on the floor, as he ran. But even in the dark he could feel her behind him. The hunter tracking down her pray, playing with him before the final strike. She was so quick, almost unnaturally fast. But Kyungsoo mustn’t stop.

He bumped over some opened door, feeling a small wave of dizziness taking over, but even then he kept running.

“Run! Run!” he could hear Jongin calling, each time further away.

“Run, Kyungsoo, run! Save yourself!”

“But there is nowhere to run,” she said and Kyungsoo stopped. He had taken the wrong turn and he was now into a large room. The windows at the top of the walls gave in a faint light and Kyungsoo could see rows of metallic tables, covered with jars and tubes, that contained powders and liquids. It reminded him of a crazy scientist’s lab.

“Our little rabbit is caught in the trap,” she said and closed the door behind her. Kyungsoo looked around franticly for something to fend himself with. What could he use?

“I’ll allow you to try to defend yourself, but you should know that there is no use. You will die anyway. But I can promise you that if you come willingly, I will just insert poison in your veins and you’ll die comfortably and with no pain.”

“How do you know? Have you tried it?” Kyungsoo snapped, trying to buy himself some time.

“On others, yes,” she answered, sounding amused.

“I can see now why he likes you. You have a certain something, really. You don’t try to, but you make people like you nevertheless. Unfortunately for you, I’m not one of those people.”

Kyungsoo found a set of shelves that had medical tools stored on them. He quickly grabbed the sharper one he could find. When he looked up again, the girl had come closer than before. She wasn’t holding anything but her knife, but she still looked lethal. Now that she was closer, Kyungsoo could make out her characteristics better than before. She had a small face and pale skin, with a nasty scratch on one of her cheeks that made contrast with her pale blond hair. However, she still looked like a creature straight from the underworld, her eyes almost red like she was possessed.

The girl made a move to the left, throwing a table and everything on it to the floor. Kyungsoo jumped to his side, almost yelling in surprise. She laughed and moved on the right, lashing her knife towards Kyungsoo’s chest. He stepped back just in time. The force she had used caused her to lose balance for just a split second, just the opening he needed. Kyungsoo never would have imagined that he would have been so fast or quick thinking. But adrenaline was rushing through his veins, and he basically acted out of instinct when he snatched one of the jars and threw it hard on her. The girl screamed in pain, but when she looked up at him, she was almost fuming in anger.

Blood was streaming down her forehead and she growled, making her attacks more vicious and lighting quick. She actually managed to stab him on the arm and near his eye, paralyzing him in pain and he almost started to believe that he was going to die in that room, in the hands of that crazy girl.

The girl was screaming in fury as she attacked, but Kyungsoo thought that he heard noise coming from outside the room as well. Was it Jongin that was trying to get in and help him? Probably it was his imagination. He was tired and bleeding, dizzy from the running around the room and scared to death.

And then he made a lethal mistake. He stepped on a broken tube, slipped over the spilled liquid and fell down on his back. The sharp glasses pierced through his skin and he screamed in pain. And then he yelled, as she stepped on his chest, smiling like a virgin ghost. He knew then that that was it. He was only twenty years old and he had not even finished school. And he hadn’t saved Jongin. But he had saved him.

Tears started bursting through his eyes, as he shut them close. He didn’t want to see what was going to happen. He didn’t want to know. He just heard a big boom and then felt an unbearable pain before darkness took over.

######

Daehyun closed his eyes and breathed in.

“Come on!” Youngjae whined. “Hurry!”

He tried to ignore him. He needed the announcement to have his name on it. He had to pass that composition exam and graduate. But he was afraid to look. He knew his piece wasn’t good. It was the best he could do, though. Youngjae and the guys kept saying that it was really good, but they hadn’t seen the comity’s faces as they were writing done notes based on what they have heard.

“Come on!” Youngjae urged him again and Daehyun slowly opened his eyes. The paper featured a huge list of names. Where was his name? His heart beat fast, as he scanned the list. And there he was. He had passed! Barely, but still…

Daehyun turned back and smiled at Youngjae.

“We did it,” he announced.

“You passed!” Youngjae cried and jumped excitedly, before giving Daehyun a tight, tight hug.

“We should call the guys and celebrate!” he said, and got his phone out of his pocket, before Daehyun agreed. Youngjae and him were still in the friend zone, but at least it wasn’t awkward between them. And he had become close with his friends and they all hang out together, though Youngjae came to his house and they hang out together or Daehyun helped him with his puppy.

“Now you’re going to prepare for your graduation. Are you going to your home country till then?”

“I don’t think so. Why? You’re thinking that you’re going to miss me to death?” Daehyun winked.

“Maybe,” Youngjae looked away.

“Are you blushing?” Daehyun nudged him on the arm.

“I’m not,” Youngjae argued.

“Then why are you all pink?”

“That’s my natural complexion,” Youngjae said and Daehyun laughed. He planned on asking him out that afternoon when they met at the manga club. And for some reason, he was certain that the boy was going to say yes.

######

“Okay, I failed most of them, but it due to unfortunate circumstances,” Baekhyun said. “But I’m going to start studying for the next semester and I’ll pass them all this time around!”

“Well, you won’t have volunteer duty anymore, so you can concentrate on your subjects,” Chanyeol replied. He had come to take him to his last day at the homeless shelter. Baekhyun felt a little sad about it. He had started getting used to it, and he liked the ladies there and the feeling he got because he was being useful. Plus, now that everything with Jongin was over, he wouldn’t have an excuse to meet Chanyeol. Well, almost over. After that video, Chanyeol’s chief had organized a team to find the culprit, when Baekhyun had that call with Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tracked Kyungsoo’s phone down and a small team went to that abandoned house and found Kyungsoo unconscious in a room.

The boy claimed that Jongin and his abductor were there, but the police had swept the whole place and found nothing. Of course Kyungsoo didn’t want to believe that. He still claimed that he Jongin was there. But the case had been transferred to a biggest unit and Chanyeol was cut out of it.

“You look a little blue? It’s because of the results?”

“No. I was thinking about Kyungsoo. He really loves Jongin, but he missed his chance to tell him. It makes you think of how short life is.”

“Yes. It does. But don’t give up on hope yet. We can still find him.”

“What if Kyungsoo was right? That girl can be really dangerous if she did that to him.”

“You’re scared?”

“A little,” Baekhyun admitted.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be right here,” Chanyeol said.

“You will?” Baekhyun looked into the boy’s face. He was quite handsome, but more than that, he was the guy that made his heart beat fast and his head feel fuzzy. Jongin had made Kyungsoo feel like that, and he missed his chance with him. Was Baekhyun doing the same?

“Of course I will. I will protect you…” Chanyeol tried to say but Baekhyun had made up his mind. He wasn’t going to miss his chance. He leaned forward and crushed his lips on Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun had his eyes closed shut, as he inhaled the sweet smell of the boy. He had never been so close to him. He had the courage to do it and he wasn’t embarrassed to do so, even if Chanyeol had no feelings for him and even if he thought of him as a careless boy.

Baekhyun started to pull away, as he felt Chanyeol stiff beside him. And then Chanyeol’s arms were wrapped around him, pulling him close against him. And he kissed him back.

######

“Kyungsoo, you should eat,” Junmyeon said.

“Just go!” Kyungsoo replied.

“I know this is hard…”

“You don’t know anything!” he screamed and pushed the table away from him, hearing the plates crushing on the floor. He was probably hurting Junmyeon, but he didn’t care. He had failed him. He couldn’t save Jongin. And now he was gone forever.

“Kyungsoo, there is still hope,” Sehun said, probably entering the room. But Kyungsoo knew that he wasn’t talking about finding Jongin. After he fell on the floor, the police had raided the house and she had not time to finish him off, as she had to take Jongin and ran. But she managed to crush a jar of poison on his face.

Kyungsoo lost his conscience and he woke up in a hospital a few days later, his face all wrapped up with cloth. He could hear Sehun crying somewhere in the room, so he knew things were serious. He asked if something had happened to Jongin, but he didn’t answer. Then a doctor came and explained to Kyungsoo that the poison had reached his eyes and he had lost his sight.

But he didn’t care. He preferred to be blind than having lost Jongin. But the policemen who came to interrogate him didn’t believe him that Jongin was there. They thought that a junky had attacked him or something and Kyungsoo was still in shock and talking nonsense. Junmyeon had guaranteed that they were still looking for Jongin, but it was no use. She had appeared because she wanted to. She wouldn’t make the same mistake again.

“Me and Junmyeon have been visiting some doctors and they say that if proper treatment, maybe…”

“Whatever. Just leave me alone,” Kyungsoo replied.

“We can’t. And we won’t,” Junmyeon said.

“Why not? I’m asking you to!”

“You’re not thinking straight,” Sehun said. It was no use. Kyungsoo didn’t want any of these. He wasn’t worthy of it. He had no tears to shed, he had no means to help. And he had no hope to live.

_“You know, some say that stars are a mixture of time. It’s the past looking back at us,” Jongin smiled, the smile extending to his eyes._

_“I knew you would say cheesy things like that,” Kyungsoo murmured, lying on the back next to him._

_“Can I say one last cheesy thing?”_

_“Oh, what now?”_

_“I promise, it will be the last one,” Jongin giggled._

_“Okay, go ahead,” Kyungsoo urged._

_“You know that a person can have many crushes but only one true love in his life, probably his first love? Well, you can distinguish them because the one is simply pure love, like that innocent feeling when you only want to hold the other person’s hand to be happy, or just see him smile, or just see him being happy, even if you are not with him.”_

_“Okay, good to know.”_

_“Have you ever experienced that feeling?”_

_“I don’t think so. You?”_

_“Yes. I am,” Jongin said and took Kyungsoo’s hand into his._

 

 [Asianfanfics Don't Tell Me Bye](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1231812/don-t-tell-me-bye-angst-daejae-prequel-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekdae-univeristyau)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
